If Only For The Night
by jessicagaff0412
Summary: What do you ask for if the world may end tomorrow? Just for one night... Strong language/Heavy Smut A Daryl D. & Beth G. Romance
1. Chapter 1

** Thanks to all who visit, view and review. I REALLY LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY SO DON'T HESITATE. YOUR REVIEWS ARE VERY ENCOURAGING, AND INSPIRE MY IMAGINATION. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>He looked at her from across the table. She was the most amazing person he had ever known. She only saw the good in people which was rare in these times. Beth was the light in a world of dark. Why did he suddenly believe there were still good people out there?<p>

She had convinced him. Her sweet words and constant understanding had been enough to show him there was at least one good person still among the living. He found himself leaning toward her. All he wanted to do was absorb her goodness within himself and keep it there forever.

He wasn't sure what she saw in him but the intense gaze she returned on him drew him ever closer to her. It didn't matter that they were some years distant in age. All that currently mattered was this longing and the connection that flared between them.

The moment was so intense it seemed to be roaring in his ears. If she would have given him any indication that she did not return his affection he would have instantly backed off and never attempted to touch her again. That wasn't the case however. If he didn't know any better she was leaning closer to him as well.

Their lips came together in a feather light touch. The kiss was ever so soft almost nonexistent. Daryl held his breath fearing he would ruin the moment that was now etched in every fiber of his being. This single second in time would define the way he saw the world, and the people still living in it.

"Daryl," Beth breathed, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. The light press of her fingers drawing him closer, her lips parting ever so slightly, wanting more of him.

She breathed new life into him. That softly spoken word washed over him and Daryl found himself sliding further into her arms. He sighed in relief when her arms enfolded him, accepted him. With that simple gesture, she accepted all that he was and had been throughout his entire life.

When her arms wrapped around his neck that was all the permission he needed. He allowed her to pull him closer, the emotion so strong in his chest he felt like it was consuming him from the inside out. His lips trembled against hers, as her nervous breath flowed into him. Both of his hands came up, his fingers plowing into her soft moonlight blond hair.

He had to remind himself to be easy with her. She wasn't used to a man's raw need, but damn it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Briefly his lips played over hers before he placed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. His eyes shut with the agony it took to withdraw from her arms.

"Daryl?" she whispered as confusion washed over her beautiful face.

Weak with need and his own tortured soul, he rested his forehead against hers, hoping to draw from the strength that made her so unique. "Darling, I don't want you to do something you will regret."

She pulled away enough so she could search his face with those huge bright blue eyes of hers, her pink tongue came out to taste the moisture left by his kiss. "I don't think I could regret one single second that I have spent with you, Daryl. You are so different from anyone I have ever known."

She meant every word that she said.

He didn't believe Beth was capable of lying. His voice was gruff with emotion, "What makes me so different from everyone else?"

"I have never met someone that needed to be loved as much as you, Daryl. I don't even think you knew you needed it until this moment." She studied him for a long moment. "the question however is are you going to let me love you?"

The mention of love left him feeling drunk. He'd never known love before. Is the connection he and Beth had love? The notion was so foreign to him he backed away a few inches, letting the inches become a foot before scooting his chair away from the table. "I should take a quick look around before we call it a night."

His gaze never wavered from hers as he headed for the door. His chest constricted as he bumped into the kitchen door. His heart ached with what he supposed was love. Hell, he didn't know. He had never loved anyone before. Ripping his gaze from hers, he pushed through the swinging door and headed down the hallway.

Beth watched the door swing back in place not sure what had just happened. She was positive he felt what she had and she was damned if she would let him run from it.

Beth finished making a bed out of extra blankets and pillows that she had found in an upstairs bedroom. She had cleared a large spot on the parlor floor, enough room for two pallets. Releasing a deep breath she headed for the piano sitting against one wall. Easily she took a seat on the bench and applied her fingers to the keyboard. She lost herself in the sweet melody of her voice, and the music drowned out the crazy world around her.

She was so wrapped up in her own wonder she failed to notice Daryl come to the doorway behind her. She must have played for several moments before he cleared his throat putting an end to her music. Turning on the bench she watched him enter the room, her heart pounding with every step he took into the room. He surprised her when he hopped up into the casket and laid down all the while staring at her.

'You should keep playing,' he mumbled suddenly liking the sound of her voice. Only twenty-hours ago he had ridiculed her musical talent.

'I thought you didn't like it when I sing,' she stated with a grin. Obviously she was growing on this tough man who was scared to let anyone close to his heart. Obediently she turned and resumed her playing. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, her body telling her he lay watching her.

She must have played for an hour before he jumped down from the casket and headed for one of the pallets spread out. "We should get some sleep. Never know what kind of chaos we will encounter tomorrow."

She watched beneath her lashes as he removed his angel winged vest and gun belt carefully laying them beside the bed. His bow he leaned against the chair closest to him before lying on top of the blankets. Tilting his head, he watched her slow approach. She acted nervous, almost fearful. "It's okay, I don't bite."

"I know that's why I like you so much," she told him with a smile. Kicking her shoes off, she too lay on her blankets turning to face him. "Daryl, would it be okay if I lay next to you?"

He stared at the ceiling unresponsive. If she hadn't been watching him so intently she would have missed the flinching shrug. Before he could change his mind, he rearranged her bed closer to his. When she once again lay down this time she was only an inch away from him. As if it had a mind of its own his arm lifted, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. The breath he'd been holding whooshed out of his chest when she nestled into his side, fitting him like she was made to be there.

He lay there stiff unsure what to do now. He had thought to create some space between them earlier after the kiss in the kitchen. That hadn't been the case however. Whatever the rift he'd meant to create had vaporized when he'd entered the parlor. He'd come to the realization while he'd been checking their surroundings that he did love her, loved her so much. He had also decided not to act upon that love. His intents had went to hell however when he'd found her singing. Her voice had the power to enfold him in its serenity making everything broken whole again.

Beth didn't wait for Daryl's demons to overtake him. Lifting her head from his shoulder she placed a soft kiss to his cheek, whispering, "Don't shut me out, Daryl."

"I'm just trying to protect you, darlin'." Placing an arm beneath his head he shifted to look at her.

"Protect me from what," she asked, her hand coming up to brush the long strands of hair from his forehead. Swallowing nervously, her gaze wavering from his, she asked the question she feared the answer to. "Are you saying you don't love me back?"

"That's defiantly not what I'm sayin'." He should have lied to her, he decided watching her eyes go bright. The look she gave him was enough to make a man's knees go weak. If he'd been standing he'd be a puddle on the floor right now. He felt a shutter ripple through his body, his tongue coming out to moisten his suddenly dry lips.

Her lashes fluttered with understanding. He might love her with the same intensity that she loved him, but he couldn't put it into words. That was fine with her. She didn't need to hear the words as long as he kept looking at her the way he was now. She bit her bottom lip as she thought over how to proceed. The last thing she wanted was to scare him off again. Perhaps the best course of action was to let him absorb the newness of his feelings, and do nothing more than to relish the feel of his shoulder beneath her head.

Beth let her head fall back onto his shoulder, nestling her cheek against his warm body. Feeling safer then she had since the apocalypse had begun she closed her eyes and within seconds was sound asleep.

Daryl laid there unsure of what to do next. He realized she had fallen into a deep slumber when her entire body went lax against him. Only then did he allow himself the pleasure of wrapping his arm around her, pulling her tighter up against him. Placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head he too fell into the deepest sleep he could ever remember.

* * *

><p>The next thing Daryl new bright sunlight was streaming in the windows. Even with his eyes shut he knew Beth still lie next to him. Her arm was slung over his chest and his shoulder was numb from the weight of her head resting against it. Her leg was the problem however. Sometime during the night she had shifted, placing her leg between his own, her knee in the cocoon of his thighs, making his restful night into sweet agony.<p>

What if she woke up and decided she'd made a horrible mistake and she didn't love him as much as she had proclaimed the night before. Maybe her declaration had been based on feelings of the moment and were fleeting. Even as his mind mulled over that possibility he knew it wasn't the case.

He could kiss her now and she would welcome his embrace. So why did he hesitate?

Releasing an aggravated breath, he forced his eyes open to face whatever the day had in store. He was surprised to find her head tilted and her beautiful eyes roaming his face. His voice hoarse from sleep, he said, "Were you watching me sleep?"

Boldly her hand slid against his abdomen causing the muscles there to tighten, liking the way his arm kept her tight against him. "You are so peaceful when you sleep. You know what else, Daryl Dixon?"

"What?"

With a playful grin she caressed his abdomen before saying, "You snore."

Her comment tickled a spot in him that had never been tickled. Rolling over to pin her beneath him, he poked at her side until she squealed with laughter. "I do not snore."

"Okay, okay," she surrendered her arms going above her head. "You don't snore."

Beth stared up at this man who had wiggled deep into her heart, liking the twinkle she saw in his eye. This man who had never been loved and was unfamiliar with matters of the heart was laughing at her. "I think you are even sexier when you are laughing."

Instantly the humor in his eyes turned to hunger as her comment sank into him. She found him sexy? The thought made him feel shy all of a sudden. For once he threw caution to the wind, and bent forward to kiss her soft lips.

Beth didn't disappoint him. Her hands came up to sooth the hair from his face, lifting her head an inch to close the distance he left between them. Her lips parted with anticipation of his kiss. She had been kissed before but never by a man, or with a man's experience.

Fireworks sparked to life inside of her the moment their lips met. Her insides going to mush as his mouth played slowly over hers. When his tongue came out to trace the seam of her lips, startled she gasped causing him to withdraw. "Daryl, don't…"

"I'm sorry, Beth. I shouldn't have done that." Man that was such an asshole thing to do, he thought staring into wide eyes. How could he turn an innocent moment into this groping? He started to pull away from her when her grip tightened on his arms keeping him where he was.

"I didn't mean for you to stop, Daryl," she whispered her fingers curling into his hair. "I meant don't stop."

She watched indecision play over his rugged features. Knowing that he was overthinking this she pulled him back to her. She let instinct guide her next move. This time she let herself kiss him the way she'd been wanting to.

At first curiosity dictated her actions, her pink tongue coming out to taste his mouth, and when he returned her admiration, she bite into the fullness of his bottom lip. The growl he issued rumbled into her, causing her own desire to heighten.

This time when his tongue came out to meet hers she was ready for it. Opening her mouth wider to receive his hungry exploration, her arms winding around his neck pulling him closer to her, loving the weight of his chest crushing into her.

He couldn't get enough of her. He felt drugged. With every kiss he and Beth shared he needed another one. When her arms retreated from around his neck, and her fingers tangled in his hair, gripping the tresses desperately, his own hands began to roam.

He tried to be gentle with her but failed miserably. His bruising touch slid down her side until he reached the curve of her ass. He stopped at the waistline of her pants before sliding down to grip one buttock through the thin denim.

He never realized how lonely he'd been until this precise moment. He needed this woman more then he'd ever needed anyone in his life. She had breathed new life into him with her unwavering love. She was the sun. The reason the earth spun on its axis.

Before Daryl realized what he was doing, he broke the all-consuming kiss, his head falling to the curve of her shoulder. He buried his face into the soft skin there and inhaled her scent. His wondering hand left her buttock, his arms curling around her tiny waist as he pulled her into a crushing embrace. He had never allowed himself the vulnerability to hug another person before, but he found it to be the most gratifying touch he'd ever experienced in his life.

Dazed from the wonder of his kiss, Beth returned his embrace. His arms were so strong, strong enough to squeeze the breath from her. She wasn't alarmed however. She felt safe. She knew from that simple hug that he would never let anything happen to her. Easily, she hugged him back until he no longer felt the need to be hugged.

When he pulled back this time she could see from the look on his face that he wasn't withdrawing from his feelings for her. Not with those intense blues eyes staring into hers. "We should probably get up and around. Can't lay in bed all day as much as I would like to."

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I want a shower more than anything." She accepted the offer of his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She beamed back at him when his hand stayed at her waist as they made their way through the funeral home. It was like he was afraid she would disappear if he let her go.

He kept his hand at her waist until they reached the stairwell. "Go on up, plumbin' works."

* * *

><p>Beth felt like a brand new person. Using the plush towel she patted her face dry staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her cheeks were rosy from scrubbing the dirt from her face and her hair dripped in rivulets down her neck and back, she felt cleaner than she had been in months. Of course that wasn't true. The months at the prison had been the closest thing to a home any of them had had since the farm. She had been able to wash daily there, but in a way this was different.<p>

Refusing to dwell on the many memories threating to overtake her. She dressed in a fresh tank top and oversized pair of pants she found in an adjoining room. Wrapping her soaking wet hair in the towel she hurried from the bedroom. "Daryl?"

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK. THANKS FOR READING.**


	2. Chapter 2 if only for the night

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE CONTINUED ON WITH THIS STORY. I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. THANKS FOR YOUR VISIT, VIEWS, AND COMMENTS. I AM REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THIS THANKS FOR READING.**

*****PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YA LIKE IT.*****

* * *

><p>Beth found him waiting for her just outside the bedroom door. With a bright, beaming smile, she said, "Did you miss me?"<p>

"Mhm…" he shrugged, his eyes turning bashful as they dropped to her mouth.

She could tell by the intensity of his dark blues that he was contemplating kissing her, but he was overthinking things as usual. Taking his probing gaze as an invitation, she moved in closer to him. Liking the way his head instantly dropped to hers, his nose nuzzling the towel on her head, blowing a hot breath into her ear, his teeth lightly nipping the shell.

Easily, Beth tilted her head, her mouth finding his. Their lips played shyly, absorbing the taste of one another, fire spread through her and she instantly stepped up into him. Pressing her breast into his chest feeling her nipples tingle as they stiffened with desire. Her hands came up, cupping his roughened cheeks before delving to his slightly damp hair.

While she'd been showering, Daryl must've taken the opportunity to wash up, leaving him fresh and clean beneath her seeking fingers.

When she pushed her hips into his, she felt his arousal through the material of his pants. Their kiss grew fervent, and Beth sought entrance in the warm recesses of his silken mouth, moaning when his tongue smoothly wrapped around hers before retreating. She exhaled a heavy breath as heat spiraled throughout her body.

She was feeling things she'd never felt before. An aching throb echoed through her veins, settling between her legs. She grew restless up against him, shifting to rub herself into the flesh growing bigger with every kiss they shared.

Breathing heavy, Daryl's eyes rolled in the back of his head when her mouth left his to trace a path from the corner of his mouth to his beard. His hands came up to grip her by her upper arms. He wasn't sure if he was trying to bring her closer, or put some space between them. In a harsh gruff whisper, he breathed, "Beth, maybe…"

Biting his jaw, she looked up at him with huge doe eyes. "Why Daryl? We could die tomorrow."

The truth of her words penetrated his soggy mind. "You sure?"

"I ain't no virgin, Daryl," she explained the delicate topic making it difficult to hold his gaze. "Zach and I…"

He didn't need her to finish that statement, not wanting to picture another man touching his Beth, he swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom she'd just exited, kicking the door shut behind him.

Her arms went around his neck the second his mouth dropped to hers. His tongue sank deep desperately wanting to eat her up, the stubble on his face rubbing roughly against her tender skin. Her fingers curled into the hair at his nape, holding him to her, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip as desire tangled through her body.

Daryl had no hope of making it to the bed two feet away from him, so he sat her on top of the dresser next to the door knocking the contents to the floor, growling low in his throat when her nails raked the back of his neck before coming around to push at his vest. With a roll of his shoulders, he sent the treasured leather sailing to the floor.

His own hands grew eager to touch bare skin, his hands slipping beneath her shirt moving over her smooth back, pushing the material up her slender torso. When she sent the shirt in the same direction of his vest, he stopped to take in the vision before him.

Greedily, his hungry eyes roamed over every inch of her prefect porcelain skin. She still wore her lacey white bra, but shaking fingers came up to cover her pert breast from his view. He could tell by the way she visibly shrank from his gaze, she was worried about being inadequate. Gently his fingers came up to take her hands in his, winding his fingers through hers, he spread her arms wide.

Daryl dipped his head down, dragging in a long breath as he breathed in her scent. The tip of his tongue coming out to draw across the small mound of flesh rising and falling with her quickened breath. Nipping at the skin there, he whispered, "Perfect."

A sweet smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, biting her lip, she lifted his head up. There was no hesitation when her tongue dove into his mouth, his actions driving away any doubts she'd had. Her arms went around his shoulders, dragging him in to fit between her thighs.

His hips bucked with pure instinct.

He wanted this girl. He wanted her in a way he'd never wanted anyone before.

His knuckles feathered a touch down her milky skin, running over her shoulders, down the curve of her sides, to the waistband of her jeans. Hard fingers dug into her hips, pulling her none to gently against his hardness, liking the way she rocked into him, fitting her center flush up against him.

Happily, he tossed his shirt up over his head when she aggressively clawed at the thin cotton, his mouth seeking hers again. Nipping at her lips, his broad shoulders pushed her naked back against the cool mirror behind her.

The second he threw his shirt to the side, her fingertips skated over the lean muscle that was his chest, liking the way the hair on his pecks curled around her fingers. Her mouth left his in favor of tasting the salty flavor of his neck. Her teeth sank deep into warm skin completely lost to this fire coursing through her.

As his hot mouth settled over her breast through the material of her bra, a lengthy moan filled the room. His knowing fingers going to the button of her jeans. His harsh breath played over her breast, when he eased back to look at her. "You sure, darlin'?"

She didn't bother to reply, letting her feathered touch travel over his abdomen, liking the way his muscles jumped under fingers, to the clasp of his belt. Fumbling with the buckle, she managed to free it, and then reached for the button on his pants, all the while she stared brazenly into his eyes.

She didn't want this to end. If she died right this second, she would go a happy woman, she prayed that wouldn't happen however, not before they finished this.

She made short work of his zipper before pushing at the pants that hugged his lean hips. Boldly, she reached into his boxers riding low on his hips. Her fingers closed around his arousal loving the silken skin covering his hard flesh.

"Aww, shit," Daryl barely managed to utter, his forehead dropping to the breast he'd been ravishing. "Damn."

Beth knew he liked what she did, she could tell by the way he bucked into her hand. While her fingers slipped over him, she licked around the shell of his ear, dipping into the hollow before sucking at the lobe. Sinking her teeth into his ear, she let her fingers slid down to cup his tightening bullocks.

"Oh, fuck." If she kept touching him like this he would spout off way before either of them were ready.

Regaining a measure of control, he shifted back from her touch, his own hands quickly releasing the button on her jeans. She lifted her hips to help him as he wiggled them down, leaving behind her panties as he went. Dropping the worn denim to the floor, he sank back on his hunches to gaze up at her.

Beth didn't want to take her time. She wanted to lose herself in the man kneeling before her. Holding his gaze her fingers wound around to the clasp holding her bra in place, she quickly released it, letting it slide down her arms.

Even seeing Beth bare before him wasn't going to rush him. Daryl longed to shift forward and take one of her pale pink tips into his mouth, but with all the control he could muster, he took his time. Leaning forward he licked over her knee cap to her inner thigh, stopping short of where her long leg connected with her hip.

He was driving her crazy. She could feel his hot breath through the thin material of her panties, and she was instantly drenched with need. Falling against the mirror at her back, she arched her hips up, wanting him to put an end to this insane teasing. "Daryl."

He wasn't trying to tease her. He was breathing in her heady scent, his mouth watering to taste the skin hidden from his view. Unable to wait long enough to remove her panties, he pushed her legs wide as he traced the seam of her leg with his tongue. When she whimpered in response, he let his seeking mouth hover just over the v of her legs. Finally when he couldn't stand another moment of this agony ripping through him, he leaned forward placing his mouth directly over her center.

A thrill shot through her as his tongue ran over her panties, his hot breath steaming through the thin material. Her fingers wrapped into his hair, dragging him closer, moaning when his tongue dipped around the seam of her panties to lick the warm skin beneath.

She was a puddle of sensation by the time one of his fingers stroked her before pushing her panties to the side. She was powerless as he licked his way to her opening, and then delving deeply inside. Moaning, "Holy damn, Daryl."

When he slipped a finger into her, she arched up, the mirror at her back hitting the wall. A long cry wrenched from her chest as he added a second finger, her body tightly clasped around his moving fingers, just as his thumb flicked across her nub.

An orgasm crashed through her so strong she cried out, leaving claw marks on his arms. Boneless, she slumped against the dresser.

Daryl gently licked away the last of her desire, with a rush of lust, he staggered to his feet. He would have given her a moment to recover, yet the nipple rubbing against his hair roughened cheek begged for his attention, and willingly he gave it, sucking the tip hard into his mouth. A gasp reached his ears, as her desire returned with a vengeance, her long fingers shoving at his pants and boxers. Her frustrated howl when they didn't give made him grin against the breast he was currently licking. "It's not funny, Daryl. Take them off."

Excitement coursed through him when his arousal landed on the silken texture of her thigh as he sprang free. Now it was his turn to groan when her long fingers found him, covering his hardness, she moved her curious fingers over his length. "Fuck."

"How's it feel to be teased," she asked on a moan as he sucked at her neck, causing shivers to ripple over her skin, and her fingers tightened around him. She wanted to taste him as he had her, yet their positions made it difficult, so she decided to save that for another time.

He shifted in front of her, dragging the tip of his arousal along her center making her arch into him, the dresser rattling with the movement. His hard fingers dug into her hips, his mouth finding hers to wrap his tongue around hers.

His need became too much when she bit into his tongue before sucking the flesh into her mouth. Her fingers relinquished their hold on him to grab at the heavy wood beneath her. He ripped her panties in his hurry to remove the fragile material.

Heedlessly, he let the thin cotton flutter through his fingers.

She groaned when the tip of his arousal pushed into her, his size and strength stretching her to accommodate him. She hugged him like a glove, her body releasing natural lubricant to adjust, letting him slip further inside. A hiccup of pleasure burst from her tight throat, her drugged gaze staring into his, as he thrust up to the hilt.

"Ohhh, fuck me," he groaned next to her ear, his hot breath scolding her, he withdrew only to plunge back into her.

Her inner muscles tightened around him, seeming to suck him deeper into her, her legs draping loosely over his lean hips, crossing them at the ankles to hold him in place, her fingernails dug into his ass as she sought to get closer, her body eagerly returning his thrust.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Wildly he kissed her, his fingers digging into her sides hard enough to leave marks, and he bucked into her with abandon.

The dresser was hitting the wall now. The mirror cracking the paint, and leaving impressions in the drywall, the sound of skin slapping filled the room and perspiration drenched their bodies as he pounded into her.

His hand was fisted in her hair, yanking her head back, to suck hard on her neck, leaving behind a big purplish welt. When her legs tightened around his waist, and a cry rang in his ears with one final thrust, he threw his head back with a harsh moan of his own.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3 if only for the night

**THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT. EVERY VIEW IS ENCOURAGEMENT. ENJOY.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE VIEWED, VISITED, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED.**

*****LOVE TO HEAR HOW YOU ARE LIKING THIS SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW*****

* * *

><p>She sat next to Daryl on the bed cross-legged, gloriously naked. He lay next to her against the pillows propped against his back, wearing nothing but his boxers. He was digging the spoon he held into the jar of grape jelly, ravishing it quickly with a smooth gulp.<p>

She never would have thought watching a man slurp up jelly would be hot, but she was wrong, she thought feeling the first strings of desire ripple through her.

Usually she would have been shy being that bare in front of a man, but his roaming gaze didn't inspire embarrassment. Sticking her finger in the jar of peanut butter, she licked the smooth thickness from her fingertip, slowing her pace when she noticed Daryl was watching her with a heavy hooded stare.

Smearing another finger full on to her outstretched tongue, she said, "Daryl?"

"Huh," he asked around the jelly he slurped off the spoon.

When she held silent for a moment, watching his mouth intently, he made his roaming eyes focus on hers. "I was wonderin'…"

"No need to be shy now, darlin'," he told her as her cheeks turned red, and her eyes darted toward the ceiling in her famous eye roll, her voice trailing off. His head flipping to the dresser across the way. "Think that went out the wind'a long ago."

She couldn't think of a way to say what she wanted without sounding like a complete idiot, so she acted on instinct instead. Using a curled finger she scooped up some peanut butter, and before he could protest, she smeared it across his naked chest.

Daryl was dumbstruck for a moment at a loss for words. Once he found his tongue, he mumbled, "You better clean that up."

Blindly, he sat the jelly on the nightstand next to the bed, and instantly reached for her. His fingers wound themselves in her nearly dry hair and he firmly tugged her to him. With a kiss that was merely tongues and teeth, he groaned as her mouth slipped down his chin, her teeth grazing the flesh of his neck before biting his shoulder.

She leaned across the bed, her legs slipping behind her as she let her tongue trail over his torso, sucking hard at the peanut butter, lathering several spots that were thicker than others. She felt his chest rumble as a growl issued close to her ear, his hand leaving her hair, traveling down her neck to the smooth plane of her back, and eagerly as his hand came close to her ass she arched into his touch.

She let out a throaty moan when he gripped the plump flesh there, squeezing her tight butt hard before smacking the tender surface. She bit hard into his peck as the rhythm of his breathing increased, lavishing the effected skin with a wet tongue as she continued down his torso. Licking the traces of peanut butter from his navel, she let her tongue dance over the defined lines of his abdomen, her intent clear as she traced his waistline with a sharp nail.

Taking her chin in between a forefinger and a thumb, he rasped on a shallow breath. "Beth, y' don't gotta."

"But I wanna," she pouted up at him, her vision blurry with heating desire. "I wanna taste ya, you know." Shrugging, she continued. "Like you did."

"By all means," he stated gruffly, pushing his arms behind his head, an animalistic glaze to his eyes as he watched her.

Little puffs of her breath tickled his skin as she licked away another smear. Her gaze going to the bulge that was peeking out through the opening of his boxers. Gulping down a breath she traced his hardness through his shorts liking the hiss of breath she heard as he inhaled sharply. Encouraged by the sound, Beth sat back on her hunches, letting her nails scrap into him as she pulled his boxers over his trim hips.

Daryl couldn't have stopped her if a whole herd of zombies stumbled into the room. He waited breathlessly to see what her next move would be. He had meant what he said. She didn't have to take him in her mouth, and he'd never in a million years ask her to, but he wasn't about to stop it either.

He wanted to know what it was like. No girl had ever done that to him before. He wanted to feel her hot mouth close over his tip, he wanted to thrust to the hilt into her mouth, he wanted to feel the scrap of her teeth on his velvet flesh. He wanted to feel the silken glide of her tongue swirling around him until he exploded. As it was her steaming breath fanning over him caused his body to give a light jerk.

Her eyes left the bulge of his anatomy to fly up to meet his. He looked like he was in pure agony, his teeth gritting, his jaw ticking as he waited. The worry of doing it right left her as his stare burned into her. She would highly doubt she could do anything wrong at this point.

Brushing her doubts and fear aside, she enfolded him in a tight fist, hearing his breath leave in a whoosh of air when her tongue grazed the hood, coming into contact with a bead of moisture. Suddenly she was addicted to the sight, smell and taste of him.

Holding him in tight fingers, she let her tongue dance around his base before skirting up his length. Her own breath hitching when his hand came down to cup her breast, kneading the mound with hard fingers.

Easing closer to him, she shifted to kneel between his outstretched legs, her mouth opening wider as she sucked the tip into her mouth. Mounting pleasure shot through her when he let out another low hiss, rolling her tongue over him before letting more of him slip into her mouth. Slowly her mouth began to move at the same time as her hand, causing him to jerk, and whither beneath her.

She felt his fingers tangling in her hair, pulling her away from his arousal. "Baby, c'mon."

She didn't want to leave this new exciting position. She'd always wondered what the girls at school had been going on and on about, and now she did. The taste of him was like melting Carmel on her tongue, and his moans were as addicting as his taste. Who knew she could have Daryl Dixon shuttering with anticipation?

When she didn't immediately follow his command he sat up, and pulled her into his lap. His mouth going impatiently to hers, his coarse stubble rubbing her chin raw as he kissed her. He nearly exploded when the taste of himself entered his mouth, never thinking it could be arousing to taste one's own self.

His hands kneaded her ass beneath hard fingers as he adjusted her over the top of him. Caught up in sensation he devoured her lips. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, she moaned when he slipped a finger into her from behind.

She was riding his fingers, returning his hard kiss, the taste of him still heavy on her tongue when she came with a low moan.

He knocked over the jelly on the nightstand as he reached for it, just barely catching the jar before it rolled to the floor. Taking a big glob of the sticky goo, he ripped his mouth away from hers as he smeared in down over her breasts and belly.

"Daryl," she cried with a tinge of excitement in her voice. "Ya better clean that up, Mr. Dixon."

"Oh, I planned on it, Greene." A toothy smile came across his face before slipping away. Dropping another kiss to her lips, he redirected his attention to the sticky jam slipping down her torso.

He was in the middle of sucking the jelly from between her breast when she rubbed her tight little bottom against his firm tip. "Hurry up, Dixon."

He decided there and then that he couldn't deny her anything. She could ask for the stars, and he'd grab them for her on his way down from heaven. That's what she was. Heaven. If one existed in the universe, she was it.

Still licking at the mess he'd made, pressing fingers adjusted her over his tip. With a nudge, he easily sank into her slick core. When she threw her head back with an eager arch, his hands guided her as she wiggled her hips, seeking satisfaction.

One thing about Beth Greene was she could pick up anything quickly. Once she learned the motions he taught her, she put her all into it, rotating her hips she tightened her muscles around him. His hot breath soaking into her skin as his head rested heavily on her chest, all the while he jerked up to meet her.

His hands slipped between their bodies to play with the nub nestled in her folds, and bliss found her for the fourth time that day. Instantly, his release followed hers, his arousal slamming into her tight body as he cried out.

Exhausted they fell into a sweat drenched heap on top of the bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK. THX FOR READING.**


	4. Chapter 4

***** I CAN TELL BY THE RESPONSE OF THE VIEWS AND VISITS THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY ENOUGH TO KEEP VISITING SO I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE IT. IT DOESN'T HURT TO HEAR YOUR OPINION THOUGH. THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGE- MENT. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

*****PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YA LIKE THIS STORY. LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL. THANKS.*****

* * *

><p>A giggle slipped out of her throat as he followed her into the shower.<p>

After their recent play with their peanut butter and jelly they were both a sticky mess, and she hadn't been to surprised when Daryl grabbed her by the hand and led her into the bathroom. "Whatya think your sister's gonna say when she finds out 'bout us?" he asked close to her ear as they stepped beneath the onslaught of cold water.

"Uhuh," Beth shrugged shivering as the water ran down over her back. "With the way things are now, I don't see how anyone has the right to tell another person how to be happy."

The concern on Daryl's face lifted as she stood facing him. He was proud to see how much she'd grown in their weeks together. Not only had she learned to defined herself, she'd evolved into this girl-woman, who wasn't afraid of how she felt, and now apparently wasn't scared to show it.

He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but if their growing relationship didn't bother her despite their age difference, then he wasn't gonna let it bother him either.

The group would just have to get used to them being together when they found them.

Wow, she wasn't the only one who'd evolved due to their time together. This was the first time he actually believed they would find their family.

The corners of his lips tipped, and he cupped her cheek. Placing a soft kiss on her upturned lips, he stepped in closer to her, pulling her wet trembling body close to his. He flinched when her cold wet skin came into contact with his, and then settled in close to her, wanting to share his heat.

She broke the kiss with a shiver, saying, "I'm gonna get brain freeze, Mr. Dixon:"

"Trade ya spots," he mumbled as he turned them so that he would take the freezing downpour himself.

"Shit that's fuckin' cold," he breathed gasping as the cold water pounded down over his back.

It only took him a moment before he was soaking a sponge with soap, and cold water and scrubbing himself down. Once he finished, he turned to her, his movements turning slow and lazy as he ran the sponge down her front to wipe the sticky residue of the jelly away.

If the water hadn't been so fuckin cold he would have taken her again right there.

* * *

><p>One minute she was beaming in the afterglow of their growing relationship, and the next, the house was swarming with walkers, and Daryl was screaming at her to run.<p>

She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to run.

She did so anyway, fear squeezing her chests as she ran for all she was worth. She was in the middle of the street, her breath coming in pained gulps. She had just stopped when a car came barreling toward her, and for a brief moment she was frozen in place her limbs too frightened to move. Then just before the car would have struck her, she dove out of its way.

The screeching of brakes filled her ears and before she could pick herself up from the gravel under her, two men grabbed her up, dragging her toward the awaiting car.

Just before they managed to push her inside, she remembered to fight. Kicking and screaming she fought, biting the one as hard as she could, as she twisted and kicked against his tight hold around her middle.

She was no match for the strong arm holding onto her tightly, never once relinquishing his hold on her, he shoved her into the back seat, knocking her head carelessly into the door.

She thought she heard someone scream, "Beeeth," just before everything went dark.

Daryl ran with all he was worth toward the car as it sped away, his only thoughts were to get to her. Just when it would have turned the corner and disappeared, his brain kicked in and he whipped the gun he carried from his waistband. He didn't know how he managed to hit the back tire, he was just thankful he did as he heard it pop.

Then he was running again as sparks flew out from beneath the rim as the driver tried to continue on. When the driver hit a rut however, the car spun out of control, slamming into the trunk of a large tree.

Daryl didn't miss a beat. He ran to the car and within seconds he had the driver kneeling in the gravel before him. Without hesitation he lifted the gun and planted a bullet in between the man's eyes.

He didn't know why they had ambushed the house. He didn't know why they had tried to take Beth, all he knew was he wouldn't let them. Not while there was a breath left his body. He barely gave the passenger a thought glancing in his direction briefly, glad he'd been knocked unconscious by the crash.

In seconds, Daryl eased Beth from the car, cradling her in his arms, his bow across his back, he turned to the awaiting forest.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK.**


	5. Chapter 5

*****THANKS FOR VISITING ONCE AGAIN. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE I LIKE HEARING FROM EVERYONE. MORE HEAT TO COME. PROMISE. ENJOY.*****

* * *

><p>Daryl walked until his arms hurt, and his legs threatened to buckle at the knees. He walked until his breathing turned heavy, and he stumbled over the root of a tree. He walked until they were deep in the trees, and there was no hope of any normal person ever finding them.<p>

Glancing down at the limp form in his arms, he jostled her enough to see a golf ball sized lump forming on her head, blood seeped from a cut at the center, and he had an overwhelming urge to go back and make sure the passenger claimed a bullet as well.

"Beth," he whispered, next to her ear. He didn't want to risk being too loud, and drawing walkers to them so he tried to keep as quiet as possible. "C'mon, baby doll, wake up."

It took him a few tries but finally her bright blues popped open, and she gave a startled cry as her memory returned.

"'S alright, baby doll, I gotcha, and ain't gonna let nothin' happen t' ya." Daryl stopped bracketed between two trees. "I need t' put'a on yer feet. Can ya stand, ya think?"

"Mmm," she said, her hand coming up to touch the bump on her head, it aching something fierce. "What happened, Daryl?"

"Not sure, darling," he told her, slowly lowering her to her feet. "One minute we was talkin' 'bout stayin' at that shit hole, and the next, we was bein' chased by walkers. Got t' the street just in time to see two assholes tryin' t' stick ya in the car."

"I bit one of 'em," she explained as she tried to balance on her feet, swaying ever so slightly, she grasped the hand he held out to her. "I tried to get away, but he had me to tight."

"'S alright, I gotcha." Squeezing her fingers tight before releasing them. With his arms now free, he rolled his shoulders trying to release the bound muscles, letting the crossbows weight slip from his back. Holding the bow tight with his free hand his eyes roamed her face, making sure she was real and not figment of his imagination.

"How'd I get free," she wanted to know, leaning her weight on him, feeling a little groggy. She knew the answer to that question before she even asked, but she asked anyway. "Did you come get me?"

"Sure did, Greene," he told her, kissing her forehead lightly when it rested on his chin. "Can't get rid of me that easy, girl. Let me take a look at yer head."

She didn't know how he could see anything as dark as it was but still she obediently lifted her head for him. Using the black bandanna he kept tucked in his back pocket, he wiped the blood from the wound, and she was surprised how tender he was.

"Thank you for coming after me," she told him lifting up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek when he raised his head.

"Don't need t' thank me, baby doll," his voice strained at the thought of losing her. There was no way he'd let anyone take her away from him, not when she'd so willingly agreed to be his, even damning their family if they attempted to get in the middle. "I will always come for ya, Beth. Believe that."

"We need to find some place to stay for the night," she told him. After taking a quick look around, she looked back to him. "Guess this is as good a place as any."

"Reckon yer, right." Leading her to what looked to be softer ground, he sat, his legs wide so she could nestle in the middle of them. "Prolly ain't nothin' 'round for miles, yet. Know one thin' though, if it looks t' good t' be true we ain't goin', deal."

"Deal," she whispered, closing her eyes she nestled her cheek against his chest and breathed in his comforting scent. Boldly, she lifted his shirt and ran her fingers over his bare skin. "Daryl?"

"Huh," he answered, loving the soft play of her fingers over him. Laying his head back against the tree trunk at his back, he curled his arms around her waist tight, half fearing someone would come try and snatch her away from him.

He'd kill 'em, let 'em try, he promised to himself.

"What if they find us?" The thought caused a shiver to run through her body, her fingers going still against his skin.

"Don't worry, baby doll, I ain't lettin' 'em take ya away," he reassured her, hoping to chase the fear away.

When she relaxed against him and her fingers continued their petting, he shifted so the gun he held was visible. After tonight, he had no problem puttin' a bullet into anyone.

"Daryl?"

"Huh?"

"Did ya just call me baby doll?"

"Yeah."

"Kay."

* * *

><p>They came across a stream the next afternoon, and they took the opportunity to wash up and drink their fill.<p>

Daryl soaked the bandana, and held it out to her. Taking in the swelling on her forehead, his anger rising as he examined the purple welt there. "Here put that on yer head."

Her head throbbed from the knot on her forehead, and her hand drifted up to touch it. Beth grimaced as she followed his instruction, but she had to admit the cool water felt good on it. "Think we might be able to find somewhere to raid. I'm starving."

"We might be able to follow some tracks, and rustle up some grub." Daryl let his gaze travel all around them before deciding on a direction. "Let's see what we can find down this stream a ways."

They'd been walking since the sun had come up and they were both pretty worn from the events of the day before, and he'd like nothing better than to find a spot where they could relax, even if it was for a minute or two.

Judging Beth's current state he knew she needed it.

"When yer feeling up to it," he began, indicating her head wound, he continued, "I'll show ya how t' get outta that hold he had ya in."

"I tried, Daryl," she started her voice breaking as the memory pledged her. Even now, she could feel the press of the man who'd grabbed her from behind, and she shuddered. "I was kickin' and screamin' but I couldn't get loose."

"We will fix that, baby doll." Taking her hand in his, he squeezed her fingers. "No one will ever be able t' hold ya like that again."

She would have passed him a small smile if her head hadn't just resumed its pounding. When they came within view of a tent set up several yards away, Daryl shifted their positions, putting himself in front of her. While he knew Beth was capable of taking care of herself, he didn't want her straining herself in her current state.

With a wave of his hand he silently passed her the gun, steadily holding the bow up, ready to put a bolt through anything that may stumble in their path.

Beth had never trained with a gun before, but she knew enough to pull the trigger, and after the terrifying events of the night before, she had no problem doing it either. She stopped when he held his hand out behind him as they drew closer to the camp.

Her quick gaze surveyed the area, checking for walkers or a hidden straggler. All seemed to be quiet, peaceful but as she was learning, things were not always what they seemed. After the near abduction at the funeral home she would forever be cautious.

As they drew closer, she must've stepped on a twig, because the snapping sound suddenly had the tent bouncing in different directions. They were lucky however because whoever was inside was locked securely away behind the zipper.

Daryl didn't waste a second before sending a bolt through the head of the walker inside. When all was quiet, he called her over after looking around. "There's a cooler by the fire pit, check and see what's inside."

Unfortunately, all they found was spoiled food inside, Beth groaning as the smell wafted to her nose making her nauseous. She turned back to Daryl with a shake of her head.

"'S alright," he told her as they continued on. "We'll find somethin'."

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK**


	6. Chapter 6

*****I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YA A TASTE OF THE HEAT TO TIDE YA OVER FOR A MOMENT. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO CONTINUES TO VISIT, VIEW, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPRORT. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW. LOVE IT. ENJOY.*****

* * *

><p>They sat next to the little camp fire they'd built with the merger supplies they managed to find in an abandoned car along the dirt road they'd located. Even though Daryl didn't think it wise to stay on it, they kept it in sight as they wearily trudged through the forest.<p>

After tracking a rabbit for nearly half the day, they'd finally caught dinner, and now, bellies still raw with hunger, they watched the bones burn.

"Least we found a blanket," Beth said, leaning into him as she spread the heavy wool across her legs. She nuzzled into the leather vest he wore as he slung his arm over her shoulder to draw her closer. "Hopefully, it won't get to chilly tonight."

Daryl glanced up through the trees overhead. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon. "It was pretty warm today, so it should stay somewhat warm. Least the trees will block any wind."

They'd used the hubcaps they'd pulled off the car earlier to make a small perimeter for their temporary camp. At the very least they would be warned if a walker stumbled their way.

Beth was having a hard time paying attention to their surroundings because Daryl was lightly stroking a path down her neck with the pad of his thumb. Electricity seemed to tingle across the skin where he rubbed her. Her eyes rolled, loving the sensations his touch aroused within her.

She shifted against him hoping he'd get the message and let his touch travel lower. When his forefinger began tracing the skin just above the collar of her t-shirt, she moaned softly, turning her head into the side of his neck.

Lightly, she nibbled on the pulse of his neck. When her teeth pierced the skin there, his hand slipped down the front of her shirt to cup a breast, and a throb echoed through the hardening tip. An aroused tremor coursed through her when he pinched the swelling nipple.

Daryl lifted her chin, dropping his mouth to hers, letting his tongue dive deeply between her lips, circling hers, liking the way hers followed as his retreated. He licked her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth. Despite the rabbit they'd just consumed, there was a trace of mint on her tongue.

"Y' taste so fuckin' good," he mumbled against her lips, his hand squeezing her breast, before his wet lips kissed down her chin. Turning to face her he pulled her deeper into his embrace, his cock straining the front of his pants when her ass settled into the junction of his legs. His hand momentarily left the swell of her breast to mold his hand to one firm butt cheek.

Beth's own enthusiasm grew when she felt the urgency in his touch. Climbing to her knees in front of him, she lifted her shirt over her head wanting to feel his rough callused palms on her skin. He didn't disappoint her either, instantly his hands moved from her ass to her waist, his fingers digging into her, trying to draw her closer.

His mouth skated down her exposed throat, sucking hard on her collarbone before kissing a path to her collarbone. His fingers floated over her spine to the clasp of her bra, and with quick fingers he released it, and his greedy touch ran over her silken skin to her breast.

Beth let out a hiss of air when he sucked the perky tip into his mouth, lightly biting into the sharp point. Growing impatient for his possession she gripped his biceps, her nails digging into the hard muscle there, groaning when his strong fingers located the button on her jeans. She felt her lower body throb with need when his knuckles brushed the soft skin of her belly.

Daryl pushed the tight material of her jeans down her hips, his mouth resting at the base of her neck. "I wanna be inside ya. Damn, baby doll, whatya doin' t' me?"

This was the first time Daryl could ever remember forgetting the troubles they were facing. Currently, the world could explode around them, and all that would matter is having this woman on him, around him.

It didn't matter if they were half starving, or that they were in the middle of the forest with no shelter. He didn't care that walkers roamed the woods all around them. All he wanted in that very minute was to bury himself into Beth. He wanted to feel her tightly gripping him until he saw the white hot rain of stars.

As soon as her jeans rode low on her hips, his strong fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs before brushing his finger over the wetness that drenched her panties.

Beth's hips automatically curved into the palm of his hands, wanting him inside her. Her mouth found his, roughly pulling his shirt up to feel his rigid chest. When he helped her pull the warm flannel over his head, she pushed him back into the bed of grass. After a few impatient kicks, she managed to wiggle free from the trappings of her pants and blanket, leaving her only in her panties in front of him.

Eager fingers roamed his abdomen before locating the bulge straining against his pants. Wantonly, she rubbed him through the tightening fabric, the whole time kissing over his hard pecks to a flat male nipple, biting and licking the tiny nub.

Ever since she'd taken him into her mouth, she couldn't think of anything else. She loved the way he tasted against her tongue, and she loved the feel of his velvety tip sliding against her tongue.

With that thought in mind her nimble fingers went to work on his zipper.

Daryl moaned low in his throat as he sprang free, his fingers slipping under the elastic on her panties to dip the tip inside of her slick opening. He felt himself swell even bigger to the point of busting when she wrapped her fingers around him.

As her tongue encountered the head of his cock, she was just licking the bead of moisture when he tangled his fingers in her hair, desperately seeking the heat of her mouth. Growling as she took him into her mouth, "Goddamn, baby doll."

"Bang."

"What the fuck was that?" Daryl jumped as the shot rang out into the darkening night. Carefully, he untangled himself from Beth as he swiftly rose to his feet. Casting a worried glance at Beth who now stood with a stricken expression on her face, dressed in only her panties, he said, "Get dressed."

Beth scrambled to don her clothes at the same time as Daryl slid his pants over his hips, and zipped them. She was just pushing her arms through the sleeves of her shirt when Daryl thrust the gun into her hand.

"If anyone touches ya," Daryl began with menace in his tone, "y' shoot their fuckin' ass. Don't hesitate. Got it?"

She nodded as she watched him with wide blue eyes.

"C'mon." He was about to turn to where the sound had originated when he turned back to Beth. Grabbing her by her shirt front he yanked her to him, and dropped a quick kiss to her upturned lips. Staring into her eyes, he said, "Everything will be fine, just stay close and follow my lead."

"I will."

Nodding back at her, he grabbed his bow, and headed away from their camp.

Beth followed close behind, stepping only where Daryl had stepped, not wanting to make a noise. After what happened at the funeral home the last thing she wanted to do was get separated from him.

If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here right now. Who knew where she'd be, and the thought scared her. Even now she felt a slight tremble of fear ripple through her.

Slowly they crept through the brush coming within sight of the dirt road they'd been following. They crouched low so their presence would go undetected as they took in the scene below.

From where they watched they could tell there were several people littering the road. There appeared to be a lot of tension within the group, and they could hear someone crying as they approached.

"Looks like someone needs our help," she whispered to Daryl from where she watched over his shoulder.

"Looks that way," he nodded with a little apprehension in his gruff voice.

The last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize Beth to help these people but when another sharp cry rent the otherwise peaceful night, he knew he couldn't ignore the situation below.

Glancing around to survey the area, Daryl turned to Beth. "This 's what we're gonna do."

"Want ya t' keep the gun out in front of ya," he started, confidence in her ability to follow his instruction clear in his voice. "Ya aim for the head ya got me. Remember don't hesitate."

Beth generally wasn't a fighter. She was a nurture by nature, and the thought of someone needing her help was one way to bring out the fight in her. Even now she could feel her mothering instinct kick in. She had no problem protecting who ever needed her.

"I will, Daryl."

"I know ya will, baby doll."

"Daryl?"

"Huh?" he asked as he thought of a plan.

"Don't ever stop calling me that."

"Promise," he winked over his shoulder.

"I want ya t' go around that way. When ya get close t' that fella hold yer gun on his head, kay. I'll go around that way, and draw their attention to me. When they look my way, step outta the woods, gun aimed at his head, and keep it there. If them folks that need us are smart they'll jump in t' help."

"Alright."

Beth went to step around Daryl when his hand shot out and took hold of her arm. She smiled when he dropped a parting kiss on her lips, and the warm fuzzy feeling returned to her chest. Pride filled her as she watched him move around to the spot he'd indicated.

She didn't know what she'd ever down to deserve someone so damn… There were not enough words to describe what Daryl Dixon was. He was so many different things. Loyal. Courageous. Hot. And he was hers.

Smiling, she shook her head free of the distraction Daryl presented, and she inched slowly around to the man he'd pointed to. She did as he'd told her, keeping her aim on the man's head that was saying something to someone he had pinned below his big, heavy body.

When she heard the sob of the person being held her mothering instinct kicked in and she forgot to wait on Daryl's lead.

Stepping out of the forest, she kept the gun on the man.

"Let him go, or I'll put a fuckin' bullet in your skull.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

*****THANKS TO ALL WHO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, VISIT, VIEW, AND REVIEW. ENOY.*****

* * *

><p>Beth was proud of how steady she was. She'd never thought her voice could hold so much authority. It probably helped that she meant every word she spoke. If this man looking at her with his wide surprised eyes breathed the wrong way, she would shoot him with no hesitation.<p>

"Hey sweetie, ya don't really wanna shoot me now do ya?"

"I said let the kid go, now." Her voice echoed through the street turning everyone's attention in her direction.

The boy crying under the man's weight stopped as he gasped for breath, but she didn't take her eyes off of her target. She didn't even flinch when she heard Daryl barge onto the scene with a, "Drop it, motherfucker."

Daryl's heart had stopped in his chest when he'd heard Beth's commanding tone echoing over the commotion. He didn't know if he wanted to choke her or kiss her. He'd told her to wait for his signal, and she'd barged out without waiting. Yet the way she was handling herself told him, she was following his instructions.

He didn't move as he waited with his crossbow aimed at what appeared to be an old biker's head. He didn't need to see who the man pointed his gun at to put the bolt through his head. "Drop yer fuckin' gun now."

The man that had been on his knees in front of the biker flew up off the ground the minute the bikers eyes left him startled by the new comer. An elbow flew out catching the man in the nose, whipping around he grabbed the gun from the unsuspecting biker and fired, blasting a hole clean through the man's chest.

Just when the bullet left the gun, another woman joined the fray. With a wild battle cry, she whipped her blade from the sheath at her back, and staggered after the man in front of her. The long rapier going through the man's chest.

As soon as Daryl realized who these men had, he swung his arm around and shot a man coming at him with a bolt to his chest. "Fire, Beth."

Beth's finger squeezed the trigger at Daryl's command. Her eyes went as wide as saucers when the bullet struck, and she stood there gasping. She'd never shot anyone before, and the sight, and the idea of taking a man's life nearly caused her to forget why.

When the large man slumped forward she saw an arm reach out, and then, she was dropping to the ground to help the boy pinned under the large man's dead weight. It took a great amount of effort to lift him from the boy, her arms weren't that strong after all.

She refused to even glance at the man again as he bled out into the dirt. She had to remember not to sympathize over the man she'd just killed. If the bastard could hurt a kid he wasn't worth crying for. Even so she felt large tears build up in her eyes.

The first thing she saw when the boy wiggled free from the weight pinning him down was a head full of black hair, and when his eyes rose to meet hers, recognition flowed through her.

"Carl?"

Instantly, she fell to her knees, and grabbed the sobbing boy to her chest. Tears stung her eyes, falling unheeded when his arms went around her, hugging her so tight she couldn't breathe. "It's alright, I gotcha."

She heard a final shot ring into the night before all was quiet again. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up to make sure Daryl was well, and safe. When she saw him head for Rick, and embrace him, her attention went to Michonne as she stumbled toward her.

"Beth," she whispered, a corner of her mouth lifting in greeting. The woman's attention then turned to Carl as she fell to her knees at their side. "Carl, baby."

Michonne wrapped them both in a bone shattering hug, rocking them, all three sobbed in relief.

"Ya alright, man?" Daryl eased back, looking Rick over closely. Rick's eyes were glazed and he spit blood into the dirt, indicating he'd put up one hell of a fight. When Rick appeared to be in shock, Daryl reached out and shook his shoulder. "Hey."

It took Rick a minute to process everything that happened, but finally comprehension dawned. "Daryl. How the hell? Where did ya come from?"

"Me and Beth was camped out nearby. Heard the shot," Daryl replied gruffly. Daryl saw the wild look in Rick's eyes as he tried to speak past his split lip. "We came to see who needed our help. Damn good thing too."

"Damn, it's good to see ya," Rick drawled slowly, his gaze going to Carl.

"Yea, likewise, could'a been better circumstances," Daryl stated with a shrug, slinging his bow over his shoulder. "We need t' get outta here, walkers will be wonderin' outta hidin'."

Rick nodded in understanding his gaze never leaving Carl.

The man seemed frozen with indecision. A part of him wanting to go to his son, yet seeming to realize he needed to hang back.

"We'll go back t' where me and Beth was campin'." The moment he said her name he remembered to be mad at her, and as soon as the kid didn't have his arms around her, he would let her know it too.

Rick wanted desperately to go to his son, but thought better of it. Carl needed a woman's touch more than anything at the moment. Kicking the man in his path, Rick took a quick look around. "Let's gather what we can use from these assholes, and get moving. I've had all the fightin' I can stand for the night."

"Pretty bad when the livin' are more dangerous than the dead." Daryl put in, rifling through one of the dead man's pockets. Relieving the asshole of the pistol wrapped in his fingers, he tucked it into the waistband of his pants before planting a last kick of his own.

Beth finally untangled her arms from around Carl as he quieted, his face buried in Michonne's neck. A soft smile played over her lips as she took in the sight. For some reason, it tugged at her heart. Carl needed a mother, and who better to feel that void than Michonne?

Michonne's dark eyes followed her as she stood. The woman nodding when Beth said, "We should go."

It wasn't long before they began hearing the moans of the walkers ambling their way. "We're prolly gonna have t' find another place t' bed down for the night. We're bout t' get swarmed. Beth, get up here, want ya t' stay close."

Beth could tell by the way he was talking he was a little pissed at her, and really shouldn't blame him. "Daryl, I know…"

"Ya don't know, Beth," he hissed grabbing her arm as they picked up their pass. "My fuckin' heart stopped when ya came outta the woods like that. I told ya to stay put until I got their attention."

"I know it…" her reply trailed off as a walker stumbled her way.

Daryl didn't hesitate stepping forward, he slashed at the things face, its brains spilling out from his nose, at the blunt force of the blow. "Y' could'a wound up dead, Beth."

She really didn't have it in her to argue with him. There was no way she could dispute his logic. If things had went any other way, she could've wound up dead. Then she'd killed a man for the first time tonight, and she wasn't sure how exactly to handle that.

And then, once again, they were on the run from a herd of walkers that would see them if they didn't get off the road. Not only that but she was still worried about Carl, while he was keeping pace behind them, he still seemed to be in shock, and the two following the boy seemed to be as well.

Physically, Rick didn't look to well, and she was sure his mental state wasn't far behind after the events she'd witnessed. Michonne herself seemed to be fighting her own slipping state, never wavering from Carl's side.

Glancing at the man running alongside her, she said, "Can't we do this later? We need to find somewhere to stay."

"Oh, we're gonna do it later, believe that."

* * *

><p>"This looks good," Daryl whispered, when they came to what looked to be a storage shed some time later. "Michonne, I need ya t' take a look around over on that side, make sure it's clear. Me and Rick will clear this side, and take care of whatever might be in this shed."<p>

Her dark gaze lingered briefly on the boy still traumatized from the assault he'd endured earlier. When Beth stepped up next to him. "I got 'em."

With a slight nod Michonne went to tend to the backside of the shed, while Daryl and Rick made a quick round of the front. "Look's good."

"All looks good in the shed from what I can see," Rick mumbled, past his swelling lip.

Daryl entered first, and once he'd determined they were safe to enter he motioned for them to follow. Once inside, Rick stumbled over an old lawn mower to where Michonne sat next to Carl quickly taking the boy's other side as he hunkered down.

Daryl managed to latch the door with some rope he found tucked in one corner before he turned to locate Beth, stumbling over a hoe, he let out a string of curses.

Beth stood there blindly. She couldn't see two inches in front of her face. She jumped ever so slightly when Daryl took hold of her wrist, and pulled her into his chest. His sigh of relief glided over her cheek, and she turned her head to press her lips against his.

She needed his comfort right now. The events of the night to much to process by herself, tears running down her cheeks, she let out a sniffle as she kissed him back.

Daryl kissed her roughly with all the pent up anxiety he'd experienced when she'd rushed into the fray. The thought of losing her was thick in his throat as he took possession of her lips. He wanted nothing more than to lie her down and love her well into the night. Mindful of the others however, he pulled back, and took her by the arm, leading her to their own side of the shed.

Neither of them spoke as they tucked themselves neatly into a corner. Finding her ear, he whispered, "Tomorrow we're gonna have a talk, baby doll."

She nodded against his shoulder as he tucked her into his side, and her hand skimmed his waistline before traveling beneath his shirt. She needed to feel him, need to feel the warmth of his skin, needed to reassure herself that he was right there beside her. Breathing in his familiar sent, she let out a shaky breath as she tried to erase the man's image from her mind.

* * *

><p>Rick for a long time didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. Not after everything that had happened. He was consumed with grief. They'd all lost so much over the last few weeks, and he couldn't get rid of the guilt that gnawed at his belly.<p>

They'd lost the best man he'd ever known.

They'd lost their home.

They'd lost their security.

They'd lost their family.

They'd lost Judith.

And tonight his son had lost something he would never be able to replace.

His innocence.

While nothing had really happened, thank god. That man's intentions were bluntly clear, and he couldn't get rid of this nagging, burning guilt that told him it was all his fault.

When a hand reached over, and took his holding tightly, he feared it was his only grip left on sanity, and he was grateful for it as he tangled his fingers through hers.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK THX**


	8. Chapter 8

*****I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT. THANKS FOR ALL OF THE VIEWS, VISITS, REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. YOU ALL INSPIRE ME, AND MAKE ME WANT TO BE A BETTER WRITER. THANKS AGAIN. ENJOY.*****

* * *

><p>The sun came in brightly through the crack in the door the following morning, casting the interior of the shed in various shades of gray. Daryl woke slowly, his eyes feeling like sand paper when he opened them. His neck had an awful kink in it from the position he'd slept in. With a sharp pain in the protesting muscle, he lifted his head, his hand going up to rub the muscle.<p>

Sometime during the night, Beth had slipped down until her head rested in his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his legs, holding him as she slept. His own arm was wrapped around her middle, his hand resting over one small breast, his fingers twitching over one small mound when a clearing of a throat startled him. His hand fell away as he turned his head toward the sound, still rubbing at his neck.

Michonne was staring back at him, one midnight brow raised in silent question, her death stare enough to give him pause. Rick and Carl, on the other hand, were luckily still passed out, and had missed Daryl's intimate touch.

If it had been anyone else, Daryl would have blown them off. Michonne however could kick a man's ass any day of the week. In silent answer, he shrugged his free shoulder, the movement causing Beth to stir.

As soon as they were all up and around, he was sure he'd have to answer several questions, judging the look in the woman's eye. For now however, he turned his attention back to the sleeping figure in his lap.

When she rolled over to face him, he took the opportunity to examine the bump on her forehead. A lot of the swelling had gone down, and there was mostly just a gash there, but the purple had yet to fade. Unable to resist, he brushed a lock of white blond out of her face, tucking the strand behind her ear, letting his knuckle caress her soft cheek.

Her golden lashes fluttered open, and a soft smile greeted him. Obviously, she'd forgotten they had company because, she lifted up off the ground fully intending to embrace him when Michonne again cleared her throat. Beth's blond head whipped around in surprise before recognition crossed her face.

"How's Carl?" she whispered as she pushed into a sitting position. Beth's blue gaze instantly dropped to boy that was stretched out across the woman, sympathy shining bright on her face.

"He's been better," Michonne replied her inquisitive dark gaze still trying to figure out the scene before her.

Beth nodded slowly. They'd all been better, she thought silently, as she climbed slowly to her feet, dusting the dirt off her jeans. "Daryl, I gotta go."

"Go?"

"You know," she whispered her cheeks going pink.

It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about, but when he did, he got to his feet, his hand finding his bow. Untying the rope he'd secured last night, he released the door and stepped outside. As soon as he was sure it was all clear, he motioned for her to follow with a flick of his wrist.

While Daryl took a piss he let his searching gaze take in their surroundings in the bright light of day. About a half an acre away there was a house hidden by a cluster of trees. There didn't seem to be any signs of life in that direction, he decided, tucking himself back in his pants. If they could scavenge some useful things from the place, he would be a happy camper, he decided. He located Beth just as she was fastening her pants, stopping he took in the sight of her.

Her hair looked like a tangled mess, her face was smudged with dirt and dried blood, and her clothes had defiantly seen better days, yet she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wasn't sure exactly why she'd chosen to give herself to him, but he felt like the luckiest person in the world.

The second he stepped into her line of view she headed straight into his arms. He dropped his head and took her lips in a desperate kiss. Pressing a final one to her mouth, he stopped her when she would have pulled away.

"Oh no," he told her, taking her by the arm, he pulled her several yards away from the shed. He knew he was about to raise his voice, and he didn't want to disturb the others. "If you ever pull such a foolish stunt again, I swear, Greene, I'll tie ya up before I let ya help."

She could see the concern shining bright in his eyes. "I know, I just heard someone cry out, and I couldn't help it. I had to do some…"

She didn't get a chance to finish because he'd already pulled her back in his arms, his big hands cupping her cheeks. "Don't do it again. I think my heart dropped into my stomach, and it still hasn't come out yet."

It wasn't hard to figure out what he was talking about. The thought of something ever happening to him made her heart give a painful jerk, and she squeezed her arms around his waist even tighter. "I won't."

His lips grazed her forehead as he spoke. "Yer everything t' me, I cannot lose ya."

"I ain't goin' nowhere, Daryl." Love shone bright in her eyes, her cheeks going pink, her lips parting as she lifted her head to him. "Someday, Daryl Dixon, I'm going to spend the whole day just kissing you."

His hot breath moistened her lips as he said, "Y' won't be gettin' no complaints outta me, baby doll."

He should still be mad at her careless actions the night before, but when she looked at him the way she was now it was impossible. So instead he took her lips letting all of the emotions storming through him out. He kissed her with all the worry, and love, and devotion he had in him.

He had her backed up against a tree ravishing her swollen lips when he heard the shed door creak open. With an unsatisfied groan, he rested his forehead against hers letting his pulse resume its normal pace. Kissing her softly once more, he backed away to face whatever the day had in store.

* * *

><p>Michonne paused when she left the shed to stare at the couple across the way. She wasn't sure what was going on between the two. She'd come out to catch the tail end of whatever the two had been discussing, and saw the kiss between Daryl and Beth.<p>

She wasn't really sure what to make out of it. Beth didn't seem to be upset, so the kiss had to have been mutual. The pairing was unexpected to be sure, but she wouldn't get in the middle of it. From what she could tell Daryl seemed to be dotting on Beth's every word, and if everything hadn't been so fucked up at the present moment, she might have even smiled.

As it was however, she had her own set of problems to deal with. They weren't exactly problems, she guessed, as she turned to see Rick stumble out of their shelter. The sight of him caused a warm fuzzy sensation to snake through her. She hadn't had these feelings since Mike died.

Talk about unusual couples, she mused. She had no room to go lecturing some else about their love life. At least they had a love life, she thought, starting to turn away when she noticed Rick heading in Beth and Daryl's direction.

When Rick's grayish blue gaze landed on Daryl embracing Beth; and he looked as if he would interfere in what was going on; whatever it was, she stepped in his path.

She knew Rick would feel obligated to fill Hershel's shoes, considering the man wasn't here to protect his younger daughter. Placing a hand against his tight abdomen when he would have stormed past, she stopped his advance. When his gaze dropped to her mouth, she said, "Whatever's going on is mutual."

The edge that flamed in his gaze left his tired blue eyes as they met hers. "What is going on?"

"I'm not really sure, but it ain't our business." She warned. "Beth's old enough to determine what she wants, and if Daryl's it then I don't see how we're gonna change that."

His only reply was a grunt as he turned to head around the shed. She stood there staring after him, her fingers tingling as they fell away from him, still feeling those tight muscles. Finally, she pulled her gaze away from their retreating leader to take a quick look around.

She was about to go check on the house she could see off in the distance, but thought better of it. It was better to have back up, she supposed. Nothing ever went right when they were separated, so she decided to wait on the others.

Minutes later, Beth refused to meet Rick's death stare as he talked to Daryl. She stood at her lover's side proudly with her head high, but she couldn't make herself meet his probing gaze. They seemed to be trying to see into her soul and the thought made her a tad uncomfortable. The only person on this earth that had permission to view her soul stood beside her.

"We need to find the rest of our people and find a place to settle down," Rick stated.

"Rick, we need t' stay the fuck away from people. Just before we found you, some whack job tried to steal Beth. If I hadn't got there when I did they would have. Every time we think we can trust someone, they destroy everything we've worked so hard for."

Daryl saw the way Rick's searching gaze kept drifting to Beth and it was really starting to rub him the wrong way. So they'd got caught kissing. They'd already decide in the shower at the funeral home they wouldn't hide the way they felt about each other. So they were bond to get caught in an embrace a time or two.

It was the distrust he caught glistening in the other man's eyes that bothered him however.

Did Rick honestly believe he'd take advantage of Beth? Or any woman for that matter? The mere probability that Rick would believe him capable of endangering a woman put him on the offense.

He didn't know what prompted his next move, and he saw the shock in Beth's face when he threw his arm around her shoulders, bringing her in close, but he didn't back down.

The look on Daryl's face dared Rick to say something.

Ever so slowly, Rick's gaze locked with his, and he saw Michonne stiffen at Rick's side. Even Carl seemed to tense, sensing something he didn't really understand was going on. "Daryl, you have always been apprehensive around people. I understand your caution, but we can't avoid people forever."

"Do ya see the bruise on Beth's forehead? Or better yet why don't ya take a look at yer own face and tell me again how I'm just being overly cautious." Daryl was fully aware of the disapproving looks Rick was passing out by the handful, but he wasn't going to let their former leader put them in harm's way just because he was put off by his and Beth's budding relationship. "Me and Beth already came to the conclusion to avoid helpful people."

Cool blue eyes took in Daryl's hand on Beth's shoulder, and was mildly surprised when the girls arm came up to wrap around Daryl's waist in silent approval. A speculative eyebrow rose as he took in their protest. "Are sure you're not being a bit paranoid, Daryl?"

Daryl couldn't believe the words coming out of Rick's mouth.

"Paranoia wasn't the cause of losing the prison, and it sure as hell didn't cost Hershel his life. Paranoia didn't bash yer face in either." Flipping his hair out of his eyes, he stared intently back at Rick. Fully aware of Beth's arm growing tight around him as he spoke. "If ya have something else on yer mind why don't ya just get it off yer chest, Rick?"

When Rick's mouth fell open as if he would respond Michonne's hand came up to grip his arm. Briefly, their leader's eyes closed as he regained control of what he'd been about to say. "How do you suppose we find the rest of our people?"

When Daryl failed to reply right away Michonne piped in. "Why don't we rest for a few days, ransack that house, see if we can't find the keys to that car in the drive, and gather whatever supplies we can. Maybe with clear heads we can figure out what our next move should be."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

***** I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING READERS FOR REVIEWING. ASSEYLUM, DARLDIXON'SLOVER, NELLIE5446 ****AND NATEICIA. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME. THANKS TO ALL WHO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, VISIT, VIEW, AND REVIEW. YOU ALL MAKE ME LOVE WRITING AGAIN. PLEASE ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Michonne's blade slashed through a walker's head as it descended the stairs when they entered the house. Slowly they fanned out to secure the space they agreed to invade for the next few days. Carl his gun aimed high went around through the dining room to the kitchen, while Rick went around through the living room; leaving Michonne, Daryl and Beth to cautiously mount the stairs.<p>

Stepping over the slumped figure, Michonne led the way, her sword cocked to the side, her stance ready for action.

Once they entered the hallway, a board creaked beneath their feet, and instantly thumping began in a room a few feet away. Daryl held his bow high as Michonne twisted the knob and stepped out of the way. The bolt easily sinking deep in the walker's skull as the door flew open to reveal the master suite.

A quick survey of the rest of the rooms and closets of the dwelling turned up nothing, and Daryl called down the staircase to Rick. "It's all clear up here."

Rick quickly stepped in view, pushing the front door shut, and throwing the bolt. His whole frame seemed to slouch in relief as the click filled the otherwise silent house.

Everyone immediately seemed to relax several tense sighs filling the quiet house. They weren't sure how long they would get to soak up the peace, but they would take whatever they could get.

Beth was the first to speak up, "I'm gonna go see what grub they have in the kitchen."

Skirting Daryl she headed in that direction, holding out her hand to Carl; silently willing the boy with a welcoming smile to take her outstretched fingers.

Carl didn't think twice as his fingers curled around Beth's falling in step behind her as she led him through the house.

"Daryl, why don't you and I board up these windows, and check out the car? With any luck we won't be walking when we leave." Rick began, then pointed at the walker laying across the steps. "Let's get them outta here first."

Daryl didn't miss the way the other man avoided looking at him as he spoke. Before they settled down for the night, he and their former leader were going to have it out, he mentally determined. Even with the tension thick between them, Daryl followed Rick's lead as he headed to the backdoor.

Michonne slowly wandered through the house. Releasing a heavy sigh as she went from room to room. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen when she heard the soft hum of a melody. She stepped into the doorway to see Beth filling a pan with cold water, while Carl rummage through the cupboards.

Beth's movements came to a stop when Michonne's presence caught her attention. "We found some Mac and cheese. I ain't had that in I don't know how long. There's like five boxes."

Michonne's mouth lifted at the pure joy in Beth's face.

It was funny how something so simple could make someone's day, she thought stepping into the kitchen. Propping herself against the counter, she watched as Carl tossed out a can of baked beans from the pantry, stopping the can with her foot as it rolled across the hard wood floor. When Beth skirted her and went to the stove, she saw the young woman in a whole different light.

The girl who had run from the prison weeks ago was not the same one standing before her now. She had the glow of love shining all over her. She was no longer a little girl, Michonne determined, seeing a confidence in her that had never been there before.

Mindful of Carl's presence, Michonne chose her words carefully. "A Dixon, huh?"

Beth went still beneath Michonne's watchful gaze. As Michonne's words washed over her and sank in, she smiled as she resumed lighting the burner with a match. "A sheriff, huh?"

The surprise was evident in Michonne's whole demeanor, her shoulder's going stiff before they once again relaxed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Beth."

"That's a real shame, because I think its kind'a cute," Beth explained placing the pan over the flames. She really didn't know where the courage to talk to Michonne this way came from. Usually the woman's intense eyes sent her in the opposite direction, but not anymore.

"What about my dad, and Daryl?" Carl asked standing there with a blank expression on his face. He'd just found a few more cans of beans in the pantry when he'd heard the weird conversation going on. Interested when he'd heard his dad, and Daryl mentioned with no real sentence spoken, he'd come out to investigate.

"Nothing," Michonne replied. She didn't know why but she felt like she was in high school again, and someone had found out she had a crush. Her face was aflame and she had to resist the urge to fan herself. "It's nothing. What did you find?"

Carl passed Michonne a look that said he didn't really buy it, but then he shrugged saying, "Oh well, I found some more beans. Should feed us all."

* * *

><p>Daryl was popping the hood on the old Taurus when Rick came wandering around the house. They'd just spent an hour blocking up the windows inside and out with whatever furniture or boards they could find, and now Daryl's first priority was getting this piece of shit running.<p>

Rick still wouldn't look him directly in the eye, but the fact that he'd searched him out told him Rick was ready to talk. Climbing out from the driver seat, Daryl leaned against the front fender, arms defensively across his chest. "Are ya ready to settle this?"

"I don't know what yer talkin' about," Rick started, propping the hood open, going straight to the dip stick for the oil.

"I know ya saw me and Beth this morning, Rick. And I also saw the way y' was lookin' at us. Might be an old redneck, but I ain't stupid." Daryl glared back at their former leader. Stepping around the car, he studied the motor, checking the wires and spark plugs. "I want ya t' know I would never take advantage of anyone, let alone Beth."

Rick was silent for several minutes, appearing to be very intent on the end of the dry dip stick. Very slowly he replaced the stick and turned to Daryl. "Daryl, what are you doing with Beth? She's just a little girl."

Pictures flew through Daryl's mind like the speed of light. Beth running for her life beside him. Beth yelling at him about being scared to care moments before he'd broke down in her arms. Beth helping him burn down the demons of his past. Then there was the way she looked at him. The way she touched him. The way she kissed him. None of this was done by a little girl.

"The second that 'woman' watched her father being murdered in front of her, she stopped bein' a little girl, Rick. She's been fighting at my side since that prison fell." Watching Rick flinch in response, he continued, "I don't know who you've been lookin' at but Beth ain't no little girl. She ain't been a little girl in a long while."

Rick's jaw worked as he considered Daryl's words, taking special interest in the radiator cap in his hand. "How do you think people are going to feel when they see you with her? What do you think people will say, Daryl?"

Disbelief crossed Daryl's face. "Y' are mistaken, Rick. This has nothing at all to do with you or anyone else. This is about me and Beth. This is about how we feel, and what we think. And she's the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. If ya'll have a problem with that, ya'll can kiss my ass."

"What about Carol?" Rick replaced the cap, wiping antifreeze off onto his jeans, as he turned to Daryl. "How do you think Carol will feel to see you with a woman half yer age?"

Carol was bound to be hurt, Daryl decided.

She had been his closest friend for years, and at one point she had wanted more. He didn't take to well to Rick throwing it in his face however. His only purpose in doing so was to cause Daryl to have second thoughts. "That's a low fuckin' blow, Rick. Real low."

Throwing his hands in the air, Rick said, "Hey I'm just wanting you to realize people are going to have a real problem with this."

"No, that's not what yer doin'. Yer trying to give me second thoughts, and I'll tell ya now I ain't given her up. Not for you or anyone else. Carol would find a way to understand, Rick. She would see that Beth is good for me, and she wouldn't try to make me feel like, shit."

"Daryl, calm down, we are having a rational conversation." Rick warned as the hunter's voice rose with emotion. "We'll just have to figure out a way to deal with this."

"Y' act like there's a problem, and the way I'm seein' it, you are the only one with the problem, Rick. And if ya can't wrap yer head around this than maybe me and Beth will just find our own spot."

"Daryl, I don't want ya breaking away from the group. You are my right hand man, and I don't want to lose you." Sighing, he told him, "You are like my brother, man."

"Then find a way to be okay with me and Beth, Rick. Cause I ain't giving her up for you or anyone else."

Rick stared down at the toe of his boot before he lifted his head, catching a glimpse of Beth from the corner of his eye as she came around the house. "What do you have to say about all of this?"

Beth gave a timid shrug, and then out of nowhere she decided not to let Rick intimidate her. She'd come out on the tail end of their conversation, and hearing Daryl adamantly defend their relationship renewed her strength. "I say it ain't no one's business but me and Daryl's. We are happy with each other, so why would you want to take that away?"

"I just don't want to see you guys hurt."

"Obviously you are not considering all of the factors then, because if I lose him, I would be miserable."

Rick saw the open honesty in Beth's face.

Slowly, he nodded as he looked at her. Suddenly, he saw what Daryl must have. Beth certainly wasn't a child anymore, but a bright beautiful woman. He'd never seen her shine quite the way she was now, and when Daryl closed the space between himself and Beth, he noticed something about his right hand man. For first time since knowing Daryl, the man looked content, and a shot of envy went through him. It had been a very long time since he'd felt content. "Alright."

Beth leaned into Daryl when he put his arm around her as they watched Rick come to terms with their relationship. When the tall slender man finally lifted his head, there was a faint smile to his lips. "Its nice to have a part of my family back."

"Well, its time to eat sheriff," she told him, giving Daryl a bat of her lashes. "Come eat."

Smiling to herself she headed back to the house, giving the men a chance to make up. Whether Daryl wanted to admit it or not, Rick was very important to him, and they needed to fix the rift between them.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting down to dinner, and Beth was in the middle of shoveling a large spoonful of mac and cheese in her mouth when Daryl spoke, breaking the silence.<p>

"There's three rooms upstairs, and I'm claiming one of them." His heated stare landed on Beth watching her cheeks go pink, his hand finding her knee beneath the table he gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, well," Rick started then breaking off to clear his throat, taking a sip of water, he started again. "I don't see…"

Michonne laid a hand over his hoping to stop another argument. Once she had his attention, she shook her head.

"I was just going to say, there shouldn't be a problem with that." Rick replied surprising them all.

"Can I have one of them?" Carl wanted to know, his spoon resting against his plate. "I miss sleeping in a real bed."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

*****I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKY WITH THIS STORY. YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL. THANKS FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, VIEWING, REVIEWING, AND VISITING. LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE ENJOY.**

*****I THINK RICK DESERVED THIS. HA HA.**

* * *

><p>Michonne was lounging on the couch when Rick came down from his shower later that evening. Daryl, Beth and Carl had already went to their rooms, leaving them to keep watch downstairs. Seeing the worried look on his face, she smiled softly, knowing what he was thinking about.<p>

"She's good for him, ya know."

A doubtful expression passed over his weary face, his hand running through his freshly washed hair. "I don't know about that, but I'm trying to stay out of it. Guess it would help if I understood how it all happened."

"Their relationship isn't for us to figure out," she stated with insight. "It looks like they have already done that."

"Did she say anything to you?"

Michonne watched the inner battle warring inside of Rick. "She didn't need to, Rick. She's happy, and from what I saw Daryl adores her. He would be the last person to hurt her. She's lucky, not everyone finds that in a normal life time, let alone during an apocalypse when at any second it could be your last."

Rick breathed a troubled sigh as he sat back against the cushions next to her. "What would Hershel say, Michonne? I'm having a hard time believing he'd be okay with this."

"That's probably true, but Hershel isn't here." Pushing her dreads over her shoulder, she leaned closer to Rick. "I think Hershel would have been happy to have someone so strong and devoted to his daughter. Daryl would die for a lot of people, but Beth, she makes him want to live. I've never seen him act like he does with her. How can you be upset about that?"

"It's just different," Rick said, scratching at his full beard, contemplating the strange turn of events. "Beth is so young and full of light, and Daryl is… is…"

"Stranger things have happened, Rick." She stated watching him intently.

Michonne was trying to keep her own growing interest in the sheriff under tight wraps, but Beth's words kept ringing in her ears. 'I think its kind'a cute.'

And then the rest of what Beth said came to life in her mind, making her yearn for that rare connection so few people experience. 'We don't get very many chances to find happiness now days, people should embrace the chance, instead of hiding from it.'

"When did you…"

Rick had been about to ask when had she gotten so damn wise, when she reached over and cupped his cheek, the words dying on his tongue. Out of nowhere, she leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>Carl stood on the stairs hidden by shadows watching as Michonne kissed his dad. He'd left the bedroom to get a drink of water, and tell them both goodnight, when he'd heard them talking and had paused to midway on the stairs to listen to their discussion. Then Michonne had said stranger things had happened and he'd heard a strange tone in her voice. Then she'd leaned over and kissed his dad.<p>

With a smile tipping id lips, he silently crept back up the stairs.

Daryl was coming out of the bathroom, and was headed to the staircase when Carl stopped him. "I wouldn't go down there. Their kissing."

Daryl nearly laughed when Carl's beaming smile lit up his boyish face before the teen slipped back into his room.

Rick and Michonne?

Huh. He hadn't quite seen that one coming, he mused.

Taking the hint, he rerouted, heading for the bedroom he and Beth would share for the night.

He found her standing before the oval mirror in the corner brushing her nearly waist length blond hair, and his fingers curled, wanting nothing more than to bury his fingers in the thick tresses. Somehow he resisted the urge to go to her. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he just stood there staring at the miracle that was Beth Greene.

She was wearing a simple tank top and pajama bottoms that went down to her mid calves. While the clothing seemed a little big on her, he could still see a hint of her curves. Her head was at angle revealing that long slender neck, and one naked shoulder. He could tell from the glow of the candle light, her skin was nice and rosy from showering. Her fresh clean wafted through the lingering in his nose, and his body responded, his cock pressing hard against the front of his breeches.

Finally, he couldn't stop himself as he moved across the room with the silence of a cougar on the prowl.

He caught his prey mid stroke, easily slipping the brush from her hand, and letting it fall unheeded to the carpeted floor. She startled slightly, but then settled back against him as she caught his reflection in the mirror.

He was the best looking man she'd ever seen, she thought. It was hard to believe she hadn't noticed that fact during the last couple of years. How could she have missed how extremely sexy Daryl Dixon actually was.

His bangs went past his eyebrows, and when he looked through the stringy strands it made her stomach flip. His skin was the color of molten gold, and his eyes were the deepest blue, she mused. Her wandering gaze roamed over his rugged features to land on his beard. There was something erotic about that gray strip that slid down his chin melting into the darker hair there.

Just looking at him had her blood racing through her veins. He made her want things she had never thought to want.

Arching one perfect brow, she silently beckoning him to her.

His hands obeyed her bold invitation, sliding beneath the halter top she wore, his rough hands skating across her smooth flat belly, up to cup her perky breast. Plucking at a swollen tip with eager fingers, he held her gaze through the mirror. Rolling the pebble between forefinger and thumb, he broke eye contact to nuzzle her hair out of his way as he kissed over her milky shoulder to nibble up the side of her neck.

Daryl pressed his cock into her arching bottom as one hand slid down past the elastic of her pajama bottoms. Finding her free of panties, his breath became shallow as his finger slipped over the nub between her long slender thighs.

Beth hiccupped on a moan as his finger pressed over her before finding her wet lips. When she would have closed her eyes to relish the feel of his touch, he whispered roughly into her ear, "Watch me, baby doll. Watch me, finger ya."

His whispered words coupled with the feel of his finger rubbing her nectar over her swollen lips, caused her to buck against him, moaning low in her throat. Heat flooded her senses, and her pulse galloped through her. Reaching behind her, she wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

As his tongue dove into her mouth with a swirl, he bent forward, dipping his finger into her center as he pressed his cock into her lush bottom. Breaking free of her lips, he said, "I want y'naked now."

"Oh fuck," she whispered right before her body convulsed around the finger inside of her. There was something about his gruff whisper that made her blood rush.

"Oh I plan on it, baby doll," he growled in her ear.

Before she had a moment to recover from her tiny orgasm, they were a flurry of arms and legs as they hurriedly shed their clothing. As soon as the last came off, their naked bodies came together.

Beth let her hand reach down between them, and took his length in a tight grasp, all the while returning the fevered kiss. She made a small whimper when he pulled back, turning her to face the mirror once again.

Lifting her leg he propped the limb on the chair next to the mirror, leaving her exposed to his line of sight. While she'd showered, she must have taken the time to shave her nether lips, leaving the skin there smooth except for a tiny triangle of hair at the very top, he noticed. Using two fingers, he spread her open, just as he angled himself to take her from behind. His hand grabbed tightly to a perfectly round breast before plunging deeply into her.

Beth couldn't control the cry that was dragged out of her. She had this overwhelming need and desire to be dominated by the man behind her. His fingers dug painfully into the flesh of her hip as he pushed her forward, his other hand lying flat on her lower back, he urged her hips to arch upward allowing him to slide in burying himself to the hilt, his bullocks slapping against her swollen clit.

"Oh shit," Daryl groaned feeling the tip of his cock swell as it slid over the special spot inside of her. "Watch me. Watch me ride ya."

Beth turned her head to do as he said just as he slid out and back in with a driving force. He was a sight to be reckoned with, his body covered hers like a blanket, but the sight of his cock rocking deep into her, made her entire body go tight. Her nipples pebbled with desire, and his fingers played between her legs, leaving her withering into him. Her hips eagerly seeking his hard thrust with her own.

Daryl was very intent on the pleasure they were experiencing, and almost didn't hear the door creak open. Luckily his body shielded Beth's and the intruder only got a look of his ass, but he stopped rocking his hips, his head whipping around to the door.

"I heard a cry," Rick said at the opening, looking all types of flustered. His eyes darted to the ceiling as he mumbled, "I got some stuff…"

Quickly the sheriff disappeared as quickly as he'd entered shutting the door with a loud click.

Beth's cheeks flamed red at her reflection. She was more stunned then embarrassed by the intrusion, her gaze flying to Daryl's laughing eyes. Slapping his leg through the opening of hers, she said, "Yer an ass."

"Do ya want me to stop," he quizzed, as he withdrew and slid back into her.

"Ooh," she groaned. "Hell no."

"I didn't think so." He barely managed to complete his sentence as she tightened around him.

This inferno was raging through his body, consuming all coherent thought. He had never, ever in his life been so completely absorbed with a person. The feelings it created in his chest were frightening, and at the same time, so liberating.

With these thoughts running rampant in his mind, his eyes locked with hers through the mirror. Loving the desire in her gaze, his speed increased, his arm wrapping around her middle to drag her beck flush up against his chest, his legs bracketing hers as he moved within her.

"Yer so fuckin' tight," he groaned in her ear, his sharp teeth biting into her shoulder. "Yer so fuckin' wet."

Beth couldn't control the release that crashed through her. She was grateful for the arm he still had tightly wound around her waist, otherwise she would have dissolved into a puddle on the carpet.

When he felt her go tight around him, Daryl thrust once, twice, and on the third he burst off inside of her. His head slumped forward until his sweat soaked forehead rested against her silken back.

* * *

><p>Rick and Michonne sat silently observing each other. He could scarcely believe the woman had kissed him. It had only been a brush of her lips, and then she'd pulled away, but still she had kissed him. He hadn't even had the chance to react before she shifted away. And then he'd heard a loud cry from upstairs and like a dumb ass he'd barged in on Daryl and Beth.<p>

He'd nearly collapsed with a heart attack when he'd opened that door, and saw Daryl's ass pointed right at him. Thank god, Daryl's big body devoured Beth's and he hadn't actually seen anything, but the knowledge of what the couple had been doing was still lodged in his brain.

Now as he sat across from Michonne he could feel the urge to go to her, but for some reason he just sat there.

"Awwww."

"Bang. Bang. Bang."

Midnight eyes darted to the stairs before settling on the stormy blue ones once again. Feeling a strange mirth, Michonne found herself saying, "Are you sure them two aren't killing each other?"

"Oh, I'm quite," Rick stated in a gruff whisper, his cheeks flaming before he started laughing. "Never thought to see Daryl in that position before."

They both broke out in peals of laughter. As they quieted Michonne rose, saying, "Maybe I should go get Carl. He's defiantly not going to get any sleep tonight."

"I don't think any of us are," Rick replied with a laugh.

When Michonne would have passed him to reach the stairs, his hand shot out to take hold of her wrist. "I think Carl will cover his ears."

Slowly he pulled her around to stand between his spread legs as he leaned forward to look up at her. "What was that kiss about?"

Michonne stared down at the sheriff. He was quite handsome with his full beard, and clean, curly hair. Remembering the softness of his lips, she had a desire to taste them a little better this time. The way he was studying her sent butterflies fluttering in her belly.

She had loved Mike. He had been the father of her child. As much as she'd loved him however, he had never made her feel the things Rick Grimms did.

At a loss for exactly what to say she just stood there. After a moment, she gave a nonchalant shrug. "I don't know, I just…"

Rick watched her full lips form the words and he gave her wrist a little tug until she was all but sitting on his leg. "Would you do it again?"

She had just leaned forward and placed her lips over his when they heard. "Oh shit. Bang. Bang. Bang."

They both erupted in gut hurting laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

*****ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, VIEWING, AND VISITING. ENJOY.*****

Carl came out of the room he'd used the night before, glancing at the door a little down the hall from his, he saw a huge DO NOT DISTURB sign on it. His black brows rose just a little curious after all the noise he'd heard through the walls during the night. Quietly, he crept down the hall, and as discreetly as he could manage, he turned the knob and eased the door open.

His eyes went wide as he peeked through the cracked opening. Thankfully, Daryl had a sheet around his waist, and all Carl could really see was the bed rocking. And he heard a lot of creaking, and moaning.

"Oh god," Beth breathed on a soft moan.

Carl hurriedly pulled the door shut making sure to hold the knob so it wouldn't click as it slid into place. With a smile he shook his head, and snuck away from the door. He was tiptoeing down the stairs when he got another shock when he came in view of the living room.

His dad was arranged across the couch, and Michonne laid across the top of him, her head pillowed by his chest. He didn't see how either of them were comfortable, but with the image in his mind, he eased around into the dining room to go undetected into the kitchen.

Finding a box of old stale pop tarts in the pantry, he jumped up to sit on the counter, his pale eyes going to the ceiling as it vibrated over his head. His eyebrows rose as he waited for the plaster to crack.

"Geez," he whispered tearing the foil open, he started nibbling on his unusual treat.

Then his thoughts traveled to Michonne and his father.

Did they do that last night? He wondered as he ate.

Would he be mad if they did?

Naw, his dad had been alone way to long. He might have been a kid when his mother died, but he had felt the tension between his parents and it was about time his dad found someone. The fact that it was Michonne only made it better.

He was midway through his breakfast when Michonne sleepy walked into the kitchen. With a beaming smile, he said, "Mornin'."

"Mornin'," she returned with a small secretive smile. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Who the hell can sleep?" his gaze lifted indicating the commotion upstairs.

"Yea, was worried about that." She told him rummaging through the cupboards. "Did ya see any coffee in this joint?"

"Third cabinet on the left," Carl told her as he chewed a mouthful. Swallowing, he said, "Is dad awake yet?"

What he really wanted to know was what had happened between the two. When she didn't answer right away. He tossed the hair out of his eyes. "Mo…"

His voice broke as he realized what he'd nearly said, and Michonne froze hand in the cabinet. Her back was to him, and he couldn't see her expression, and for a long time she just stood there. Then he noticed her shoulders were shaking.

Carl jumped down from the counter. Slowly, he made his way to her, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Michonne, I…"

He'd been about to say he was sorry, when she turned to him, with tears in her eyes and dampening her cheeks. He didn't know exactly what to do. Then without warning, she threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly to her chest.

* * *

><p>Beth laid back against the pillows exhausted. Her body was utterly boneless, and her thighs were blessedly numb. Long fingers combed through Daryl's hair, his head resting against her breast.<p>

She'd always wanted to fall in love and have her own family. She'd simply never dreamed she would find someone so magnificent. Now in her eyes there wasn't anyone better than Daryl Dixon. Her nails feathered down the nape of his neck, running down to the corded muscles of his back.

"Where did all the scars come from?" she asked tracing one as she spoke.

She hadn't seen the entire expanse of his back, only briefly glimpses here and there, but she'd seen enough to know they existed. When Daryl stiffened against her, she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

There was a long silence and then he shifted up to look at her. "My father."

Beth gulped a breath, just before she froze, her throat going thick. "Why on earth would your father do that?"

"A few reasons I guess." His eyes darted away as he shifted to sit up beside her. "I couldn't do anything right. I was there. He was bored. He was drunk, and the most miserable person I have ever known."

Beth licked her lips searching for something to say. She slipped into the cove of his shoulder when he lifted his arm for her. Playing with the path of hair that trailed down his abdomen, she laid her head against his chest. Somehow she understood it was easier for him to talk about if he didn't have to look at her.

It had been brief but she'd caught the flash of shame in his eyes before he'd spoke. Clearing her throat, she choked, "How old were you?"

"Baby doll, I don't think ya wanna know the specifics," he whispered against her hair before placing a kiss there. "The details have dictated my entire life."

"How old?"

Daryl released a heavy sigh. "As early as I can remember. Three, four maybe."

A tear rolled down her cheek landing on his skin. She couldn't imagine treating a child in such a manner. "What makes a person so hateful?"

"I don't know."

He felt the tears as they fell openly on his chest. In a strange way her sorrow comforted him. Fop so long he'd remained hidden from people. Afraid they wouldn't except him if they knew how fucked up he actually was. He knew her tears weren't because she pitied him, but for the little boy who'd taken the brunt of his father's miserable existence.

The fact that she cared so much about him enough to cry over his past made his chest constrict. Tipping her chin with his finger, he kissed her lips.

This kiss was different then all the others they shared. Just a small brush of his mouth on hers. This was a thank you kiss, a I'm so happy you're in my life kiss, a treasured moment type of kiss.

"I didn't know what I did to deserve you," he told her. Using the pad of his thumb he brushed the moisture from her pale cheek. "But I'm sure glad I got stuck with ya, Greene."

Him calling her Greene brought back the time when they hadn't gotten a long so well. True most of the animosity was because of their strained circumstances, and the thought brought a quick smile to her lips. "I thought I was yer baby doll."

His own smile slipped off his lips as he stared at her intently, a muscle in his jaw working as he studied her. In that gruff sexy whisper of his, he said, "Oh y' are and so much more."

She bit her lip as she stared back at him, thru intensity in his eyes making her heart swell. She was about to kiss him when she felt him pinch her thigh. With a squeal, she attacked him with quick fingers digging into his sides.

For the first time ever Daryl Dixon laughed with pure joy. The weight that had held him back for so long lifted leaving him feeling elated in a way he didn't quite understand.

Throwing the blanket off of them, he turned to tickle her back, his fingers finding a sweet spot on her armpits. He was sitting on top of her with her effectively pinned and she was gasping for breath. "Are ya done?"

Her breasts rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. He must've missed her mischievous grin, because when she felt him relax on top of her, she tipped him to the side, and counter attacked him. Before they knew it they were rolling side to side tickling each other until the laughter slowly died away.

She was lying across the top of him breathing heavily. "I know what you were doing."

"Oh ya do, do ya?"

With a quick poke, she said, "You were changing the subject."

His fingers skimmed her side, finding the texture of her skin addicting. On a heavy sigh, he asked, "Did it work? I don't wanna see ya cry, baby doll."

"Yer pain is my pain," she told him, and she meant it too.

It was a long time later when they finally crawled out of bed. Both sifting through the contents of the room. "Look at this picture. I bet it was the couple who lived here."

Daryl glanced up from his own drawer to see the whimsical expression on her face. He knew what she was thinking without her saying anything. "Don't think like that, baby doll. That ain't gonna be us. I won't let it."

Pushing the emotion away she put the picture back. "There ain't anything much in here just a bunch of cough drops, some tweezers, and a flash light."

"Look at this," he said as she unwrapped one of the cough drops and popped it in her mouth.

He held a long cylinder looking thing, and it kind of resembled what he looked like aroused, she thought before recognition dawned on her. "Is that…"

When he wiggled his eyebrows at her in suggestion, she yelled, "Oh my god, Daryl. You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. All we need is some bleach, hot water, and batteries." He laughed when her cheeks flamed and her gaze darted away. Tucking it in the bag of goodies he'd collected, he made a mental note to clean it up as idea's for its use flew through his dirty mind. He'd never thought about sex so much in his life, he mused.


	12. Chapter 12

*****THANKS FOR READING. TO ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, VIEW, VISIT, AND REVIEW YOUR SUPPORT IS APPRECIATED.*****

Beth jogged down the stairs the next afternoon after showering and finding a decent change of clothes. Finding the living, and dining room devoid of human life, she wandered into the kitchen. When she saw Rick leaning over Michonne in an embrace saying something she couldn't quite make out, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Seeing them completely absorbed in one another made her regret having to interrupt, but she was starving.

Her and Daryl stayed in the room the entire day yesterday, and he'd only came down once for food, and this morning she'd awakened with an ravishing hunger. As she entered the kitchen the couple shifted back to watch her, Michonne leaning against Rick's chest.

A look of regret passed over her beaming face. "Sorry, I just need to get something to eat."

"Looks like someone decided to come up for air," Michonne teased, laughing when Beth's cheeks lite up. "We were starting to think we'd have to gather a rescue team for ya."

Beth would have been a happy camper if the floor would just open up and swallow her, but of course that didn't happen. The world was just too cruel for that.

"Daryl left before dawn to hunt." Beth squeaked, letting the hair she'd left down hide the stains on face. Not only did the entire house know what they had been up to, the sheriff had witnessed it firsthand. The thought was mortifying.

"That's why there aren't sounds to wake the dead," Rick mumbled, grunting when Michonne placed a teasing elbow into his gut. "Oh wait, the dead was already living so it ain't yer fault."

Beth could only stand there gapping like a fish out of water. She was at a complete loss for words.

"Grimms, I think you should make sure that car is ready, and actually running," Michonne scolded, just before he placed a peck to her upturned lips, before releasing her.

"Sorry, Beth," Rick laughed as Michonne smacked his hip as he hurried out of the kitchen. "Had to, ya know."

After Beth's face stopped burning, she studied the other woman. Gesturing to Rick as he left, she asked, "So when did this happen?"

"Around the time the dead was being awakened," Michonne laughed unable to resist.

"Oh my god," Beth cried with mortification. "You guys are mean, plain and simple."

Reaching for a coffee cup, Beth grabbed the freshly brewed pot. "Where's Carl?"

"Prolly trying to catch up on some much needed rest," Michonne smiled. "He didn't get much sleep the other night. I tell ya if I ever doubted Daryl's ability in the sack, I don't anymore."

Beth bit her lip, grinning from ear to ear. "Like I said yer mean, and yer boyfriend is too."

Sticking her tongue out at the other woman, Beth darted for the pantry, when Michonne jabbed at her waist with a pointed finger. "What's there to eat?"

"I saw a cup of noodles in there last night. And I heated some water earlier. Might still be hot." Michonne was looking out the window at the man leaning over the car. She was staring at his tight ass when a movement on his right caught her attention. Her gaze shifted seeing Daryl coming through the yard. "Looks like yer honey is back with a belt full of squirrel, maybe a rabbit too."

Beth grabbed the noodles, and headed for the window. He sure did make a powerful sight, she thought watching him come toward the house, stopping for a brief word with Rick, before he continued. His hair was damp with sweat, and his arms and face were smudged with dirt, and dried blood. His shoulders were set tall and straight, giving him a fearless edge.

Just the sight of him caused her blood to pulsate through her.

"It's okay to be excited he's back," Michonne told her, giving her a nudge.

That's all the prompting Beth needed. Dropping the noodles to the counter, she headed out of the house to greet him. With a grin his arms opened wide when he saw her, and she all but jumped into his outstretched arms.

Dropping a kiss to her lips, he held her in a tight hug, wanting to leave her molded there forever. "Hey, baby doll, did ya miss me?"

"Naw, just hungry," she teased taking the bow off his shoulder.

The thing was at least forty pounds, and she didn't know how he could lug it around day in and day out, but she understood why he did. It was the only thing left he had of Merle. She was about to put it over her own shoulder when he stopped her.

"Take the bag on my back instead," he explained, as he took back the weight of the bow. "Found something for ya while I was out."

Beth's brow creased wondering what he could have found. When she took the bag off his other shoulder, the denim jumping as she pulled it free from his arm. Almost scared to look inside, her blue eyes went to his. "What is it?"

Daryl refused to tell her, saying with a shrug, "Open the bag, baby doll."

Rick stopped wrenching on the car and slowly made his way over to them. Seeing the bag wiggle with renewed vigor, he said, "Whatchya got, Beth."

"I don't know," she said, kneeling down to ground, not wanting to hurt whatever it was. Slowly she untied the strings, and pulled the bag open to see what was inside. "Awwww."

Beady little eyes stared back her, his eyes trimmed with a black strip. Instantly, Beth sank to the ground and dug the critter out. At first it hissed, and scratched her hand before settling down, allowing her to cup it to her chest. Kissing a fuzzy ear, she glowed up at Daryl.

"How on earth did ya get a raccoon? How old is he? He's all skin and bones. Awww, ya poor thing. What am I gonna name ya, huh?" She hadn't felt this excited since her father had bought her horse.

"Slow down, baby doll, one question at a time," he laughed her excitement contagious. "He was about to be a walkers meal. I put a bolt through his head, and then I saw what he had in his hand. Walker already killed the others. Knocked the nest from the tree. He looks like he's nine-ten weeks, maybe. Should be able to eat regular food."

Beth missed the worried expression on Rick's face when she stumbled to her feet, giving Daryl a quick kiss. She headed to the house, cooing next to the baby raccoon's ear, she said "Gotta feed ya, huh."

Daryl smiled when she disappeared into the house, hoping she would stay as happy as she was right then.

"Do ya think it was wise t' give her a pet," Rick wanted to know. "I mean it's hard enough to keep us a live, let alone something to care for."

"What is the since in trying so hard to survive if we can't live, Rick," on a puff of air Daryl headed in the direction Beth had disappeared, shaking his head as he went.

* * *

><p>"What ya gonna name it?" Carl asked reaching out a hand to test the softness of the infant's fur.<p>

"I don't know. Bandit is too cheesy," Beth told him sitting back against the cushions of the sofa. Holding the baby as he munched on some old peanuts Michonne had located in the pantry.

"I found these too," Michonne said coming into the room holding out a bag of dried cranberries.

She took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch to run a hand down his fluffy tail. "He's so soft."

Daryl came into the living room and sat on the back of the couch as he watched Beth baby the raccoon. "He will prolly grow up to be a little bad ass."

"How about Merle?" Beth looked up at Daryl for his approval as he winked back at her. "He will be a Dixon through and through."

"Hopefully some of your goodness will rub off on him, Beth," Rick exclaimed, the screen door slamming with a bang as he came into the room. Seeing them all circled around the baby raccoon, filled him with an incredible warmth. One he hadn't felt in so very long.

This is what a family was. You enjoyed simple things together. Like feeding a raccoon, he thought watching as Carl offered the tiny reaching hands a cranberry. He felt his eyes fill as he took in the scene around him. This moment would be forever etched in his brain. Smiling, he stepped around the coffee table to place a hand on Michonne's shoulder.

Carl grinned when Michonne put her hand over his fathers.

* * *

><p>"Daryl, do ya have Merle?" Beth asked coming out of the house totting a huge bag to the car the next morning. "I ain't seen him."<p>

"He's latched to my damn back, thinks I'm his mama." Daryl complained dryly.

"Awww," Beth started, laughing softly. "Daryl's a mama."

Rick chuckled, following close behind with another large bag in tow. Looking over his shoulder at Carl and Michonne, he asked, "Do we have everything?"

"I think so," Michonne said. "Clothes, food, weapons. Should be good for a while."

Daryl packed the bags into the trunk, and slammed it shut. "All we gotta do is pick a direction and drive."

"Let's head south," Rick suggested as Michonne, Beth and Carl climbed into the back seat. "I don't wanna deal with another winter. If we can't find anything in Georgia worthwhile we'll head to Florida."

"Sounds good," Daryl agreed pulling Merle from his back and handing him to Beth as he sat back in the driver seat putting his crossbow next to him.

* * *

><p>They'd been driving all day, and Beth, Rick, Michonne, and Carl all dozed in their seats. Merle climbed off of Beth's lap to perch himself on Daryl's shoulder, chattering the entire time. "You even sound just like my brother."<p>

Daryl turned to the chattering kit, rubbing his ear between his forefinger and thumb. "Looks like it's just you and me, buddy."

He glanced in the rearview mirror watching Beth as she slept. She must have felt his eyes on her because her lids slowly lifted. As he watched her come awake, horror filled her beautiful face just before she yelled, "look out."

Daryl didn't have time to comprehend what was happening. His eyes went wide as they took in the scene in the road. Whipping the wheel tight in his hand, they went spiraling off of the road.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

***** I WAS GOING TO LET EVERYONE STEW FOR A WHILE BUT I'M EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS, SO HERE YA GO. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REMEMBER REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK*****

* * *

><p>The car skidded to a stop kicking up grass and mud smacking into gate lining the property. Daryl was thrown forward hitting his head against the steering wheel, Merle digging his claws deep held on to his perch for dear life, while the passengers where jerked forward. Beth threw her arm over Carl keeping him pinned as best she could to the seat so he wouldn't be thrown forward, but he still managed to cut his cheek on the edge of the crossbow.<p>

Michonne had thrown her arm out to stop her from hitting the back of Rick's seat, twisting her wrist in the process. Rick still very much asleep was pitched forward into the dashboard, and now his head lay against the window with a glazed look in his eye.

Beth was the first to recover, still a bit dazed as she lifted her head to look around. At first all she saw was the huge red fire truck that was blocking the road. Hand pressed against her head, she looked through the window to see two people running toward the car.

She must have hit her head harder then what she thought, because one of them looked just like Glen, and she couldn't her eyes off him as he ran toward them.

"Baby doll, y' okay," Daryl asked, groggily as he lifted his head from the wheel. His thoughts instantly going to Beth, his handing going to cup the shaking raccoon.

"We're fine," Michonne put in. Seeing the confused look on Beth's face she turned to see what the girl was looking at. Her dark eyes brightened several shades when Glen slid into the passenger door. As the Korean pulled the door open, a large grin spread across her face.

Daryl's head whipped as the door was yanked open. The shock must have alerted Rick because the groggy haze in his eyes lifted, his forehead sporting a bleeding gash, his head turning to see the new comer.

Beth's door was yanked open from the other side to see a large man with a reddish-orange crew cut, and matching go-t. She forgot about Glen standing there when the man reached in to take hold of her arm, letting out a scream of alarm, she fought his hold on her. Carl at her side spranf into action, hitting the man for all he was worth in the jaw, but the lumberjack barely flinched, while Carl was left to shake out his sore knuckles.

At the sound of Beth's scream Daryl flew into action with Merle still clinging to his shoulder. In an instant he was out of the car, knocking the man to the ground, effectively keeping him there with shear will-power, because the man was much bigger than, he. "Don't fuckin' touch'er."

Abraham stared at the wild look in the man's eyes, and threw his arms up, "I was just trying to help, man."

Glen seemed to be in his own state of shock, shaking his head to clear his mind, he ran around the car to where Daryl straddled Abraham, the hunter's fist raised prepared for a fight. "Daryl, let him go. He's with me, man. He wouldn't hurt her."

Daryl stared at the man for a long hard moment warning blazing in every tense muscle. Slowly he pealed himself from the downed man, saying as he went, "Don't ever fuckin' touch'er."

Abraham stayed on his back for several seconds trying to regain some composure, as one by one the passengers of the car came out, no one speaking, shock still heavy between the reunited group. When everyone turned to Glen, he sluggishly picked himself up off the ground, flinching when he noticed blue eyes razor sharp to all his movements. Dusting himself off, he slowly made his way to the group still staring dumbly at one another.

"Who are these people, Glen?"

"Oh my god," Glen mused as a grin creased his face. Throwing his arms around Beth, he drug her stunned body to him. "Where the hell did you guys come from?"

Beth returned his hug after a slight hesitation. She couldn't speak she was too amazed by the unexpected sight of her brother-in-law. Her arms tightly around his waist, her chin propped on his shoulder, she finally managed to form coherent words. "Maggie? Have you seen Maggie?"

Reluctantly, Glen loosened his hold on Beth, nodding as he went. "She's at the church. Everyone is at the church."

A huge bright smile bloomed on Beth's face, and joy filled her as she slipped over to stand near Daryl. When Merle chattered and reached for her with anxious hands, she easily scooped him off Daryl's shoulder, letting the critter snuggle against her. Kissing the top of Meryl's little head, she tucked herself under the arm Daryl lifted for her.

Glen didn't seem to notice the difference turning to Rick as he spoke.

"Judith?" Rick croaked, warm blood trickling down his forehead, running down his nose, dripping down his shirt.

"Yeah, man, Judith too." Glen yanked his shirt over his head, shoving it into Rick's hand. "Put that on yer head, man."

"How?" Rick mumbled, unable to look away, even when he felt more then saw Carl move up beside him.

"She was with Tyrese and Carol after the prison," Glen began, running a hand through his black hair, he continued, "Carol got us out of Terminus about three days ago. The place, oh Jesus, Rick they were eating people."

"She's alive? Judith?" Rick whispered. An uncontrollable tremor shook him as tears slid down his cheeks. Michonne went to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yeah, she's alive."

Abraham was still standing there confused as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Glen, how do ya know these people?"

"From the prison," Glen explained hugging everyone in turn. He came to Daryl last, and his eyebrow hitched when he noticed Beth's arm around the hunter's waist, and she was looking like it was the most natural thing in the world. He never thought to see Daryl letting anyone touch him, but the man didn't seem to mind.

When Daryl held out his free hand to be shook, Glen took the offering before stepping back with an astounded smile as he realized the unspoken meaning behind that embrace. "Abraham, this is Beth, my sister in law, Daryl, Rick, Michonne, and Carl."

Abraham gave a nod to the group his eyes never wavering from the lethal stare of Daryl. "Nice t' meet ya folks. I should go make some room in the truck, might need help picking Eugene up, Glen."

"How the hell you guys, come to be stopped in the road?" Carl asked from Rick's side, his eyes as skeptical as always. "Ya'll got that truck right in the center, could'a killed us."

"Actually we were in the middle of fighting. That guy layin' there in front of the truck said he knew a cure for the disease causing the walkers, and he'd just admitted he lied, and Abraham laid 'em out cold." Glen laughed. His gaze went to the car smoking next to the gate. "Will that thing run?"

"If not we'll just climb up on the back of that damn truck," Daryl explained, releasing Beth he headed off after Abraham. The sooner they picked the guy up from the pavement the soner they could go see the rest of their group.

Rick seemed to have a similar thought because he too hurried off in that direction.

Beth a bit weak from the sudden turn of events went to lean on the frame of the car hoping it would hold her up, she wasn't surprised when Glen followed, his hand reaching out to fluff Merle's head. "So, you and Daryl, huh?"

She was glad she didn't detect any judgment in his voice. The last thing she wanted was their reunion spoiled because he didn't want her with Daryl, she just didn't think she had the patience to deal with it right now. In an easy voice, she said, "Yeah."

"Cool." A cheeky grin pulled at his mouth. "How longs that been going on?"

"Awhile," she admitted with a worried light entering her eyes. "Will ya let me tell Maggie? I don't know how she will take it…"

"Hey, it ain't my business."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the fire truck led them up the gravel drive to the church. Daryl slammed on the brakes, and everyone threw their doors wide. Despite the minor injuries they suffered from the car ramming into the gate, they all seemed to leap from the car just as the front door to the chapel opened. Maggie was the first person to appear, flying down the stepped with a joyous scream as she saw Beth jump from the back seat of the car, and racing to her.<p>

The sisters collided as they enfolded each other with a tight hug. Carol must've heard the commotion because she stumbled out of the church seconds later holding lil' ass kicker. Seeing Daryl and Rick, she took off at a run, flying into Daryl's outstretched arms.

Kissing his rugged cheek, she reluctantly relinquished her hold on him, and turned to Rick who was climbing from the passenger side of the car in stunned silence, his gaze never leaving Judith.

When tiny chubby fingers reached for him a sob broke out from his dry throat. Taking her by the waist, he lifted her to him, letting her chubby arms wrap around his neck. Rick buried his nose against the baby's neck, breathing in her fresh clean scent, and cried.

He cried until there were no more tears left to cry. He cried the tears of joy, life, and this magical reunion. And when Carl came up and wrapped his arms around him and Judith, he cried some more.

They all watched tears in their eyes as the family was reunited. The rest of the occupants of the church filed out. Sasha, Tyrese, Bob, Rosita, Tara, Father Gabriel were all smiling with their hearts in their eyes.

Maggie's hold on Beth eased, and with happiness in her eyes, she said, "God, I have missed you."

When Maggie heard a chatter her eyes fell on the bright beady eyes of the raccoon peering over Beth's shoulder. "Beth, what is that?"

"This is Merle," Beth explained, coaxing the baby up her shoulder. Once she could reach him, she handed him over to her sister, her eyes wandering to where Daryl and Carol still stood. "Daryl, got 'em for me."

A look of disappoint filled Carol's face when Daryl's arm fell away from her shoulders and he moved to where Beth stood. Carol was even further sadden when Daryl didn't seem to notice her blight, his eyes locked on the blond now at his side.

"Merle, huh," Maggie asked with a grimace as she took in the sight of Daryl and Beth. Her look said she really didn't understand the change in their relationship. Her attention going to the infant in her hands, raising him to her face, she said, "You are way cuter than your namesake that's for sure."


	14. Chapter 14

*****THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER, AND WAS HARD TO WRITE FOR MANY REASONS. DESPITE THE FACT THEY ARE IN AN APOCALYPSE I DON'T BELIEVE EVERYONE WOULD BE UNDERSTANDING ABOUT BETH AND DARYL'S RELATIONSHIP. I HOPE YA'LL ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND CONSIDER IT FROM MY POINT OF VIEW. THANKS FOR READING, VIEWING, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING AND REVIEWING. DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AS ALWAYS.*****

* * *

><p>Carol watched Daryl from the pew where she sat. There was something different about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He looked like he was more at ease around the group, more assertive, more attentive than he'd ever been. There was something else she noticed as well. In the hours since they'd arrived, he hadn't taken his eyes off of the pretty blond only a few feet away.<p>

Where ever Beth went, Daryl tagged close behind, and upon this realization, her heart clenched. She felt the loss done to her bones. While they'd never went further than a mild flirtation, she always hoped one day he'd be ready for more. She'd just never imagined it would be with someone else.

It was well past night fall when Daryl declared he had guard duty for the next shift, and slipped out the front door. He caught Beth's eye with a silent question in his gaze before shutting it behind him. As soon as he disappeared from view, Carol stood following close behind.

Beth sat next to Maggs listening to the horrors of Terminus when she saw Daryl head outside with Carol close on his heels. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little annoyed, but she forced herself to stay exactly where she was. She would not play the unconfident jealous type. She would have to trust Daryl to let Carol know where things stood.

"They had people hanging like cattle," Maggie was saying, making these gestures with her hands as she talked.

"That's just disgusting," Beth mumbled, her thoughts going to the man outside. Despite being separated from Maggie for so long, she wanted to be with Daryl. She wanted to feel his arms, his scruffy cheek against hers, his lips, she thought, her eyes closing briefly remembering the feel.

She couldn't go out there anyway, she had her hands full of baby she thought, bouncing Judy on her leg. With love shining in her eyes, she smiled as the baby gurgled, her arms reaching for Rick when he walked by, saying, "Da."

Still a little sore from the wreck, she handed Judy over to Rick when he happily reached for his little girl, and wandered over to where Michonne and Carl sat a few pews away. "Maggs, can we go somewhere a little more private to talk."

A confused look passed over Maggie's face when Beth interrupted her mid-sentence before she nodded, "Sure."

Both women eased off the bench, and Maggie led her to the back room of the church. Closing the office door behind them, Maggie turned to her sister. She wasn't sure what caused the nervous expression on Beth's face but it had to be good, she decided, leaning her hip against the oak desk in the center of the room.

For a long moment, Maggie watched Beth fidget with a stack of papers on the desk, soothing the raccoon when he chattered on her shoulder, she pinned Beth with a wondering stare. "Alright we are alone. Out with it, baby sister."

Beth chewed nervously at her fingernail as she turned wide eyes to her older sibling. After a long moment, Beth moved over to block the door. The last thing she wanted was her sister blowing up, and chasing Daryl down before she had a chance to finish this talk. Nervously, Beth laughed, saying, "I have something to tell you."

"Well, I figured as much," Maggie stated watching Beth closely. "This must be good. You looked scared out of your mind, Beth."

Beth hadn't realized that was the picture she presented to her sister. She pulled herself up to stand straighter, squaring her shoulders as she faced off with Maggie. There was little to know chance the woman was going to understand her relationship with Daryl, and the thought left her frozen.

When she didn't immediately speak, Maggie seemed to grow impatient. "Out with it, Beth."

Knowing Maggie would start yelling at any minute, she took Merle from Maggie's shoulder so the creature wouldn't be startled. Okay, so she also need the animal's support, she decided, letting Merle snuggle into her chest. "I want you to listen before you get all worked up, alright."

Maggie realized Beth wouldn't go any further until she agreed, so she nodded, "Okay."

Releasing the lip she'd been nibbling on out of nervous habit, she released a tense sigh, her free hand going to tuck a curl behind her ear. Beth began, "It's about me and Daryl."

A glare entered Maggie's eye as she tried to process the meaning of that sentence. "What does this have to do with Daryl?"

Beth waited, watching her sister, hoping the woman would get some sort of clue without having to state it outright, but that didn't seem to be the case. Releasing another shaky sigh, she dreaded the outrage that was sure to follow her next words. "Daryl and I are a couple now."

Maggie expression changed from confused to shock to disbelief than to anger. "Oh, the hell you are."

"Maggie," Beth yelled when her sister made to push past her. "Maggie, listen to me."

"There's no way I'm gonna let you be with Daryl, Beth," Maggie declared, pushing Beth to the side as she yanked the door open and stomped out into the chapel. When everyone's heads came up in shock to watch the unfolding scene, Maggie whirled back to face Beth, yelling as she did so. "He's old enough to be your father, Beth. What the hell are you thinking?"

Merle began to chatter nervously, and Beth quickly handed the critter over to Carl who'd stepped between the sisters. "Maggie, I wanted to tell you so you didn't find out from someone else."

"This ain't happening, baby sister," Maggie yelled shaking her head. She was about to head toward the door Daryl had went through early when Rick surprisingly stepped in her way handing Michonne Judith as he went. "Get out of my way, Rick."

"Not until you talk to your sister, and listen to what she has to say." With a stubborn tilt to his chin, he lifted his arms and crossed them over his chest. When Maggie didn't immediately do as he said, he told her in a hard voice, "I ain't moving so you best just turn around."

Several wide eyes watched as Maggie turned to face Beth. "You are not going to be with Daryl."

Beth's nostrils flared as anger replaced worry, gritting her teeth because of her sister's irrational behavior, she prepared herself for the fight ahead. "You are sorely mistaken if you think I'm asking for your permission, Maggie."

"What the hell do you want with a dirty ol' redneck that's twice your age, Beth?" Guilt crossed Maggie's face even before she finished speaking. When shock caused Beth's jaw to drop before tightening again, Maggie took a step forward, her arm reaching out to Beth who neatly evaded her touch.

A collective gasp filled the church. Glen, who'd risen to get between the two sisters, went stone still at his wife's harsh words. Beth saw several heads shake at the remark, and even Rick's eyes widened in shock.

"That dirty ol' redneck kept you fed at that prison," Beth was so angry she shook as she faced her sister. Her nostrils flared as her anger rose. "That dirty ol' redneck made sure everyone was safe for years, day in and day out."

"Beth, I'm…"

Beth didn't let Maggie finish her apology. "That dirty ol' redneck made sure I was fed and safe for the last month. He was there for me when no one else was."

Maggie flinched as Beth yelled back at her. Beth never raised her voice, and the fact that she did so now, told Maggie this meant a lot to her. "All I'm sayin', Beth, is you don't have to be with him just because you are grateful."

"Tell me something, Maggs," Beth started with curiosity in her voice, angrily pointing as she spoke. "Did you search for me after that prison fell? You, yourself said you left signs for Glen to follow. Did you even think of leaving me a sign?"

The look of regret that came over Maggie's face spoke volumes. Nodding, Beth's jaw worked as she fought to suppress the emotion threatening to choke her. "That's what I thought. You just ran off assumin' I was dead, didn't even bother to look. That whole time that dirty ol' redneck stayed by my side."

"Beth, I…"

"No, you listen to me," Beth stated with a no nonsense tone, shaking with anger. "I am not with Daryl because I feel obligated to be. I'm with him because I love him, Maggs. He's the most wonderful person I have ever known."

Maggie heard the sincerity in Beth voice, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around what Beth was saying, "Beth, I understand that you think you love him, but he's old enough to be your father, Beth. It just ain't right."

"YOU'RE not listening to me," Beth laughed a humorless laugh. Shaking her blond head, her gaze went to Carl for a moment, before going back to her sister. "I don't care if you like it, and I don't care if you don't understand it. I'm only telling you because you are my sister and you have a right to know."

"Beth, you're just a little girl," Maggie pleaded taking a step toward Beth stopping when Beth backed away. "You have your whole life a head of you."

Beth didn't miss a beat as she commented on her sister's remark. "Maggie, I could die tomorrow. I could get shot, or bitten by a walker, and that would be the end. I'm not going to waste one single second of the rest of my life doubting how I feel. I love him, and I will be with him."

Maggie stared at her sister for a long moment. Then slowly she said, "I'm not and will not be okay with this."

Beth's arms crossed over her chest defiantly, refusing to budge on the issue. "Don't make me chose between you and him, Maggs, because you will lose."

"You don't mean that. You can't mean that, Beth." Some of the fight drained out of Maggie at Beth's words.

"Oh, I mean it," Beth told her with a wild look.

"Exactly how far have things gone between you and Daryl?" Maggie demanded, teeth gritting, dreading the answer.

This was the last place Beth wanted to talk about her relationship with Daryl. Sheepishly, her glance floated past half of the onlookers, immediately seeing Sasha's wide shocked eyes. She felt the heat on her cheeks as her thoughts turned to her sex life.

Maggie knew the answer as she watched Beth turn red. "Wow. At least tell me you were safe, Beth?"

"Yeah, cause there's just a stack of condoms just lying everywhere." Beth had only meant to think the words, but when there was a chuckle from the corner where Tyrese stood, she knew she'd spoken aloud.

"I think we need to talk in private," Maggie told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE<strong>_

Carol found Daryl sitting on top of the fire truck, and stopped at its side. "Mind if I come up?"

"Sure," Daryl grunted, not surprised Carol sought him out.

Even though he'd avoided her questioning gaze half the day, he'd felt her eyes on him, asking him questions that he dreaded answering. It wasn't because he was embarrassed or ashamed of his relationship with Beth. It was because he knew without hearing the words Carol was going to be hurt. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the woman that had been his closest friend. While they'd been best friends over the years, or at least as close to a best friend as he'd ever had, didn't mean he was ignorant of her appraising looks.

She'd made no secret about wanting more from their relationship, but it was something Daryl couldn't offer her. Carol deserved someone that would love her the way he loved Beth. He didn't like the idea of telling her that however.

When she sat cross-legged beside him, he felt her eyes roam over his face, but he kept his eyes locked on the woods surrounding them.

"How have you been?" Carol wanted to know, nudging him with an elbow.

She would have had to be a complete moron to miss this man's attention to young Beth Greene, and she was certainly no moron. Even when he'd been leaning against the church's white washed wall, she'd noticed how intently he'd stared at the blond, but for some insane reason, she needed to hear it from his lips.

Looking uncomfortable, Daryl shifted putting an inch between himself and Carol. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wounded look she tossed his way. Clearing his throat, he said, "Fine."

Carol noticed how stiff he held himself next to her. She'd known there relationship had changed since the prison fell, she just didn't realize how much until he shifted away from her. Her hand went up to rub at the back of her neck as she considered her friend for a long silent moment. The hurt was evident in her voice when she spoke. "Things have changed, haven't they?"

"Yeah," he answered roughly, his gaze dropping to study the bow in his hand. At the moment, he wished he were anywhere but here. He'd rather be fighting walkers, he decided. Finally, after a long pause, he tilted his head to look at her through his bangs.

"It's Beth, isn't it?" her voice broke, knowing the answer. She didn't know why she insisted on hurting herself to hear the answer, but the pain in her chest wouldn't relent.

He wouldn't lie to her. There were a lot of things Daryl Dixon was but a coward wasn't one of them. "Yeah."

Sadly, she nodded, "I figured as much. Saw the way you were looking at each other."

Daryl didn't speak. He didn't know really what to say. He'd never in no way, shape or form let Carol believe there was more between them than friendship, but she was hurt none the less. Shrugging, he pulled his eyes from her, and let them scan the forest.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt," she began and then bumped him to get his attention. When his head turned back in her direction, she said reluctantly, "I hope this won't change our friendship, Daryl. You know it means a lot to me."

All he could do was nod at her.

"Do you love her?" again her voice broke, the pain knifed through her when she saw the truth shining back at her. She didn't need to hear the words, it stared right back at her.

He didn't get chance to answer, however. Hearing raised voices coming from the church, Daryl quickly climbed to his feet, his first instinct was to protect Beth when he heard her yelling. He hadn't heard that much anger in her voice since they'd gotten drunk at the cabin. He jumped down from the truck, Carol climbing down the ladder on the side as she hurried to follow.

Rick barely managed getting hit with the door as he barged into the double doors just in time to see Maggie and Beth facing off. When Beth's startled gaze shot to him, there was no hesitation as she said, "Maggs, I'm done talkin' bout it."

Maggie's gaze landed square on Daryl's glaring one, seeing his arm lift to take Beth under it. "If you hurt one hair on her head, I'm gonna hunt ya down, Dixon."

With nearly the entire church glaring at her, Maggie stomped off, disappearing into the office, slamming the door hard enough that the walls shook.


	15. Chapter 15

*****THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, VIEWED, VISITED, AND REVIEWED. I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS, AND SUPPORT.*****

* * *

><p>It was sometime later when everyone had laid down for the night, Daryl sat against the wall with Beth in the circle of his arms. Merle lay along her outstretched legs fast asleep. "Why does she gotta be so damn stubborn?"<p>

"She's just being protective," he told her, shifting so he could see her better. "She loves you and she will come around to the idea."

Beth tried to ignore the curiosity eating her alive. She knew he and Carol had to have talked, and she was dying to know what had transpired between them. She'd seen the way the older woman had been watching him earlier, her eyes eating him up, but she couldn't really blame her for it, after all she could barely keep her eyes off of him either.

"What did Carol have to say?" she could see his jaw working, and the tilt of his head shifted a bit. She knew that look. It was the one he got when something made him uncomfortable. He'd had that same look the night at the funeral home, when she'd asked him what had changed his mind about good people.

"Not much really," Daryl shrugged. His eyes closed, he let the tip of his nose graze her cheek breathing in her sweet scent, brushing his lips over the spot he nuzzled, as he said, "Heard ya yellin' and came in here before we could really get in to it."

Maggie had refused to leave the office after their argument, and even now, Glen was trying to talk sense to her. Beth glared at the door, letting her hand run down his thigh, loving how solid he was beneath her touch.

She just didn't understand how something that felt so right could be wrong. Nothing anyone ever said would convince her it was. Tilting her head to the side, she kissed his rough cheek, more than a little pleased when his mouth found hers. She reached behind her wrapping her hand around his neck, bringing him closer, silently urging him on.

It didn't take her long before she opened for his probing tongue, a soft moan slipping from her lips, when his hand slipped under the hem of her shirt. As his hand found her breast, cupping her through her bra, she forgot everything else.

She forgot they were in a church full of survivors. She forgot her sister was locked in an office pissed off because of her relationship. She forgot Merle was snoozing on her lap as she shift to get closer to the man at her back. Merle in turn gripped her with his sharp claws, causing her to jump in surprise. "Ouch."

Yanking away from Daryl, Beth pried Merle's little furry body from her leg sitting him next to her, watching as he curled into the blanket. Her attention instantly went back to the man behind her. Her hand tunneling up his shirt, seeking the corded muscle there, pinching a male nipple as she sought out his lips.

"Where's the bathroom?" Daryl wanted to know, taking her by the hand, as he pushed to his feet. He led the way down the darkened aisle when she pointed in the general direction.

Daryl may be a private person, but currently there was no hope for it. He needed this woman now, and he wasn't about to spare the other occupants a second thought. When he found the bathroom, he flicked on the light, and pushed Beth inside following close behind, he shut the door with a loud click.

As soon as the door shut, Beth reached for his arousal, tracing the hardened flesh through his pants. "I think somebody missed me."

Daryl grunted in response, his big body falling against the door at his back, as she pushed his shirt up and unzipped his pants. He couldn't have suppressed the moan that left his lips even if the church had been full of walkers, not when she was reaching into his pants to cup his tightening bullocks. Her cool fingers massaging the warm twins.

A seductive light entered Beth's eyes as she watched his head fall back with a thump against the door. Moving to press herself against his chest, she kissed his face, the corners of his mouth, his beard covered chin, her open mouth hungrily running down his neck, sucking hard enough to leave her mark on him. While she devoured him with tongue and teeth, her hand pulled his cock from his breeches, marveling on the texture of his skin. "How much did you miss me, Mr. Dixon?"

He turned half crazed yanking her shirt up over her smooth back until she lifted her arms to assist his efforts. His rough hands slid over her skin, sliding further down he gripped her tight ass, squeezing her cheeks none to gently. "I wanna fuck ya. Now. Beth."

It took them a great amount of effort to disrobe in the tiny half bathroom, the room was barely big enough for one person, let alone, two.

"Ouch," Beth groaned cracking her elbow on the sink in her hurry to get her pants down her long slender legs.

Daryl appeared to be having as little luck as she, she noticed when he hit his knee on the pipe just below the sink, leaving a string of curses, he growled. "It's like tryin' t' fuck in a man hole there ain't no room in here."

She would've laughed when he almost tripped over his boots as he wrestled with his pants, but the look on his face didn't inspire humor. Finally, they stood before each other stark ass naked, breathing heavily with the exertion of disrobing, and she shivered when his heated gaze roamed over her in appraisal. Her nipples puckered as a draft of cool air slithered over her skin.

Letting her trim fingers outline the defined abs before her, she ran a flat hand over the expanse of his chest, reeling at the feel of his racing heart beneath her fingers. Unable to help herself she enfolded his cock in a tight grasp, liking how his breath turned shallow, she pumped the swollen flesh. Her own breathing hitched when he let out a groan, his hips moving in time with her hand. She wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and take him with her mouth, letting him explode against her silken tongue, but she doubted there was room enough for that.

When she finally stepped into his arms, his head dropped as hers lifted; his face cuddling hers before his mouth took hers. As the kiss deepened her hand left his penis, and her arms went around his neck as his hands smooth down her back, once again going to the full flesh of her buttocks. Bruising fingers dug into her, pulling her to him, his cock standing at attention, nudging her belly.

Moaning, Beth delved her tongue into his mouth deeply, sucking at the probing appendage. She smiled against his lips when he growled in response, nipping his lips, her open mouth trailed over his cheek to his neck, sinking her teeth sharply into his rounded shoulder.

His hand left the flesh of her tight ass, his finger grazing the swollen flesh of her clit, spreading her swollen lips, seeking the heat he knew he'd find there. He noticed her struggle to spread her legs for him, and with little effort he lifted her and turned her so her back was against the door. "Put yer legs round my waist."

She did as he said, and by the end of it her thigh was held up by the sink, leaving Daryl free to explore her swollen lips. When he pushed a finger into her tight body, she moaned with desire. Clawing his arms in a desperate effort to get closer, unsatisfied with her hands location, she dug her hands into his hair pulling at the long strands as his mouth found the tip of her breast.

Her back slid against the door as she arched for his seeking fingers, moaning when he touched the special spot inside her. Growing impatient, she groaned, "I need ya inside me."

"I'm gonna give it t' ya, I promise." He said this just as he took her other breast deep into his mouth, his fingers withdrawing and pushing in deep. When a gush of pleasure flowed from her, drenching his finger, he groaned, using his hips to pin her to the door. "How bad do ya want it?"

"Damn it, Daryl," she moaned feeling the tip of his cock brush her dewy center. "Please. Right now."

Daryl chuckled against her sweet neck, letting just the tip of himself sink into her before pulling free again. When she hissed in his ear, he repeated the movement, letting himself go just a bit deeper before withdrawing.

"If ya don't put it in me now, Mr. Dixon, you will be waitin' a week for the next time." She grinned when he shifted away to glare at her. Wiggling her hips in desperation, she moaned against his mouth when he took it in a deep kiss.

As he kissed her, he drew his hips back and thrust into her to the hilt, her cry lost in their kiss. As soon as he felt the tight glove of her around him, he lost all hope for control. Using his body to hold her against the door, he withdrew and came back with a driving force. "Ya like it when I fuck ya, baby doll."

"Oh. Fuck. Yeah," she hiccupped as he plunged into her body. Looking at him through the curtain of her lashes, she sought a measure of control, letting her thighs tighten around him, she braced herself on his shoulders, swirling her hips. Then all at once she was arching and withering on his hard shaft.

Daryl allowed her, her fun until he felt his control slipping. When he felt as if he was about to cum, he grabbed hold of her hips to hold her still. Soon he was bucking wildly, uncontrollably into her. A hiss of air left his lungs when she tightened around him, crying out, the sound echoing in the tiny room. When her head fell to his shoulder, he ground into her, and with one last thrust he exploded inside her.

They slumped against the door breathing heavily, and riding the high of their release. As they came down from their cloud, Daryl slowly kissed Beth's mouth, just before a light tapping sounded from the other side of the door. His ocean blues stared into Beth's for a long moment, the air freezing in his lungs.

Beth's wide eyes laughed into his, her chest bubbling with mirth, as she fought the urge to laugh. She bit her hand to suppress the sound as Daryl shifted them until he stood before the door, his body shielding hers from view. Cracking the door to see Father Gabriel on the other side. "Yeah?"

"This is no place for that kind of behavior," Gabriel scolded staring into the hunter's eyes, seeing a glimpse of the man's chest through the crack. He didn't bat an eye at the glowering look that Daryl gave him.

"I was takin' a piss," Daryl grumbled back shutting the door in the man's face.

"The Lord would not approve," Gabriel told him through the thin wood. He was no fool. He knew what was going on in there. Hell, the whole church heard the moaning, and the banging of the door. "I'm gonna have t' ask you t' come outta there."

"Can I pull up my damn pants first, Father," Daryl yelled through the door, glaring at Beth when she smothered another laugh. Grumbling at her, "We wasn't done yet, woman."

Minutes later the door flew open wide to reveal Daryl, and the stunning beauty at his side, thankfully fully clothed. As sweetly as she was capable of, Beth lifted her chin with bright red cheeks, saying, "I'm sure under the circumstances, the Lord would find a way to understand, Father."

Father Gabriel was left staring after the couple in stunned silence. He heard several people smother their laughter as the two walked back into the main room. With a shake of his head, his eyes looked toward the ceiling as if he sought reassurance from above.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK. THX FOR READING.**


	16. Chapter 16

*****SORRY FOR THE DELAY HAD A GLITCH WITH THE INTERNET. THX FOR READING, LOVE YA ALL, THX FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, THEY WERE GREAT. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO VIEW, VISIT, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.*****

The next afternoon Beth stepped outside onto the front porch of the little chapel. She needed to take a moment for herself. Between Maggie staring at her then shaking her head, and the other members of the group, with their knowing smug smiles, and then of course the hurt wounded looks on Carol's face, she felt like her entire life was on display. Of course, after she'd pretty much told her sister where she could put her advice, and then, them hearing her and Daryl going at it, she supposed it was.

Staring at the trees lining the property she looked for signs of Daryl. He'd left what felt like hours ago to hunt, and she missed him. It was weird a month ago, she'd thought him the biggest cretin to walk the earth, and now she just didn't feel complete if he wasn't by her side.

The sun was high and bright, and warm she thought, leaning back against the steps to soak up the warmth. Through the slits of her eyelids she could see Sasha up on top of fire truck standing guard. The woman was currently giving her the same knowing smiles, but at least it was one person and not twenty, she thought.

She had almost relaxed enough as the birds chirped merrily around her when she heard the creak of the church door. Inwardly, she groaned, not knowing what to expect when she saw Maggie step out of the church. "Maggs, I really don't wanna do this again."

"Actually, I'm relieving Sasha from guard duty," Maggie replied, jogging down the stairs toward the truck.

Immediately, Sasha climbed down, sensing the growing tension, she quickly excused herself, disappearing inside.

They sat there in silence for nearly a half hour before Maggie finally spoke. "Where's Daryl?"

Still feeling surly from their argument, she glared up at her sister. "The dirty ol' redneck is hunting'."

"Beth, I'm really sorry bout what I said." Maggie returned Beth stare silent asking her to forgive her. "I should'a never said that. Daryl has done a lot for all of us, and I was way outta line."

Yeah, Beth was mad about what she'd said about Daryl, but she was also hurt. How could her sister have given up on her? Why hadn't Maggie tried to find her? Beth would have never given up trying to find Maggie. Did their blood mean nothing to her?

Chewing her lip, she rolled her eyes, frustration starting to replace the relaxation. "Someone tried to take me, ya know? Daryl shot 'em before they could get away. You came really close to having to deal with this or me at all."

"Who the hell tried to take ya?" Maggie demanded from her perch.

Hearing the belated concern in Maggie's voice, she shrugged, "Dun' no. We didn't stick around t' find out."

The thought of her baby sister almost beginning taken shone a whole new light on the issue. Really how could she fault Beth for falling in love? After hearing Beth and Daryl last night, she no longer wondered how far their relationship had gone, or how much her sister cared for the hunter.

"I'm really glad he was there to stop them, Beth. Despite how big of bitch I am, I do love you, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Beth brushed her fingers through the long tresses hanging over one shoulder. "Ya know, I came on to him. He didn't take advantage of me, Maggie."

Maggie studied her sister for a long moment. There was a light in her eyes that had never been there before. Beth's pale skin literally glowed with the love that obviously flowed through her. There was no traces of the little girl Maggie had known her whole life. The person sitting on the chapel step was clearly a woman. A woman that knew exactly what she wanted, and from the sounds of it, knew how to get it. "That's kind'a what Glen figured. Said us Greene's wouldn't take a no if it was tattooed on us."

A light laugh slipped past Beth's lips. "I don't think I heard the word no. There might have been a maybe some time ago, but I didn't really settle for that either."

"I imagine not," Maggie said with a soft smile. "Can ya answer me a question, Beth?"

Beth remained silent, shielding her eyes from the sun as she craned her neck to look at her sister.

"Why Daryl Dixon?" Despite the fact that it had been Merle who'd locked her and Glen up, she resented the Dixon name altogether. She supposed it was unfair to place judgment on him for what his brother had done. Daryl had proven his loyalty to the group at every chance. Still a tremor went through at the memory of Merle and the governor.

"A better question would be, why not Daryl Dixon?" Beth wanted to know.

"I just thought you would find someone sweet, and gentle," Maggie explained. After what I heard last night can't imagine, Dixon being very gentle."

Beth's cheeks lit up with color. Honestly, she had bruises from Daryl's fingertips digging into her flesh with the extent of his need, but she couldn't imagine wanting a man's caresses any other way. "Do ya know how borin' that would be? A gentle lover? One ya have t' guess how much he actually desires ya?"

Maggie contemplated Beth's words, and decided he sister had a point. She was surprised by Beth's next statement however. "And he is sweet. He's attentive. Damn, he's so attentive. He knows what I need, before I do."

"You're startin' to sound just like him," Maggie acknowledged, smiling down at her.

A tiny smile pulled at Beth's lips when the church door creaked open again this time Carl peering out the door. "Dad wants to talk about what we all should do now. Said we all can't stay here forever. Being that we are on top of each other and all."

Beth colored at the words the boy chose. Glancing over her shoulder, she said, "Can't decide anythin' without Daryl, and he's out huntin'."

"I'm back," Daryl told her coming out from the trees carrying a bunch of squirrels.

He'd had a long boring day out in the woods. Usually he found the peace and tranquility relaxing, but his thoughts kept coming back to the woman glowing back at him. All he'd wanted to do since leaving was turn around and come back, feeling kind of lost without her at his side.

He would never get used to the fact that he had someone here waiting for him to come back. Someone who was happy to see him. Someone that raced into his arms, and planted her wet lips right over his.

He laughed into her mouth before pulling back, mumbling, "Maggie has a gun, y' sure this is wise?"

"I can't help it." She groaned when he embraced her tightly against his chest. "I missed ya."

Daryl glanced in Maggie's direction ever mindful of the gun in her hands. He believed if he made the wrong move, she would plug him without hesitation. When he moved back, letting his hand linger on Beth's hip, he nodded to Maggie. "Ya comin' in fer the meetin'?"

Maggie nodded climbing down from the truck, following Beth and her chosen mate into the church. She grimaced at Daryl's rough manners as he sat on the back of the pew until Beth settled down before him, his fingers resting on her shoulder; like he just couldn't not touch Beth. She was starting to see what Beth meant about Dixon being attentive.  
>As everyone sat around in the circle Rick left Michonne's side to face the group. "I wish I had some sort of plan, but honestly I don't. As Daryl pointed out to me a few days ago, every time we think we can trust someone, they prove ten times over that we can't."<p>

"I'd like to find a small city, and start our own community." Tyree put in boucing Judy in his arms. "We need a safe place for these kids to grow up in. I'm tired of just surviving. I want to settle down, and have a family."

"Think everyone pretty much wants that," Eugene put in with a nod. "We need a place with fences, or a wall."

Abraham sat back watching and listening to the group discuss the things they wanted and expected. These people had taken him, Rosita, and Eugene and treated them like family. He had no desire to leave these people, and he wanted to help as much as possible. "I believe they were building a refugee camp in Fort Benning. It prolly a hundred miles away, but probably our best chance of living a normal life. Now, that there's no need to get to Washington we could leave anytime."

"When's the last time you were close to Fort Benning?" Rick quizzed, not sure if it would be worth it to go that far away.

"About six months ago," he explained, propping his shoe on his knee. "Last I knew it was still holding strong. They have houses, and stores, schools, even a hospital."

Squeezing Beth's shoulder, Daryl said, "It sounds like the best solution, Rick."

Nodding, Rick said, "We will have to figure out when to leave, and I guess we can gather what we need as we go."

"I would like to leave as soon as possible," Bob threw in. "I get the creeps every time I walk outside here. All that shit with Terminus still makes me feel sick. I'd like to get away from it as soon as possible."

"Then we will make plans to leave within the next two days." Rick agreed letting his faze roam over the group as they all seemed to agree.

"There's still a little gas in the fire truck we can drive that as far as we can til it runs out," Abraham stated, scratching the back of his neck. "After that we'll have to find a vehicle big enough to haul us all."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Michonne stated coming to stand next to Rick.


	17. Chapter 17

*****THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, REVIEWING, VISITING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS*****

* * *

><p>They'd only been on the road for twenty minutes when everything went to shit. Somehow they managed to get a blowout on a perfectly clear road, and to top it off they'd gotten off to a late start, so the sun was rapidly descending, leaving them in the middle of a very dark road. The forest was thick on both sides, so any hope of the moon shining its brilliant white light on them was nearly nonexistent.<p>

Then Judy started wailing and refused to be comforted. Beth was doing her best to ease the baby's upset tummy, but nothing was working. Rubbing her tight belly, Beth tried soothing her. "Honey, it's okay. I know it hurts."

She'd tried singing which usually calmed her, but it didn't seem to be having any affect tonight. Kissing the top of her sweaty head, she rocked her as she stood on the side of the road, while nearly everyone else stood guard for walkers that were sure to amble their way.

"Beth, why don't you take her into the fire truck? It ain't safe to be out here while she's having her fit," Carol insisted, as Daryl and Rick hovered over the tire.

Beth was headed in that direction when she heard Rick tell Daryl, "I think the damn rim is bent. It looks flat right there."

"We have an extra tire in the truck, look and see if it might fit," Daryl told Abraham over his shoulder. "I don't care if we drive this piece of shit into the ground as long as it gets us there."

"Here they fuckin' come," Maggie whispered seeing the first walker stumble out of the woods. Easily, she jogged up planting her foot into its midsection. When the walker fell back, she plunged the knife into its skull.

Just as Beth climbed into the truck, she saw Michonne whip around with her long blade taking the head off another. She watched through the window as Glen used the bat in his hand to crush the skull of another, brains and blackish-gray blood slopping onto the pavement.

"Shhh," Beth pleaded to the baby wiggling against her hold. "I know, I know."

Steadily, she rocked until finally Judy seemed exhausted, falling into a fitful sleep. Beth held her tightly to her chest, afraid to move lest she wake the sick baby. With growing tension she watched the men trying to wrestle the tire from the car.

Now that Judy was finally quiet she should have felt more at ease, but her stomach remained a knot. She wasn't sure what caused the tension in her chest as she watched Daryl work diligently to fix the car, but she was finding it hard to breath. Like something was going to happen, but she couldn't figure out what. She'd had the same feeling all day even before they'd left the church. She'd thought maybe it was just nerves because of the long trip ahead, but the feeling had yet to waver.

A hundred miles might not be a long journey but nothing went as smoothly these days as they should. It seemed like the stupidest things went wrong, simple things, that under normal circumstances would be a quick fix, like a tire for example, she thought.

She almost groaned when she saw Daryl angrily toss the crowbar on the ground, clearly frustrated with the car. Merle who insisted on riding the shoulder of the hunter, chattered seeming to sense everyone's anxiety. Abraham instantly knelt before the car, when Daryl leapt to his feet with a curse, grabbing his crossbow he stalked several feet away.

Beth looked down at Judy who was currently slumped over her forearm, she shifted to lay the baby on the seat once she was sure she wouldn't wake. She turned to Father Gabriel who was praying in the back seat of the truck, and whispered, "Can ya watch her?"

When he briefly opened his tightly closed eyes, and nodded his consent, she hurriedly climbed out of the cab, lightly closing the door behind her.

She needed to get a breath of fresh air and hopefully get rid of this uneasy feeling she had. She instantly felt comforted when Daryl came to stand before her. Releasing a tense sigh, she laid her forehead against his chest.

"I don't know what we're gonna do," Daryl explained next to her ear. "The fuckin' tire ain't gonna fit that car."

"Can't we all get in the truck," Beth suggested, breathing in a lung full of the leather scent of his vest. "I don't know what but something ain't right here, Daryl. We shouldn't be here. Forget the car, let's just make do with the truck."

Daryl had never heard such panic in her voice. "Can't, baby doll, the damn truck ain't got much gas in it. Prolly won't make it another ten miles, if that."

"I think we might be able to use the donut in the trunk. Kind'a flat, but we might be able to make it long enough to get to a town, and find another car," Abraham said from where he knelt next to the car. "These damn bolts are rusted on here. It will take a minute to bust 'em loose."

Just as he finished speaking they heard moaning coming from the trees around them. Sasha, Bob, Tyrese, and Carol turned to see six walkers amble out of the forest, and at the same time one wandered with arms stretched wide from around the fire truck, heading right to the couple standing near the driver door.

Daryl shoved Beth out of the way, and in one fluid movement lifted the bow, shooting a bolt into its head. Keeping her behind him, he stooped easily collecting the bolt, hurriedly reloading, he turned shooting the arrow into the walker going for Carol.

Beth caught herself on the truck pulling herself upright, she quickly removed the knife tucked in her waistband, lunging at another walker as it came from around the truck. It grabbed her shirt at the same time as she stabbed it in the eye. When half of the walkers head smashed against her hand, her stomach a bundle of nerves, heaved.

She nearly lost the contents of her stomach. Swallowing rapidly, she just barely managed to regain control of the vomit climbing up her throat, pushing it back down.

Tyrese used the hatchet in his hand on the last of the walkers leaving the street silent once again.

Taking several deep breaths, Beth sat on the tailgate of the fire truck. Feeling faint, she swiped at the perspiration dotting her forehead. "Daryl, I'm not feeling so well. Can ya get me a bottle of water?"

"Yer lookin' kind'a pale, baby doll," he noted, worry obvious in his voice as he came to sit next to her. Easily, he took her weight when she slumped against him. "Maggs, get her some water, will ya?"

With Daryl and Maggie at her side, she sipped the water, Maggie had given her. After several minutes the sick feeling seemed to ease from her belly, and she was able to focus again. At least ten walkers lay on the road, and the entire time Abraham worked tirelessly on the wheel. Finally with a grunt he stood. "That will have to do til we find something else."

"Let's get these carcasses outta the road," Rick ordered, coming to his feet. "Don't need 'em gettin' caught up in the wheels."

They had just cleared the road once again, and were preparing to restart their long trip when Beth felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She was just about to climb into the back seat of the Taurus when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Where ya folks headed?"

Everyone turned at once to see a cloaked figure walking easily down the center of the road. It was almost like he had appeared out of nowhere. One minute the road was devoid of human life other than their group, and the next, this man was walking toward them.

Automatically, Daryl raised his bow toward the looming figure.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he laughed with a wicked chuckle. Dropping the hood to reveal a head of white, white blond hair, his eyes nearly black as they focused on the hunter. "You are surrounded, and I suggest dropping whatever weapons you have."

As his warning rang over the silent street, several others stepped from the surrounding forest, holding rifles aimed and ready.

"We don't want no trouble," Rick stated in a gruff voice, his expression clearly alarmed.

"Didn't ask ya what ya want," the man said, walking right into the center of the group. "Yer travelin' my road, and ya have to compensate for it."

"We'll give ya whatever ya want," Rick began, his hand inching to the gun tucked under his shirt. Wrapping his fingers around the handle, he stared the man down. "We just want to be on our way."

"I'm Zechariah," the man introduced himself his black gaze falling on Beth. "Who might you be, beauty?"

Daryl straightened inching toward Beth. Maggie seemed to stiffen, yet she was too far away to lend assistance. Beth was frozen to the spot where she was. Why would this man want to know her name? Her throat closed refusing to let her speak.

Zechariah's razor sharp gaze picked up on Daryl's protective stance. "Aww, she must be yer girl, huh?"

Daryl didn't answer, his rigid form speaking for him, his gaze going to the bow now laying at his feet. There was no way he'd be able to get the bow before these men saw him.

"C'mon sweetie, don't wanna hurt ya."

The way the man's voice slithered over her made goose bumps dot her skin, and the bile she'd been fighting crawled back up her throat. Fear made her instinctively shift to Daryl, putting him between herself and Zechariah.

"What do ya want?" Rick demanded feeling his control slipping. "Just take it and go."

Zechariah's gaze went to Rick with a smirk on his lips, his tall slender body straightening as he again turned his attention to Beth. "I'll take the girl, and ya'll can be on your merry way."

"The fuck y' will," Daryl stated bracing himself for a fight.

"Marcus, get the girl," Zechariah ordered a man to his right.

When the burly man stepped forward to do as he was told, Daryl dropped down and grabbed his bow. In the blink of an eye he had it aimed at the man's head. "One more fuckin' step and ya won't live t' tell about it."

Zechariah chuckled, his long trim nose resembling that of a beak. "Shoot 'em. I got others, and before you can reload that bow a bullet will be blown into your head."

As Zechariah focused on Daryl, Rick and Tyrese were easing around behind the man. At the same time, Carl who'd been in the fire truck, stuck the barrel of his gun out the window.

When the man named Marcus moved forward almost as if he were in a trance everything seemed to happen all at once.

Daryl shot the bow, the bolt landing between the man's eyes, Carl shot off a round into Zechariah's head, as the cults tight circle fired in defense of their leader, Rick yanked the pistol from his pants firing at the man closest to him. Michonne whipped around with her sword taking the head off the man two feet away.

The rest of the group stood watching in amazement their only weapons hand held objects that couldn't be used in this battle. Yet the battle was nearly over, only two men left standing as Rick turned shooting one, the last man shot off his rifle, at the same time as Carl's bullet landed in his skull.

"Daryl," Beth screamed as his knees buckled and he pitched forward.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

****** I WANT TO GIVE CREDIT TO A GREAT BIG WORLD FOR THEIR LYRICS. 'SAY SOMETHING' BY ALEX PRESTON. I KNOW THE WAIT HAS BEEN AGONIZING FOR SOME OF YOU. SORRY. JUST FINSIHED. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS FOR YOUR REIVEWS, VIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND VISITS.******

* * *

><p>Everything happened in slow motion. One moment, Daryl was standing before her, and the next, he was crumbling. She didn't remember moving, but suddenly she was at his side, her knees clasping as she fell to his side. She faintly heard the sound of someone screaming, but she didn't realize the sound was coming from her own mouth. Frantically, she grabbed at him, trying to roll him over but her movements were too uncoordinated to accomplish the task.<p>

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she fisted her fingers in his shirt and vest desperately yanking. As if someone was speaking through a warp, she heard voices yelling around her, and then she felt strong arms lifting her up and away from him.

She fought the hold they had on her with everything she had. Kicking, clawing and biting she fought, until she was being held down by Tyrese send Glen. Punching Glen with all the panic filling her. "LET ME GO! LETME GO! DARRRYL!"

She didn't see Glen grunt when her fist landed in his gut, or Tyrese flinch when a blow landed against his cheek. Her gaze focused on the man lying on the pavement. "Why ain't he moving? Darrrryl, baby!"

She watched in a haze as Rick and Abraham rolled Daryl over, yanking his shirt up as they searched for the wound. When she saw the hole in his side the fight drained out of her. Sobbing brokenly, she hung helplessly in Tyrese's big arms.

Vaguely, she became aware of Rick issuing orders to Abraham. "He's still breathing. Help me lift him up, see if the bullet went all the way through."

Jerking his shirt up over his head, Rick pressed the t-shirt to the hole as Abraham shouldered Daryl into a sitting position. When blood gushed out of the exit wound, Beth saw Carol push a thick cloth into Abraham's hand. "Press that on his back, and hold it tight."

"We need to get him to Fort Benning now. We don't have the equipment to deal with this type of injury. There's a first aid kit in the fire truck. We can stuff the wound with gauze and hopefully, it will keep him from bleeding out."

Even before Abraham finished speaking, Maggie was running to the cab, and the kit was shoved in her hands by Father Gabriel. Adrenaline moved Maggie faster than she'd ever moved in her life. In seconds she was back at Rick's side thrusting wads of gauze in his hands. "We need to get him in the car."

"NOW, GET HIM IN THE CAR!" Rick shouted when no one immediately moved.

That's when Beth began to fight again. "Let me… Let me… He needs me. Let me go."

Abraham and Rick lifted Daryl's dead weight into the back seat, Bob grabbing his shoulders from the other side to pull him through. Rick felt tears stinging his eyes at the desperate cries raking Beth's throat. "Let her go. She can hold his head. Get the preacher too. We might need him."

When the strong arms holding her relaxed, Beth went to the car at a dead run. Just before she would have climbed into the back seat, Rick's hand shot out stopping her. "I need you to stay calm. Beth, Daryl needs you to stay calm. Okay. Hold his head, and let him know you are there."

Her wide shocked eyes stared lifelessly back in to his. Shaking her to get her attention, he said, "Do you hear me? Beth, hold Daryl and let him know you are there. Let him know you love him."

Sniffling, she felt the tears overwhelm her, and she found herself nodding. She didn't really know what she was agreeing to, because she couldn't really make out his words. There was this loud ringing in her ears, and her only thoughts were to get to Daryl.

She wasn't sure how she came to be in the back seat with Daryl's head propped in her lap. Instantly, her head fell to his, her tears pouring onto his face as she placed wet slobber kisses on his cheeks, and mouth. "I love you, baby. Please, wake up."

Father Gabriel felt his heart crack as he shifted Daryl's heavy legs over his lap, praying profusely, his hand going to the shirt covering the man's abdomen. Pressing it tightly, he prayed for the bleeding to stop. He prayed the woman would find comfort, and peace. He prayed their journey would go smoothly, and swiftly.

Beth felt the car jerk into motion, but she didn't let her face leave Daryl's. She needed to feel his shallow breath fanning over her mouth. "I love you, honey. Can you hear me? I love you. I should have told you. I'm so sorry I didn't."

Sobs over took her voice, and she couldn't form a coherent word after that. She remembered trying to speak but the words came out a jumbled mess. The only thing that kept her mildly sane was the breath she felt brushing her skin.

His skin was pasty pale, and his chest pumped weakly. Her fingers crawled over his chest, her hand resting over his heart, seeking its beat. Finding the faint rhythm, her hand hovered there, lingering, needing to reassure herself he was still alive.

Burying her nose in his hair, she cried, and cried. Wrapping her arm around his head, she sought his closeness, wanting to crawl inside him and stay there. The thought of living one single moment without Daryl there at her side was just too painful to fathom. Breathing in the woodsy smell of his skin, she rubbed her fingers over the scruff of his beard, gulping for air when she felt how cool his skin was.

The car screeched and wobbled the donut not very stable on the car, steadily losing air with each passing mile. Rick didn't care. He drove like the devil was on his heels, and at the moment, he thought he heard the son of a bitch laughing in his ear. He could barely see with the tears thick in his eyes. Several miles passed when the donut popped, and he was left driving on the rim. He didn't stop, ignoring the sparks flying around them as he drove.

Beth's tortured sobs and moans filled the car, and everyone felt the pain coming from the sound. Another sob caused the tears to flow unheeded down Rick's cheeks. He knew her pain. He'd felt her pain. When Lori had died it had been single handedly the worst moment of his life. He had no wish for Beth to live that type of pain.

"We need to hurry," Father Gabriel yelled over the rumble of the car. Feeling Daryl's big body start to shake and shudder, he fought against the convulsions, straining to keep the shirt in place over the wound. "He's going into shock."

Her cries grew louder as perspiration covered Daryl's forehead and cheeks. With her mouth next to his ear, she began to sing.

'Say something, or I'm giving up on you.'

'I'll be the one, if you want me to.'

'Anywhere, I would've followed you.'

'Say something, I'm giving up on you.'

'And I am feeling so small.'

'It was over my head.'

'I know nothing at all.'

'And I will stumble and fall.'

'I'm still learning to love.'

'Just starting to crawl.'

'Say something, Say something.'

By the time she was finished singing, everyone was in tears including Abraham, who was urging Rick to go faster. Which was quite dangerous considering the state of the tire, scrapping against the pavement.

Beth's voice broke away, sobbing as she held on to his head, her hands going to his shoulders, as his shaking became uncontrollable. His breath was getting sketchy, and when he exhaled the air came out shaky, his skin was cool and clammy.

Just when she thought all hope was lost they came to a screeching halt in front of an iron gate that was chained shut. She'd just lifted her head to take in their surroundings when Abraham threw the door wide. "Open the gate, Sergeant Abraham Ford. Open the damn gate, gotta a wounded man out here."

Before Beth knew what was happening the gate was thrown open wide, and several men rushed forward surrounding the car. The back doors were ripped open, and Daryl was all but yanked out of her arms. Panic filling her, her first instinct was to fight the men, not wanting to release Daryl.

Then Abraham was grabbing her, holding her back as the men threw Daryl onto a gurney, rushing through the open gate. "Honey, they will help him. They will do everything to help him."

Beth didn't hear him. All she knew was she needed to be at Daryl's side, but no matter how hard she fought she couldn't break the hold he had on her. "Darrrryl! I need him. Please, let'me go. Let'me go."

With a great amount of effort Abraham and Rick carried her kicking and screaming inside the walls of Fort Benning. They were guided into a tent they had set up before the gates. Rick and Abraham forced to answer a dozen questions. As they sat there they were all examined for bites and wounds, and then with a pitiful glance they were left to wait.

The seconds stretched into minutes, and the minutes stretched in to an hour. Rick sat holding Beth, rocking the woman that had fallen into a daze. She went from weeping to whimpering and back to weeping. Father Gabriel prayed quietly, while Abraham fought the wave of his own tears, the loss of his wife and kids still fresh in his mind.

"He flat lined." Beth heard them yell, the sound of them wrestling around as they tried to pump air into his lungs, coming through the thin material of the tent.

Rick braced his hold on Beth anticipating the fight he knew was sure to come. Refusing to relinquish his hold even when she bit his arm with a frustrated scream before falling back against him crying. "I know, baby. I know."

This time Rick buried his face in Beth's hair and wept. His arms shook with emotion as he held her. A sigh of relief feathered her temple when he heard the doctor say, "He's back. Put that oxygen mask back on him. I'm gonna need to do a blood transfusion. He's lost way to much blood. Go see if one of them can be a donor."

Abraham and Gabriel went through the curtain even before the doctor finished speaking.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the doctor stumbled out from the enclosed medical space they'd prepared for survivors to be examined before admitted into Fort Benning. Stopping before Rick and Beth, who gazed back at him with red, glazed eyes, he began, "The good news is the bullet went clean through his right side. There was no permanent damage to any vital organs, though it did break a couple of ribs. The bad news is he's lost way to much blood."<p>

He stopped for a moment letting them digest what he said before continuing, "Your friends did give consent to a blood transfusion, but I can't say for a hundred percent guarantee he will pull through. Maybe if you had gotten here sooner, I don't know, but I can't make any promises. If he makes it through the transfusion, I would give him a forty-eight hour window. It could go either way from there."

Feeling Beth's tears renewed, Rick shifted in his seat. "When can we see him?"

"Let them finish the transfusion. Everything has been sterilized and I don't want the work space contaminated. After that I encourage you to spend as much time with him as possible. There's no greater medicine then having your loved ones nearby."

An eternity seemed to pass before Beth was ushered into the room where Daryl rested on the gurney. Her gaze took in the white bandaged wrapped around his middle, his skin stained yellow from the iodine they'd used to sterilize nearly his whole chest, and lower abdomen.

She went instantly to his side, crying dry tears because she'd depleted any moisture in her, she dropped her face next to his. "Baby, can ya hear me? I'm here, and I ain't going nowhere. I love you. Come back to me, honey. Baby, I need ya. I can't do this without you. I don't want to do this without you."

She was kissing the side of his face when his breath rushed over her cheek, as he rasped one single word.

"Beth."


	19. Chapter 19

***** THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT. LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE VIEWED, VISITED, REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. THANKS*****

* * *

><p>She took care of him diligently. The first day was the worst, his fever ran high, and she and Rick took turns bathing the sweat from his body with a cool wash cloth. Once the fever broke, he began to shiver and they immediately covered him with a warm blanket. She'd gotten her hopes up when he'd spoken her name, but he hadn't spoken or moved since. Casting a worried glance at his peaceful face, she brushed the damp tendrils from his forehead, kissing the skin she revealed there.<p>

On the second day, the rest of the group arrived, and after Abraham talked to Jeremiah, the refugee leader, he'd arranged a private dwelling for them. The group would be divided into three houses on the base, but before they went each filed in to Daryl's makeshift room to offer their well wishes. The concern on their faces was obvious and annoyed Beth. She needed their support and faith that everything would be okay, and was disappointed when they walked by patting her gently.

The third day was pretty much like the second. She took care of all his needs, yet she required the help to change the bandages around his waist. The puckered flesh was swollen, and red, and nearly made her gag. The good part was he had made it through the forty-eight hour window the doctor had given him, and when she put her hand on his chest the beat of his heart seemed stronger.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, ya pussy," Merle growled, slapping his face. "Don't know why y'd wanna leave that pretty little thing, baby brother."<p>

"Merle, what the hell y' doin' here?" Daryl wanted to know, glaring at his brother as he propped his feet up on the edge of his bed. "I got shot, damn ass."

"I ain't here, baby brother. They must got ya on something good," Merle chuckled, plucking at a piece of loose gauze. "I can see ya got shot. I'm dead not stupid, baby brother. Jus' don't understand why yer here talkin' t' me, and not with that sweet young thang ya managed t' get. And ya call me a dumb ass."

"I don't know why I'm here with ya either, all ya do is piss me off, always do," Daryl told him before his hard gaze softened. "I do miss ya though, brother. Lot more than I ever thought I would."

"Yea, I bet. Ya gone and got fuckin' borin'," Merle laughed, a big toothy grin before it slowly disappeared. "I miss ya too, baby brother. If thangs were different…."

Daryl shifted to look at his brother as his voice trailed off. He didn't need Merle to finish what he'd been saying, he thought that thought a thousand times a day. Feeling his throat growing tight with emotion, he said, "She's a real good girl, Merle. The complete opposite of mom, loving and caring, wish ya could'a got to know her."

Merle turned his head to follow Beth as she worked around them, she'd just walked through his propped legs, using a sponge to wash Daryl's forehead. His sharp eyes dropped to Beth'sz hips, scratching his chin, he chuckled. "Gotta nice ass, that's for sure. Yer a lucky son of a bitch, baby brother."

"Stop lookin' at her fuckin' ass, Merle," Daryl mumbled, the cool water she used feeling sooo good. His eyes had drifted closed, relishing the feel of her cool fingertips running down his cheek. When he opened them again, he found Merle standing at the foot of his bed. "Where ya goin'?"

"The big man's callin', baby brother," Merle explained his eyes looking up toward the roof of the tent. "Nice talkin' t' ya, baby brother. Now ya gotta wake up."

* * *

><p>He slowly and with a lot of effort he pried his eyes open. Everything was blurry as his blue gaze roamed around the room to locate Beth. She was hovering over a table near the foot of his bed when his gaze came into focus.<p>

He remember her singing next to his ear, he wasn't sure how, but the memory teased at him. 'Say something, or I'm giving up on you. Say something, say something.'

"Ya better never give up on me, baby doll," he rasped. He tried to smile when she whipped around to look at him, but the pain in his side registered in his brain causing him to grimace.

As if she was seeing a ghost she stared at him with wide bright eyes. With stiff movements she ambled to his side, awe and disbelief, making her eyes tear up as she took hold of his hand. He tried to squeeze it but he was too weak yet, only managing to press her fingers lightly.

"Oh thank God," she whispered, her face instantly dropping to his to nuzzle his nose. Brushing her lips lightly over his mouth, she said, "I would never give up on you, Daryl Dixon. You are my world."

When he tried to lift up in a sitting position, she pressed him back firmly onto the gurney, saying," Don't you dare move. You'll tear your stitches, and start bleedin' again."

"What happened?" his throat was raw and scratchy. "Got some water, baby doll?"

Squeezing his fingers she reluctantly untangled her fingers from his, and went to a small table. Using an old fashioned pitcher, she poured him a full glass of water, and hurried back to his side. Placing a firm hand beneath his head, she lifted him as she brought the edge of the glass to his lips. As he gulped the cool fluid, she whispered, "Easy, you been out of it for a couple of days. I don't want ya gettin' sick. Your stomach has been empty for some time."

When he drank half the glass she pulled it away from his lips, saying, "I will get ya something to put in that stomach, then you can have the rest of the water."

When she would have sat in the chair next to his bed, his hand shot out to grab her wrist, and with a weak tug he brought her to the gurney. "Sit. I want ya close."

With a nod, she eased onto the edge. There wasn't much space, and she was extra careful not to bump his injury. "I was so scared, Daryl."

He saw the fear in her eyes, and his heart tugged in his chest. He was trying to remember how he came to be in this position, but his memory was fuzzy. "Did I get shot?"

A tear fell down her cheek as she studied him. Nodding, she said, "Thought I was gonna lose ya. It was the second scariest moment of my life."

Lifting his hand he brushed the tears away. His memory slowly coming back to him. A man named Zechariah tried to take Beth, and he'd shot someone with his bow. "I'd do it again. Not lettin' no one take ya from me."

Because there wasn't much space on the gurney and it was difficult to move without tipping the damn thing, she stood up, bending to place her head next his. "None of it matters if I lose you, Daryl. I should'a told how much I loved ya long ago, and I do ya know. I love you so much."

Her voice broke as his arm curled around her neck pulling her closer. He hugged her so hard he feared he'd break her, but she didn't complain. Shakenly she returned his kiss when he found her lips. Whispering, "I love you too, baby doll."

They were in the middle of the sweetest embrace of Daryl's entire life when someone said, "Knock, knock."

Beth pulled back, and they both looked toward the flap being held open, finding Carol and Maggie standing there. The women stepped into the room both beaming when they noticed Daryl was awake. Carol was the first to break the silence. "I hope we aren't interrupting."

"No, c'mon," Daryl tried to grin but grimaced when he shifted, feeling like his side was on fire. Grunting, "Damn that hurts."

Beth turned to Carol. Trusting the woman with Daryl's comfort more than anyone else, she said, "Can ya look after 'em real quick? Need t' get him something for the pain, and something to eat."

Carol weakly returned her smile. "Sure thing."

Carol watched quietly as the sisters left the room, Beth dropping a quick kiss to Daryl's mouth before doing so. While it hurt to lose him to another woman, she had to admit, she was happy it was to someone who loved him so much. "You should'a seen that girl fight to get to ya when you were out of it. Gave Tyreese a black eye."

He would have done the same for Beth, he thought, but didn't say as much. Wearily, he watched Carol come stand beside him.

"How ya feelin'?" her gaze roamed over his beat up body, stopping at the sheet that covered his lower body.

"Alright." He had to admit to feeling a bit uncomfortable at the admiration he saw in her eyes, wanting to pull the sheet to cover his chest. Even the thought of moving made him grimace. "Actually, hurts like hell."

"I bet," she nodded. "I'm really happy for you, you know. She loves you so much."

Gruffly, he mumbled, "I know."

They stood there for a long moment in an uncomfortable silence. Then Daryl surprised them both when he spoke. "Y' deserve someone, Carol."

Weakly, she nodded, her gray eyes filling with unshed tears at his unspoken meaning. She deserved someone, but it wouldn't be him. Using the back of her hand to wipe a stray tear, she said, "I know, Daryl. You will always have a special place in my heart. I can't help that, any more than you can help loving Beth."

He seemed to understand remaining silent not sure what to say. He breathed a sigh of relief when Beth came back in at a fast walk followed by Maggie.

"Gotcha some spaghetti o's," she told him brightly, her shining face a sight for sore eyes. "Also gotcha some pain meds, but ya gotta swallow some of the food first."

Noticing the uncomfortable silence, Beth's knowing gaze shifted between him and Carol. She didn't say a word as she went to his side setting the bowl down on the table beside his bed. She made a show of arranging his sheet, careful not to lift it as she pulled it further up his naked torso. Her wide blue eyes went to his asking for silent approval, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she got it.

Maggie noticed the tension in the room as well. Everyone had known Carol had felt more for Daryl than just mere friendship. She felt a tug at her heart. She couldn't imagine loving some you couldn't have. She knew it must be painful. Nudging Carol in the side, she said, "Maybe we should come back later."

"Yea." Was all Carol said as she turned away from the couple, who were already focused on the bowl Beth retrieved from the table.

"I will be back later," Maggie started as Beth spooned a bite into Daryl's mouth. "There's someone who has missed ya guys terribly."

"We miss Merle too," Beth explained looking over her shoulder at Maggie. She couldn't help laughing when Daryl gagged on his bite, saying, "That shits awful."


	20. Chapter 20

*****ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THANKS FOR VIEWING, VISITING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING.*****

* * *

><p>Dr. Stevens finally determined two days later it would be safe for Daryl to be moved to, and he and Beth moved into a house they would share with Glen, Maggie, and Tyreese. It wasn't their first pick of roommates but Rick and Michonne had children, and the thought of living with Carol was disconcerting, and she'd be living with Bob, and Sasha. And of course, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, and Father Gabriel would share a dwelling.<p>

That night when they had dinner, Glen, Maggie, and Tyreese filed into Daryl and Beth's room with their own chairs from the table. It was kind of weird having dinner in a bedroom, but considering Daryl was still unable to leave the bed, it had been the only option.

Beth forked a bite of mash potatoes up to Daryl's mouth. Sheepishly he accepted the bite, considering all the specters in the room, mumbling around the mouthful, "Can feed myself, baby doll."

Tyreese kept his gaze trained on his plate, but it was hard to miss the snicker coming from the big man. While Maggie and Glen passed each other laughing glances.

Beth simply ignore him, stabbing a green bean and offering it to him, letting his bangs hide his eyes from them, he took the bite without complaint. He saw her make a face as she contemplated taking a bite for herself before passing it to him instead.

Merle chattered, digging at the comforter on Daryl's lap before reaching up and snatching a carrot from the plate, innocently staring at Daryl as he munched contentedly. Daryl mumbling under his breath with annoyance, "Lil Thief."

"I was thinking on joining the guard here." He pretended not to see Maggie's worried glance, and new later he'd have several questions to answer. Shrugging, he said, "Thought it would be nice to pitch in, and help where I can."

"Carol said she was thinking about helping out at the school." Beth chimed in, catching Daryl's attention. "Think it sounds fun. I love kids, maybe I could teach them music or something."

"Sounds perfect for ya, Beth." Maggie bit into the chicken legs, her eyes closing as she savored the bite. Finally, she convinced herself to swallow. "I haven't really given it much thought as to what to do with myself. Think I might just take a little while to think about it."

An hour later everyone shuffled out ushered by Beth who was eager to be a lone with Daryl for the first time in a week. Turning back to him, she said, "I will be right back."

She disappeared before he could ask her where she was going. He could hear everyone moving around the house, the toilet flushed down the hall, and he could hear the pipes working from what he assumed was the kitchen.

Sagging against the pillows behind his back, he scratched Merle's furry ear, relishing this rare peace and quiet. It'd been to long since any of them could simply relax. He had no idea how much he'd missed it until right this minute.

He nearly dozed off when he heard the door creak open. He watched Beth come in the room carrying a bowl. When she turned shutting the door, and turning the lock, his eyebrows lifted. "What do ya got?"

"Thought you'd wanna wash up a little." Beth sat the bowl on the night stand. With quick movements, she picked Merle off his lap, and sat him on his own pillow on the floor. Immediately she turned her attention back to him. Pushing the blankets down his legs, her hands went to the hem of his shirt, urging him to lift his arms.

Tossing the shirt to the floor, her fingers went to the button of his jeans, with quick, knowing fingers she released the button, and Daryl felt his hips jerk in response. He was injured not dead, he thought, feeling himself getting hard. His agony only increased when she managed to work the pants down his hips, down his bulging thighs to his calves and over his feet.

Beth wasn't ignorant of the effect she was having on him. She could see his cock pressing tight in his boxers. Missing the feel of him inside her, she felt a gush between her legs at the memory. She nearly moaned herself when she pulled his boxers down releasing him, her greedy gaze watching him bob free. The tip nearly reached his belly button, and had already began to seep.

"Baby doll," Daryl groaned when she merely stood there staring at him. His teeth were grinding trying to maintain control. "Don't seem fair for ya t' be hidin' that sweet ass from me when I'm bare ass naked."

"Ya can't be movin' too much Mr. Dixon," she informed him in a no nonsense tone as a wicked gleam came into her eye. "Promise, you will be good?"

As she asked the question, her fingers dropped to the tank top she wore, patiently waiting until he agreed. When he finally nodded she lifted the top up over her head revealing her creamy mounds to his view. He nearly groaned when he saw the bra still hiding her from him, but quickly her nimble fingers released the clasp, letting the lace slip down her arms.

His fingers itched to cup her, and he curled his hand into the sheet. Daryl licked his lips, watching the tip pucker in response to his gaze. All he wanted to do was suck the delicate pink tip into his mouth, maybe sink his teeth into it lightly until she gasped. Gritting his teeth when a sharp pang of desire shot up to the crown of his cock.

Smiling wickedly, she unbuttoned her tight jeans, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, she wiggled them down her hips. It was even slower with the panties, he noticed, groaning when she turned her back to him letting his hungry eyes caress her heart-shaped ass. Daryl bit his tongue when she bent forward and he caught a view of her swollen lips from behind. Without thought his hand moved to his throbbing arousal, dragging his hand over the length before squeezing the tip.

As he let his hand play, he barely noticed when she turned back to face him. "Daryl. You said you would behave."

With a glare he removed his hand, digging hard fingers into the mattress. "Said we can't do it, didn't say I couldn't do myself."

Beth felt moisture seep down her thigh, her clit jolting with the force of her own need. Just to aggravate him further, she lifted her hand to cup a breast before pinching the tip. "Guess that's a two way street."

Daryl glowered at her when her fingers skated down her flat belly, the tips of her fingers lightly brushing her cit. His frown only deepened when a soft moan left her lips.

Casting a side long glance at the bowl an idea came to mind. "Thought I was gettin' a bath?"

This time she scowled at him, letting her fingers fall away from the curls, hiding the prized jewel there. Going to the night stand she took the sponge in hand, squeezing the access water from it, she turned to the bed. When she was in reaching distance, he took hold of her wrist, prying her fingers from the sponge, he tossed it aside.

"Daryl, what are you…" she didn't finish asking what he was doing because he pulled her down until he could get to her mouth. She groaned when he kissed her hard, their breathing sounding loud in the quiet room. She forgot to protest as she hungrily returned his kiss, letting her tongue delve deep into his mouth. Groaning when his tongue flickered over hers, tangling before retreating.

Her hips shifted until she sat on the edge of the bed, ever mindful of his tightly wrapped side, she let her hands rest on either side of him. Her legs shifted when his hand landed on her thigh, instinctively creating space for his searching fingers. She bit his jaw when he just barely grazed the tips over her clit before circling her center. A throb in her abdomen, caused her hips to thrust, wanting him deep inside her.

When he only dipped the tip of his finger in and withdrew her irritated moan filled his mouth. Demandingly she kissed him, loving the scratch of his beard on her chin. She knew tomorrow she'd have a burn there from the scraping but she didn't care. She had come so close to never having this again, and thought made her desperate.

When he made no attempt to rectify the situation, Beth decided to take matters in her own hands, literally. Eager finger took hold of his arousal, caressing him as he had moments ago. His hand left the junction of her thighs to fist in her hair as her mouth slid down his chin. As she kissed down his neck, she heard the moan echoing from his throat. With a grin, she bit his shoulder, letting her tongue run over his smooth skin.

Daryl hissed when her tongue glided down the muscles of chest. Her teeth biting into a male nipple before licking it, then sucking the small bead into her warm mouth.

He felt the mattress sag when she shifted on the bed, thinking she meant to leave, his fingers tightened in her hair until he felt her nudge his legs apart. When she settle in between them, he groaned. "Oh shit."

She stared up his body until her eyes came to rest on his. Desire making her gaze hooded. "Say please."

He knew what she meant to do. Her damn tongue nearly lolled out of her mouth as she looked back at him. He would do anything to feel her warm lips around him, including beg. "Pleeease."

Her fingers curled around him even before he spoke, his word coming out a hiss. Feeling her hot breath on his tip, his fist knotted in her hair, dragging her closer. His skin tangled where she touched him, and he growled when she let tip of her tongue glide over his length. When his hips bucked slightly, she jerked back and with a lift of her brows, she said, "Ya gotta be still, Daryl."

"Well, God damn, woman, what'ya expect?" He needed her. He didn't care if he tore his stitches in the process. He didn't care if it hurt like hell to move. He didn't care if he started fucking bleeding again. Yet when she made no further attempted he let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Won't move again."

She gave him a doubtful glance. Gradually her head lowered, letting her tongue circle around the crown before guiding him into her eager mouth. Warmth spread throughout her body her veins on fire when she heard him gulp for air, his grip on her hair almost painful.

She had to admit he did a great job controlling himself as she let her mouth slip further down his length, gagging slightly when the tip brushed the back of her throat. She moaned when she felt him swell even more against her tongue. Coming back up, slowly before taking him deeper, the crown of his cock easing down her throat.

"Oh fuck, shit."

Daryl wanted to lift his hips and thrust into her eager mouth so damn back, and it was killing him to remain unmoving. That's when he began controlling her movements with his hand wrapped in her golden locks.

Sucking hard on the tip, she let his cock slip from her lips with a loud pop. Instantly, she was licking and sucking his crown, the sides, even going further to lick his hanging sack. She knew he liked it when his thighs parted even more creating space for her. Then she was taking him back into her mouth, letting him hit the tip against the back of her throat.

Her own desire increased the throb between her legs becoming unbearable. She let his free hand slip between her legs, pressing against her pulsing clit, trying to relieve some of the pressure. But it felt so good, she let her own finger slip into her.

It took Daryl a moment to realize what she was doing, but when he did he yanked her head up so she had to look at him. Pointing, he whispered roughly, "That's mine. I wanna do it."

Scowling at him, she let her fingers slip free of her wet body. Her attention going back to his erection, she mumbled, "Fine."

This time when she took him in her mouth, his hand pushed her head down hard, and then back up in a faster pace. He'd love this to take forever, but he was really close to losing control, and he couldn't hold still much longer.

Beth followed the rhythm his hand taught her, and soon she felt him withering beneath her. Sucking him in deeply down her throat, she felt him stiffen, as his release pulsed between her glands. His cum shooting down her throat.

She barely had time to recover before he was dragging her up his body. He wiggled until he lay flat on his back, kissing her roughly, he ripped his mouth from her. "Straddle me."

"Daryl, the bandages…"

"I don't want ya to straddle my hips, baby doll." He stopped letting her think over what he was saying. When she didn't seem to comprehend right away, he growled. Gripping her beneath the arms, he ignored the stabbing pain in his side as he pulled her further up the bed until her bottom was close to his face. Gripping her hips tightly, he said, "Straddle me."

Her face darkened a shade when she realized what he meant. Apprehensive about the prospect, she started to refuse, but when he let his finger sink into her body, she would've jumped off the roof if he had asked her to. Gripping the head board, she balanced herself as she straddled his head, her body turning boneless when his tongue sank into her.

Later she would be embarrassed by her wild abandon but for now she rode his seeking tongue. When it delved deeper into her, before sliding up to circle her clit, her head sank back on her shoulders. She hissed when he teased her with the tip of his tongue before burying it back inside her. Soon she was grinding her hips against his face, seeking the ultimate satisfaction.

Daryl let his fingers slip between her butt cheeks finding her center, and plunging into her, the whole time he sucked and licked her clit. He loved the way she tasted, and he loved even more the way she rode his fingers. Touching the special spot inside her as he flicked her swollen bud with his tongue, he groaned when she moaned, her release coating his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

*****I KNOW THIS ONE'S SHORT, BUT IT'S SWEET. LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK. THANKS FOR READING.*****

* * *

><p>How had he gotten so lucky? Never in a million years would he have ever even dared to dream of something so perfect.<p>

He'd thought he was happy at the prison, at least, as happy as a person like him could be. But as it turns out, the prison had only been a brief glimpse of what life had to offer. At the prison, he'd never thought to have a woman at his side. He'd never even entertained the idea before she'd stepped into his life.

Yes, he'd known of her in the prison. He'd given her the duty of taking care of Lil Ass Kicker when the baby's dad had been out of it. He'd heard her sing. He'd ate her food when she'd cooked. She'd no doubt washed his clothes on numerous occasions. But he hadn't really known her. He had barely spared her a glance before their home had been taken away.

It was weird how you could be right next to the person that could change your life forever, and not even know it, he thought. He'd seen her smile a thousand times over the couple of years he'd known her. He'd seen her cry. He'd heard her laugh. He'd heard her sweet voice every day in that prison, but he didn't think he had ever paid much attention. Really paid attention.

If he would have paid attention there was no way he wouldn't have noticed before this moment that she was meant for him.

Her.

Beth Greene.

She was everything to him.

She was his friend. She was his lover. She was his doctor, or nurse, whatever. She was his rock when everything went crazy. She was his conscious when he didn't have one. All he had to do to find the right answer was look into her stunning eyes. She was his sun, even when he didn't think he deserved the light she brought into his life.

Days ago, he'd nearly lost his chance to embrace the life she offered him with every single breath she breathed. That was the scariest thought.

The world lay right next to him, and it had nearly slipped right through his fingers.

His throat grew thick with emotion, and he swallowed repeatedly to work out the knot lodge there. His chest constricted, and his heart ached. The sting of tears welled in his eyes as they roamed the precious face next to his, her soft breath whispering across his nose.

He wanted her.

Oh, he knew he had her.

He had her heart. He had her body. He owned her tears.

Yet somehow that just didn't seem enough.

A thought kept teasing his mind. There was one thing he never would have thought to do.

Daryl Dixon didn't dream of a future, cause everything could go to hell in a second. The farm. The prison. In seconds everything they had worked for snuffed out.

Daryl Dixon didn't dream of having a family. The only family he'd ever known had been an awful lot. His dad had been an abusive drunk, his brother a meth head, and he barely remembered his mother, but he was pretty certain, she'd been as broken as the rest of them. What the hell did he really know about having a family?

Daryl Dixon sure hadn't dreamed of having a world class beauty with a heart of gold either. What did he know about women? For that matter, what the hell did he know about a heart of gold?

He thought that over for a moment, letting his eyes dance over the fan of her lashes resting against her creamy, milk white cheek.

He knew that something that special should be cherished. He knew you loved and protected it. He knew even when it scared the shit out of ya, ya held on tight, and refused to let it go.

Releasing a nervous sigh, he let his fingertips brush her cheek until her lashes lifted revealing her sleepy blue gaze. "Hi."

That greeting was perfect. She was perfect.

"Hey." He replied gruffly, feeling his throat choke up as he sought the right words.

"Do ya need a drink?" even before she finished asking she lifted herself into a sitting position, preparing to get whatever he needed, yet something in his eyes stopped her, even before his hand lightly took hers. "Dar…"

"Baby doll," Daryl started, than stopped on a shaky sigh before collecting the strength to continue. "Marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

***** THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY FUN TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO VIEW, VISIT, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE.*****

* * *

><p>Beth sat there staring. Once every other second she blinked back at him. She seemed to be in some state of shock.<p>

Did he do it wrong?

That was fuckin' typical, he thought. Leave it to him to ruin a proposal. Of course, who would have ever thought Daryl Dixon would propose?

He thought the moment had been right. Perfect actually.

What if she said no?

He hadn't actually anticipated her answer. Never even thought of the possibility of her rejecting him. Yet right at this moment every muscle in his body was tight, tense.

Waiting.

Waiting for that one word that would utterly break him.

Shatter him.

If she said no, he would crumble before her eyes. Be a big pile of nothing right in the center of the bed.

* * *

><p>He looked scared. Terrified really, Beth thought, blinking back at him.<p>

Why would he be scared?

'Marry me.'

Those were two words she would have never thought to hear. Those were two words you simply didn't hear during a zombie apocalypse. Those were two words she had given up the hope of ever hearing.

Yeah, her and Daryl were a couple. She loved him. Needed him more than air.

They slept together.

Woke up together.

Had sex. Great sex.

He protected her. Would even die doing so, obviously.

Yet nothing would have ever prepared her for those two words.

Maybe it was a dream.

A sweet dream, but a dream none the less.

What if she said yes and then woke up?

Maybe she should pinch herself and see. She couldn't quite seem to get her limbs to function to carry out the order however.

When her lungs began to ache she realized she'd been holding her breath.

It seemed a simple function to breath, yet her chest didn't seem to think so at the moment. She nearly passed out from the lack of oxygen before her lungs expanded drawing in air.

Blinking, she let her gaze roam over his face.

He seemed to be growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. Like he'd made some huge mistake, and just now realized it.

Could you regret asking a question in a dream?

She supposed you could.

* * *

><p>He should have had flowers.<p>

Who fuckin' proposed without flowers?

What a fuckin' dope.

He needed a ring.

Where the hell was he supposed to get a ring?

Not only had he proposed without flowers, but he didn't even have a goddamn ring.

Beth deserved a whole garden of flowers.

Yes, he should have proposed in a garden of flowers.

Near a fountain. A gurgling bubbling fountain.

With a ring.

Beth deserved flowers, a fountain, and a ring.

What idiot wakes a woman up at the butt crack of dawn to propose without flowers or a ring?

Him, that's who.

* * *

><p>She could take a chance.<p>

She could say yes.

If she woke up tomorrow, and it had been a dream, then she could laugh it off.

Right?

She could just laugh.

It wouldn't be funny, though.

She would no doubt cry, and embarrass herself.

He'd ask why she was crying. And she'd admit her dream. Then he would stare at her like she was an utter fool for believing he'd ever propose.

Then she would cry some more.

Then maybe he would feel guilty and actually propose, and that certainly wouldn't be right.

How would she ever be able to say yes if he asked out of guilt?

She would want to say yes. That was horrible, right?

Blink, blink.

* * *

><p>Okay so he should have asked in a garden, near a fountain, with a ring, under the stars.<p>

The scent of roses wafting through the air. Wafting? Was that the right word? Who the hell knew, he determined.

So he had asked her in the bed. A rumpled bed. The sheets were wrinkled, and the comforter was drooping off one side. Without one goddamn rose petal anywhere in sight.

It was not a romantic setting to be sure.

What the hell did he know about romance?

Beth Greene deserved romance.

Softly playing music, stars, a forest of roses, a trickling fountain, and a goddamn ring.

Every time he thought of a scenario, he realized he'd forgotten something. Something special. Something that would make her realize how special she was to him.

What an ass.

No man with half a brain asked a woman to marry him in a rumpled bed with a damn raccoon wrapped around his head. He prolly looked like Davey Crocket, or Daniel Boone or some shit.

He could have enlisted help from Maggie, or Glen. They could have helped make the moment perfect.

* * *

><p>He was starting to look sick, she decided.<p>

His face was pale, sweat dotting his brow.

Maybe he had a fever. Maybe he was getting the flu or something.

Maybe he was delirious.

Did someone propose in a dream while they were delirious?

She supposed they could. She'd done some really weird things in her dreams.

She should check and see if he had a fever, but she couldn't seem to lift her hand. Limply it remained at her side.

Blink, blink.

* * *

><p>"Baby doll," he was about to tell her he was an idiot. Tell her he'd been a moron for proposing without fuckin' flowers and a ring. Then he'd heard her startled gasp, and stopped.<p>

When she just sat there staring wide eyed back at him with a look of utter amazement, he froze.

Why was she looking at him like he was… was… what?

He wasn't sure but she was looking at him differently than she had a minute ago.

He lifted his head slightly, his bangs falling in his eyes studying her expression just as a smile slowly appeared on her beautiful face.

"Baby doll?"

* * *

><p>Before she had a moment to contemplate what she was doing she threw herself at him, falling in the center of his chest. She sniffed as tears overwhelmed her.<p>

She stilled when he let out a pained moan. When she tried to lift herself off of him, knowing that she'd hurt him without meaning to, his arms came around her, holding her, his chest heaving.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Didn't mean to hurt ya."

Daryl looked back at her as she lifted her head, the pain in his side already forgotten as he stared into her eyes. Seeing the joy lighting up her face confused him. Scared to say the words again, he let his eyes do the talking.

"Yes. Baby, yes."

Time stood still.

He looked at her, and she looked back at him.

A wide grin that was so un-Daryl Dixon spread across his face. Beth laughed, dropping a wet sloppy kiss to his lips.

"Y' mean yer not disappointed?" He asked his voice choked with tears.

How could she be disappointed?

He was the most amazing man she'd ever known. He was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I don't have flowers, or a ring. There's no stars, or music," Daryl replied roughly, his hand smoothing down her naked back. "I thought you didn't answer cause I'm an idiot."

A giggle bubbled up her throat when she realized what he meant. He thought she hadn't answered because he didn't have a ring or flowers. Kissing his peck, she grinned up at him. "I thought I was dreamin'."

"Ain't no dream, baby doll." A lone tear fell down his cheek. Never in a million years could a moment be so damn PERFECT. "What ya say?"

He heard her the first time, but he just needed to hear it again.

"Ask me again."

She was beaming back at him, glowing with that special glow. The glow that only a person got when they knew without a doubt they were loved.

"Marry Me, baby doll."

"Yes. A hundred times yes."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

***** THIE WAS SORT OF A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE SO I APOLOGIZE IF I LEFT SOMETHING OUT. THANKS FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.*****

* * *

><p>If he wondered if he'd done the right thing all he had to do was watch Beth. She was literally beaming with excitement. She was on her knees naked in the middle of their bed bouncing with delight. Every now and again, she'd squeal and the bouncing would start all over again.<p>

It was really early, Daryl thought, glancing toward the window where only a thin line of gray was peeking through the curtains, letting them know that dawn was nearing but hadn't quite reached its peak.

Surely, her giggles were going to wake the entire fort, and all before sunrise, he thought.

Merle wondered about all of the excitement. Standing on his gray furry paws, he stretched before sitting back on the pillow to watch Beth.

Before Daryl could stop her she leapt from the bed. "There so much to do. I gotta go tell Maggie."

She was at the door turning the lock when he stopped her.

"Baby doll," Daryl said firmly, just barely managing to get her attention. "Y' might wanna put some clothes on first."

An embarrassed flush stained her cheeks as she looked down at herself. Had she really forgotten she wore not one stitch of clothing?

"Oh."

In a flurry of movement she donned his shirt, and her panties before flinging the door open wide and running down the hallway, her footsteps echoing through the house. Sounded like a herd of cattle stampeding though the halls, Daryl thought, cringing when he heard Maggie's door being thrown open, landing against the wall with a bang.

"Bet tomorrow she locks the damn thing," he mumbled to Merle, who gave him a wondering look before licking his paw and running it over his face.

Beth didn't even stop to consider that Maggie and Glen were sound asleep as she burst into their room. A disheveled Glen sat straight up, mumbling something incoherent, his eyes still half closed. That should have been enough to stop her in her tracks, but currently she was past any type of rational thought. With a wild leap that would have impressed Jet Li she jumped into the bed between Glen and Maggie.

Grabbing her sister's arm, Beth shook her hard. "Maggie."

"Aaa," Maggie grumbled, burying her head beneath a fluffy pillow.

Tucking the sheet around his waist to hide his naked state, Glen began, "Beth, what…"

Beth ignored Glen as he shifted to make room between himself and Maggie. When Maggie yanked her arm out of Beth's grasp, and let out a loud snore, Beth's lashes dropped into a glare. Jumping over her sister she managed to land on her feet on the floor, and she tugged hard on the blanket trying to rouse her sister. "Maggie. Maggie. You'll never guess what happened."

At first when Beth had rushed into the room, Glen had assumed something was wrong, but looking at the spark in her eye, he knew he'd been mistaken. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he shifted to face the eager woman that was stomping on the floor in frustration.

"Maggieee." The harder she tugged on the blanket wrapped around Maggie the more her sister fought her. With one solid jerk, Beth accidently pulled Maggie from the bed.

Maggie came a wake landing in a heap on the floor with a loud thump. Ripping the blanket out of Beth's hands, she growled, "What the hell, Beth? Somebody better be dead or dying."

Beth didn't seem to notice Maggie's blight, still reeling with excitement. "Daryl asked me to marry him."

Maggie's whole demeanor changed. She went from a hundred percent pissed off to a thousand times thrilled. Climbing to her feet, she grabbed Beth's hands and started dancing around the room.

Now Glen watched dumbfounded from the center of his bed as both sisters, squealed and began jumping up and down.

"There's so much to do. We have to do your hair, and your make up. We have to find a dress, and some candles. We'll have to tell everyone, and make sure they are there. Can't get married without our whole family. We already have a preacher, so that's no problem."

Glen's head tilted as his wife listed all the things they needed to do. His brow furrowed as he watched the women. "Ya might want a groom that can stand. Just a suggestion."

His statement was completely ignored as they squealed again. Shaking his head, he said, "Or maybe not."

"We'll need to find you a ring." Maggie pulled her hand away from Beth. Flying around the room she pulled on a pair of army green sweats over her shorts, and smoothed her hair over her head. Once again, Maggie grabbed Beth by the hand, and the girls ran from the room.

"Where are you guys going?" Glen wanted to know as the girls trotted from the room without a backward glance. He barely managed to climb from the bed when he heard the front door slamming shut.

Lifting his black brows in astonishment, he pulled on his sweat pants that lay next to the bed. Slowly he wandered down the hall just as Tyreese's door popped open. The man was shirtless, and apparently just as flustered by all the commotion as the rest of the household. Yawning, he asked, "What's going on?"

Glen didn't pause until he stood in front of Daryl's bedroom door that still stood wide open. Sheepishly, the hunter stared back at him, Merle cupped in his hands. "Dude, ya couldn't wait til morning?"

"Wait for what?" Tyreese asked filling the remaining space of the door frame.

Daryl looked just as surprised as the rest of them.

"He asked Beth to marry him, and now them crazy women are romping through the fort rousing god knows who, and it prolly ain't even five yet." Even though Glen complained, a toothy grin crossed his face as he considered Daryl. Nodding, he said, "Way to go man."

* * *

><p>Okay. Now she just felt stupid.<p>

She was running down the sidewalk in only Daryl's t-shirt and panties. She hadn't even bothered to pull on her shoes. Not only was she partially naked but the sun hadn't risen yet to warm the earth, so it was a bit chilly, and to top it off it had started to sprinkle.

"Ouch," she groaned stepping hard on a pebble.

When they finally came to Rick's house they trotted up the stairs, and Maggie banged excitedly on the door, while Beth stood there shivering. When a breeze fluttered the tail of the shirt, she grabbed it, holding it tight so it wouldn't fly up and display her goodies to the camp.

Maggie's fist barely lifted from the oak door when it was ripped open by an untidy Rick. His hair was practically standing on end, he was shirtless, and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. If Beth didn't know better, she could swear he'd been getting busy. And when Michonne followed close on his heels in his shirt with sword in hand, her suspicions were confirmed.

Beth's blue eyes went wide.

Okay. So now she was half naked, borderline freezing, and very embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Rick wanted to know, as he took in Beth's attire with a lift of his brows.

Well who wouldn't think she was nuts. She was standing on his porch in nearly nothing, and her hair was a tangled mess around her shoulders, because she hadn't bothered to run a brush through it.

"We have some news," Maggie began with a laugh. "You have to come to the house right away. We have something to tell ya."

Maggie was already headed down the stairs, yanking Beth behind her, as she started down the street again. The same thing happened at Sasha's and Bob's, and then once again at Abraham's.

It was just barely reaching five thirty in the morning when Beth rushed into the bedroom. Pulling on her gray shorts, she went to the mirror hanging on the wall. Grabbing a brush from the dresser, she managed only a swipe or two when she heard a knock on the front door.

Her wide gaze went to Daryl who was sitting in a state of shock on the bed. With a sweet smile, she went to sit next to him. Kissing his cheek, she smiled as sweetly as she could. "Sorry, everything's a little crazy."

"Yer telling me," he groaned as Maggie led the group into the room.

One by one they all filed in. Now crammed in the room, they stood there with sleep in their eyes, and frowns on their faces, and weapons in hand. When they'd been drug out of their beds first thing in the morning by Maggie, and a half naked Beth, they'd assumed there was some sort of emergency.

"Obviously, there isn't a herd of walkers, or a fire, or some type of hostage situation," Bob grumbled his eyes running over his fellow group members before landing on the couple sitting on the bed. "So, why are we standing in the middle of Daryl and Beth's room before dawn?"

"Beth has something to tell everyone," Maggie explained, and everyone's gaze turned to Beth.

Beth sat there with a strange sort of stage fright. Her cheeks heated under the weight of their stares, and she wanted to crawl under the blanket to hide.

Then the thought teased her mind. She, Beth Greene, was getting married, and the bubbling excitement returned with a vengeance. Before she could help it, she was blurting, "Daryl and I are getting married."

Sasha and Rosita and Maggie squealed, while Michonne broke out in a wide smile. Carol looked a tad less excited but she managed a soft smile of her own. The men turned their focus on Daryl who looked like he would rather be jumping from a bridge then scrutinized by all of them. One by one they smiled.

Daryl wasn't sure if it was because of the news, or his discomfort. Perhaps a little of both, he decided as his gaze shifted from Rick to Glen, who were both wearing the biggest shit eatin' grins he'd ever seen.

"Come on, girl," Rosita started. "We got some plans to make."

The men stood there as all the women rushed out of the room, saying, "they needed to brew a pot of coffee, and start making plans." Ignoring Glen once again when he spouted, "the groom couldn't yet stand."

Daryl waited for the women to disappear, and get out of hearing distance. Clearing his throat as some of the shock wore off, he turned his attention to Rick, he said, "Rick, can ya get the door?"

Rick still shirtless do to his hasty arrival nodded as he headed to the door. "Sure."

Daryl didn't speak until the click echoed through the room and everyone's attention was focused on him. "I want to make this special for Beth. She deserves a normal wedding and I plan to give it to her, with all of your help if you will."

"Whatever you want, man," Glen nodded, stepping forward.

"You got it. Just tell us what ya want us to do," Abraham agreed without hesitation.

"I need ya'll to go on a run. Take a couple of the girls, and find everything that will make this memorable for Beth." He knew he had their attention because everyone smiled with a nod. To drive his point home he said, "I mean it. Whatever is supposed t' be at a wedding should be there."

"We'll head out today," Rick stated. This man was his best friend, if he wanted to give Beth a real wedding, he would bend over backwards to make sure it happened. "As soon as the sun comes up, that is."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

*****THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ONGOING SUPPORT. I LOVE EVERY COMMENT YOU ALL HAVE MADE. THANKS TO ALL WHO VIEW, VISIT, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. HOPE YOU ENJOY.*****

* * *

><p>After arguing with the refuge leader for nearly an hour not only were they leaving the fort, but they were doing so with an armed escort. When Jeremiah heard this run was to collect things for a wedding he'd told them it was far too dangerous to leave. Yet when Rick informed the man it was for the man that nearly died upon their arrival, and for the cute little blond that had been distraught, he'd had a change of heart.<p>

Of course, the fact that Carol had been making eyes at him the entire time may have had something to do with it as well.

Twenty minutes later, they were entering Columbus headed for any wedding shop they could find. Easily they took out the few walkers they happened upon as they turned down 12th Street coming to a little boutique called 'River Valley Weddings'.

Rick, Glen, and Abraham cleared the area of the walkers that stumbled their way, while their military escort focused on the rear of the building, leaving Michonne, Maggie, Rosita, Carol, and Sasha free to enter the shop.

Luckily, during an apocalypse there wasn't a high demand for a wedding so they had their pick of dresses and accessories.

"This one's beautiful, might be a bit big in the waist for Beth but we could pin it," Sasha said, holding up a gown that resembled a ball gown with lots of ruffles on the skirt. "There's a veil that matches."

"Take it," Maggie nodded as she sorted through several gowns. "We should take a couple so she can pick. How about this one?"

"I like that. It would be perfect for Beth," Rosita stated running her hand down the sleek silk. It would be a close fitting dress, hugging the young woman curves perfectly. "Do they have corsets, bras and panties here?"

"Thought I saw some in the far corner over there," Maggie said as she pointed. "I wonder if they have any heels, or candles."

"Their closer to the front, Maggs," Carol chimed in, cocking her head in that direction. "We passed them when we came in."

"Thanks, Carol," Maggie told the other woman with a small frown. Motioning for Carol to follow her as she headed to the front of the shop. "How are you handling all of this?"

"Mmhmm," she shrugged. "It is kind of hard, but I'm trying to be okay with it. Thought I might talk to that Jeremiah sometime."

Maggie wished she knew what to say, but honestly she didn't have a clue. What did you say to someone when the person they loved was marrying someone else? How did you make it better for that person? Sometimes all the words in the world didn't, and couldn't make it better. Liking the sound of her moving on however, she said, "I think that would be great."

She was close to the front door when Rick poked his head in. "Saw a tux shop down the way. We're gonna head that way. See what we can find."

"Daryl in a tux?" Carol wanted to know. Lifting her brow, she said, "That will be interesting."

Taking several bags from behind the counter the women loaded the sacks. By the end of it, they had five different dresses to choose from as well as shoes. Rosita packed a sack full of balloons, streamers, and candles, and of course, a matching set of wedding goblets.

"Hey, ya don't wanna forget this," Michonne stated lifting up a baby blue garter lined with white lace.

* * *

><p>"That's perfect," Maggie grinned biting her lip. "We need to find a drug store, or department store. Need some hair stuff, and make up. Then we need a jewelry store. Thought I saw a sign for 'Zales' on the way to the city."<p>

"Beth," Daryl yelled. "I need to get out of this bed. My ass is numb from sitting on it for so long."

Merle must have felt the same way because he was running back and forth across the carpet. Every once in a while the coon would climb the curtain and jump to the floor before tearing across the floor.

When Beth didn't answer, Daryl climbed wobbly to his feet. Talking to Merle, he said, "Maybe I can bust us outta here."

With a grunt he used his foot to kick his breeches up, catching the leg with a shaky hand, he stuck his foot in one leg. It took a great amount of effort, and with a pained grunt he managed to pull them up his legs. Holding the side of the bed when he felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm him, he slowly walked to the door with a bushy Merle on his heels.

His hand went to his side when a sharp pain shot through his ribs. "Fuckin' broken bones. Damn, son of a bitch."

He was half way down the hall when he saw Beth standing in front of the living room window. She hadn't noticed him yet so he took a moment to just soak up her beauty. Her hair was getting so long now. His hand curled against the wall as he imagined the feel of it. She was tall and slender, and he loved her curves. She looked like she'd filled out a little, he decided.

The sound of her sniffles caught his attention and he instantly felt his chest tighten. "Baby doll."

Startled, her head whipped around, and he could tell she'd been crying for some time now. Her eyelids were all red and puffy. She went from crying to worried in under a second. "What are you doing outta bed? You aren't supposed to be out of bed yet."

She left her place in front of the window fully intending to put him back in the bed. When she stopped in front of him, he took hold of her hand, and she burst into tears again.

"Baby doll, what happened?" Daryl didn't know what to do with a crying Beth. He never did, that's why he'd always watched from a safe distance. Now, however, he wanted to be there for her the way she'd been there for him. When she just cried with her shoulders shaking with harsh tremors, he grabbed her by the arms and hauled her up against him. "Talk to me, Beth."

She wasn't capable of words. Pressing her nose against Daryl's naked shoulder, she breathed in his scent as emotion overwhelmed her. Weeping uncontrollably, she let her arms wrap loosely around his waist careful of his injury. Then she started talking and couldn't stop.

Daryl couldn't understand a single thing she said it all coming out slobbery mumbles. "Baby doll, ya gotta slow down he told her. I didn't catch that."

Kissing his peck, she started over. "I'm gettin' married."

Daryl was confused. By the women's reaction earlier, he had assumed it was a good, exciting thing this whole marriage thing. Feeling a knife stab through his chest, he said, "Beth, if ya don't wanna…"

She only cried harder. "Daddy, should be here. I'm getting married and daddy won't be here to give me away."

A mild relief soothed the sting from his chest. But when he heard her mention Hershel the pain reawakened. His arm tightened around her. "I'm sorry, baby doll."

There was nothing else he could say. Nothing he said or did would make this better for Beth and it killed him to see her so upset.

"He should be here. We could have all had a home, and a new life. He should have gotten to see this, Daryl. He deserved this life, not the one he had."

Daryl quietly held Beth until the sobbing subsided several minutes later. Feeling a little weak from standing on his feet so long, he urged her back to the living room. "Let's get ya a drink of water."

Beth sat on the couch watching sullenly as Daryl went to the kitchen. Smiling slightly when he returned carrying a glass of water and a pickle. He lounged back on the sofa because it hurt too much to sit up right. Handing her the glass, he took a bite of the pickle.

He watched her intently, making sure she sipped the cool water before he crunched into the pickle. Her head lifted slightly at the sound, and a weird expression crossed her face. "Y' okay?"

Beth wasn't sure why but the sight of him eating that pickle turned her stomach. Feeling a wave of nausea consume her, her hand went to her stomach as it pitched. Sniffling, she stared at him wide eyed feeling like she was about to hurl.

"Ya gonna get sick?" He stopped chewing as he studied her. She'd went from pale to a green in a matter of seconds.

Taking another sip of water to get rid of the urge, she swallowed tightly. She had it under control when he took another bite of the pickle. "Awww, shit."

She leapt from the couch and ran for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rick was satisfied with everything they managed to find. Of all the runs they'd went on in the last few years, this one was different. This one wasn't about just merely surviving the apocalypse, but refusing to stop living because of it.<p>

He couldn't have foreseen this. And if someone had told him it would happen he would have never believed them.

Staring down at the velvety box in his hand he felt tears prick his eyes. When he'd been searching for a ring for Daryl he'd ran across something for himself.

He never thought he'd want to remarry after Lori had died. Things had a way of changing, he thought tucking the box into his pocket.

Heaps of bags were loaded into the trunks of the cars, and with the military in the lead they made their way back to Fort Benning. Looking over at Glen, said, "We didn't forget anything, right?"

"Naw," Glen replied shaking his head. "Daryl's gonna have a shit fit when he sees that tux. Prolly have to wrestle him into it."

"I don't know." Rick grinned. As much as he'd protested about Daryl with Beth at first, he had to admit they were perfect for each other. "He seems like he'd do anything for Beth."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, they were back at the house. The group carried in loads of bags dropping the stuff on the living room floor, and found Daryl looking ashen on the sofa. Rick was the first to notice the man's offsetting color. "What's goin' on?"<p>

Daryl glanced up at his friend with a worried glint in his eye. "Beth's sick. Not sure why. Locked herself in the bathroom, won't come out."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

***** THANKS TO ALL WHO KEEP READING THIS STORY. LOVE ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, VIEW, VISIT, ANF REVIEW. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME.*****

* * *

><p>Beth crouched in front of the toilet. She'd already puked once, and she felt like she would again any second. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she thought about standing up, but all she really wanted to do was lie down on the cool floor. So that's exactly what she did.<p>

With a shaky hand she grabbed the towels from the towel rack, balling up the terrycloth fabric to rest her head on them, she eased down. The tile felt cool beneath her back as she lay there staring at the bathroom door.

She could hear the sound of Daryl's footsteps bringing him down the hall. The sound seemed to irritate her stomach even more, and she sat straight up, head bent over the rim of the toilet. When the sound of tapping reached her ears, a roaring filled her head as she heaved. Closing her eyes briefly, she yelled at the door, "Go away."

* * *

><p>Lost Daryl stared at the bathroom door. He was pretty sure even in his weak state he could break it down. Yet he found himself going still when he heard her yell through the door. "Baby doll, y' alright?"<p>

There was a silence for a long time before he heard her mumbled response. "I don't feel very well."

Right after she finished talking he heard her get sick again. Anxiety filled him as he gave the door one last glance before heading back to the sofa. Lying back on the end so he could see down the hallway, Daryl's hand went to his side as a pain shot through his ribs.

Maybe she'd ate something bad, he thought as he tried to think of what she'd last ate. Since they'd been in the house he couldn't remember her eating anything different. Hell, he couldn't remember her eating anything at all, now that he thought about it.

Had she been sick the whole time? He couldn't remember her complaining about feeling ill. Of course, Beth never expected anyone to take care of her. She was the nurturer of the group. Maybe she was sick with the stress of everything. Then he'd went and proposed and upset her because her father couldn't be here.

He found himself suddenly feeling a little queasy. Laying a hand over his abdomen, he tried to sooth the bunched muscles there. Sweat prickled his forehead and a light sheen of perspiration covered his skin. Perhaps the flu was going around, he decided, angling his head to see down the hall better.

* * *

><p>That's exactly how the group found him an hour later. Cool and clammy, and just a tad dizzy.<p>

Rick dropped the bags he was holding and waved a hand in front of Daryl's face noticing the glazed look in his eye. "Hey man what's going on?"

"Beth's sick. Locked herself in the bathroom. Won't come out." He stated roughly. "Just jumped up outta nowhere and ran t' the bathroom. Went t' check on her, and she told me t' go away."

"Are you sick too?" Rick asked as he looked his friend over. His color was a bit off, but other than that he looked fine. His brow crinkled as he considered Daryl for a second. "Or are you having sympathy pains?"

Daryl shook his head, plucking at his beard, letting his gaze go back to the bathroom door. "Naw. Was a little queasy for a minute but ain't sick."

Rick let his gaze follow Daryl's as a thought struck him. "Maggie, ya might wanna go talk to Beth."

"What's wrong with Beth?" she wanted to know coming in to sit the bags on the floor. Dropping her precious burden, she straightened, her wondering gaze going between Daryl and Rick.

"She got sick. Locked herself in the bathroom." With a knowing light in his eyes, he tilted his head as he waited for Maggie to understand. "Daryl ain't sure what's wrong with her."

A thoughtful expression crossed Maggie's face before her eyes went wide. "Ooh."

She was half way down the hallway when Daryl spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Confusion was obvious in his voice, Maggie noticed, rolling her eyes she tapped lightly on the bathroom door.

"Beth, open up." When her sister didn't respond she lifted up on her tiptoes to reach the key on the door frame. Easily, she wiggled the door knob and popped the lock. When she cracked the door open, she found Beth laying curled in a ball on the floor sound asleep. Bending down, she shook her leg, saying, "Beth, honey, wake up."

Beth's lashes fluttered open to find Maggie hovering over her. It took her a minute to remember why she was laying in the bathroom floor. Slowly she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How long have I been in here?"

"For a while I guess," Maggie explained offering her hand to help Beth to her feet. "Gave Daryl a scare. He was really worried when we got here."

"I was just feeling sick all of a sudden, and I didn't want him to see me like that," she whispered as she combed the hair that was stuck to her cheek away. "Didn't mean to worry him."

"I'm pretty sure he better get used to it."

When Beth looked at her in question, Maggie took her by the arm and tugged Beth to her room. "I think it's time we had that talk."

Beth rubbed her flat belly as she wandered to Maggie's bed, and sat on the edge still feeling a little faint. "What, Maggs? I just wanna go back to bed and lay down."

Maggie shut and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. She wasn't really sure how to approach the topic because Beth looked as confused as Daryl had sounded. Finally she rolled her eyes and decided to just be blunt. "Beth, when's the last time you had your period?"

Silence filled the room and Beth's cheeks went red while she tried to figure out what Maggie was really asking. Pulling her hair over one shoulder, she played with the ends. "I don't know it's been a while I guess. Why?"

"Beth, you really cannot be that naïve." Maggie pulled the chair over to sit in front of Beth. Rubbing a weary hand over her face, she considered her sister. "Have you had a period since you and Daryl, ya know?"

Was Maggie asking her if she was pregnant? Could she be?

So much had happened lately and she hadn't even noticed she'd missed her period. That would explain the queasiness all the time, and her lack of appetite. It would also explain feeling faint, and puking all morning. And then there was her emotional melt down this morning.

Wow. She would be a mom. She, Beth Greene, would be having Daryl Dixon's baby. Could this really be happening? How would Daryl feel about being a dad?

"Oh my God," Beth whispered, looking down at her belly. "What's Daryl gonna say?"

"I dunno," Maggie replied shaking her head. "You should probably take a test before you say anything though."

"Where am I gonna find a test?" Beth couldn't tear her gaze away from her stomach. A tear fell down her cheek as she rubbed her abdomen. It was probably wrong for some reason, but she hoped beyond hope that Maggie was right. She wanted to be a mom, more than almost anything else. She wanted to be a mom to Daryl's baby. The thought made her insides go warm.

Finally she tore her eyes from her stomach to look at Maggie. Her sister was smiling softly, and Beth could tell she liked the idea. Excitement filled her and she wanted to know. Now. "Maggs, where can I find a test?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we could get one at the store. If I knew where to find the store here," Maggie stopped as she thought it over. "Hang on a minute."

Maggie was out the door and down the hall before Beth could blink. She was back as quickly as she'd disappeared. "C'mon, Abraham's gonna show us where to go."

"At least toss me the brush first and give me a pair of your sweats," Beth demanded as she indicated her skimpy shirts. "I learned my lesson the first time we went dashing out the door."

An image popped into her head as she ran the brush through her hair. A little pink wrinkled face cradled in her arms. Its warm little body pressed against her chest. The sound of soft little grunts, and squeaks coming from chapped cherry lips. Little tiny fingers curled around hers, and miniature toes peeking out from beneath a receiving blanket.

Wanting filled her chest, and she found herself craving the reality of that image, instead of this fantasy that sprang into her mind. At the same time as anticipation filled her, so did distress. Just because she wanted to be a mom, didn't mean Daryl wanted to be a dad.

What if he didn't want a baby?

Swallowing past the sudden frog in her throat, she sat the brush onto the dresser. "Maggs."

"Huh?" Maggie asked looking up from the drawer she was digging through.

"No matter what the test says," Beth started, breathing a heavy sigh she continued. "Can we keep this between us?"

"But, Beth…"

"Just for now," Beth hurried to put in. "I'm not sure what Daryl is going to say, or how he is gonna feel."

Maggie saw the concern on Beth's face, and she found herself agreeing to keep this secret, at least for now. "Sure, Beth whatever you think is best.

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right, Daryl decided. Rick was looking at him weird, and Maggie came rushing out to speak quietly to Abraham, and he had yet to see Beth.<p>

He was about to force himself to his feet to go see what was going on when Maggie came back out of her room with Beth on her heels. That wasn't the problem he had with this whole situation however.

The problem was, Beth hadn't lifted her head once as she made her way to the front door. She wouldn't have even stopped to tell him where she was going if his hand hadn't shot out to take hold of her wrist. "Baby doll, everythin' alright?"

"Yea, of course," she whispered barely able to meet his gaze. "I just need to go get something for an upset stomach is all."

He wasn't sure why but for some reason he didn't believe her. "If somethin's wrong y' can tell me, baby doll."

With a finger under her chin, he lifted her face until her gaze met his. He saw fear there. He could see fear a mile away in the pitch dark, and there was definitely fear in her eyes. Yet for whatever reason she merely shook her head, saying, "Just got a touch of the flu."

Feeling a little baffled by her response his finger fell away. "Kay."

What else could he say? He couldn't and wouldn't call her a liar. He'd be lying himself however if he said he wasn't hurt. Didn't she realize he would do anything for her?

He could see how nervous she seemed to be getting, and he released her wrist. His gut twisted ever so slightly when she merely raised herself up onto her trippy-toes and kissed his cheek. Then in a sweet voice she scolded him. "You should really get back into bed. Yer not ready to be up yet."

With a glare he watched her walk out the front door. Just to defy her, he stomped back to the couch, and sat heavily onto the cushions. He groaned when a sharp pain stabbed through his ribs. "Would you happen to know what is going on?"

Rick studied Daryl long and hard.

Did the man really not get it?

He'd always known Daryl was kind of shut off from the real world, but surely he couldn't be that far removed from reality.

When he noticed the hurt in the man's face he sighed. If Beth hadn't said anything she probably had her reasons. Shaking his head, he said, "Not a clue."

"Huh," Daryl grunted. Why was everyone suddenly lying to him? If Rick thought for one minute Daryl believed him he was mistaken. "By the way you was acting when you came in, seemed like you had an idea as to why Beth is sick."

Rick stilled under the weight of Daryl's intense stare. It killed him to lie to Daryl. It really did, but he wouldn't get into the middle of Beth and Daryl's relationship again. He had learned his lesson the first time. "Just thought Beth would come out for Maggie."

He'd eat bullets before he believed that horse shit. "Right."

* * *

><p>Not only had Abraham shown them the way to the store, but he'd taken them back to his house. Now they sat in his bathroom waiting. Every other second Beth glanced at the stick resting on the sink. "How long did it say to wait?"<p>

"Five to ten minutes." Drumming her fingers on the porcelain tub, Maggie impatiently stole a glance at the sink as well. "It's probably done."

For a very long time Beth just sat there staring at the stick, then releasing a shaky sigh she reached for it. In her nervous state she wound up knocking it onto the floor, and it skidded to a stop at her feet. Cautiously, she peered over her knees at the stick that would change her life forever. "Is it supposed to have one line or two?"

"Two."

"I'm gonna have a baby," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW...<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

*****THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONG, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW BETH WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO INTENTIONALLY HURT DARYL. I BELIEVE SHE IS JUST YOUNG, AND WASN'T SURE HOW TO HANDLE THE SITUATION. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR HER TINY LIE. **

**LOVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. THANKS FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, VIEWED, VISITED, AND REVIEW.*****

* * *

><p>He glared at her all the way through dinner. She didn't seem to notice however. She looked too absorbed with her own thoughts. Once in a while, she'd glance up and give him a soft smile, and with a twinkle in her eye she'd go right back to daydreaming. Humming softly, she picked up their plates and headed to the kitchen without once asking if he was okay. He was grateful when Maggie, Glen, and Tyreese excused themselves, saying something about going to Rick's.<p>

He waited to hear the front door close before he made his move. Gingerly, he picked himself up from the sofa, and headed to the doorway. Silently, he watched Beth as she cleaned up after dinner, completely oblivious of his presence.

Leaning against the door frame, he glared at her back, willing her to notice him standing there. He realized he was being a child about this. He should tell her he was mad, and why, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do so.

A muscle worked in his jaw as she continued to hum as she rinsed the dishes. Still unaware of his presence she turned off the water, dried her hands on a towel as her attention seemed to be focused on something out the window.

He was about to make his presence known when she did something that caught him by surprise. Her long fingers went to her belly, and as she rubbed it, she began to hum a lullaby he'd heard her sing to Judy a thousand times.

His heart stopped beating he was sure of it. He felt like the organ had fallen to his feet as understanding dawned on him. If he hadn't been propped by the door frame he would have fallen in a heap to the floor. As the idea took root he felt his heart resume a rather quick paced beating.

Now he understood what Rick had meant. He understood why the man had been staring at him like he was clueless. It made since why Beth had rushed out of the room, and had gotten sick. Hadn't he noted early her very slight increase in weight?

Geez, he was a moron. He'd been so blinded by hurt because she'd refused his help, he hadn't noticed what was right in front of his face.

"Baby doll?"

Beth's hand stilled on her belly. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned to face Daryl. Biting her lip scared of what she'd find on his face, she let her gaze wonder slowly to his. The second her eyes met his she knew he had figured it out. "I was gonna tell you. I just…"

Daryl didn't give her a chance to finish what she was going to say. In three quick steps he was in front of her. He hated the way her gaze left his to stare blindly at his chest. They had such a deep bond, he didn't know why she would be so scared to tell him this.

He felt his throat grow thick, and his chest constrict as a thought struck him. In a rush of words, he found himself saying, "I won't ever hurt it, Beth. I swear, I wouldn't ever hurt it."

As he spoke she remembered him telling her about his father and she knew exactly what he was referring to.

That's what he thought? She would have never, ever thought him capable of hurting a child. If she'd ever believed such a thing she wouldn't be standing here with him now. Blinking back tears, she lifted her head, and her slender fingers came up to cup his cheeks. In an unsteady whisper, she said, "I know, baby."

Daryl's head dropped as relief filled him at her response. His nose and mouth going to nuzzle her temple, he whispered next to her ear. "I'm gonna be a dad."

Beth let out a soft giggle. "I'm gonna be a mom."

His lips whispered over her cheek, and Beth tilted her head slightly finding his mouth with her own. A tear leaked out of her closed eyelids as he softly kissed her. Feeling his arms loosely drape around her waist, he pulled her deeper into his embrace. She couldn't help but laugh against his mouth when he asked if he was holding her to tight.

"Honey, I don't think yer holding me tight enough." Careful of his wound, she let her arms lace around his neck as he pulled her harder against his chest.

"Why didn't ya tell me, Beth?"

She swore she felt her heart crack. The sadness that laced his words touched a spot inside her. Needing to ease the pain, she pulled back to look at him. "I didn't know. I swear. The thought didn't even cross my mind until Maggie asked about it. When I found out for sure, I was a little worried. We were just talking about getting married. We never said a word about children. I wasn't sure if you even wanted children."

"I think I could handle just about anything if yer at my side, baby doll." He never meant something so much in his life. He felt like he was capable of just about anything as long as she was there. "C'mon."

Beth let him lead her from the kitchen to their room. Feeling a tad shy she watched him shut and lock the door. He surprised her when he took her hand and pulled her to the bed. She let him ease her down until she lay flat on her back.

When he lifted her shirt from her belly and caressed her abdomen she felt the hot stream of tears trickle over her face, running along her temple and into her hair. Emotion really choked her when he bent over her, placing a kiss to one side, then the other of her flat tummy. Her hand went to his hair, and she let her fingers sift through the long strands.

When he grunted in pain she tugged at his hair but he refused to leave her stomach. How could she have been so worried? She'd seen him with Lil' Ass Kicker when she was a small baby. She'd seen how much he treasured that little girl from the moment he first held her.

He should have been the first person besides herself to know. Regret filled her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't..."

"Shh, s'okay." Daryl couldn't trust himself to say more. Kissing her belly again, he grunted as he lifted himself up, inching his way up her body until he was face to face with her. "Nothin' matters but this."

He had so much love in him, he felt like he would explode with it. He only realized he'd been crying when Beth's finger came up to brush the moisture from his cheeks. "Never thought t' be a dad. Or husband for that matter."

"That's makes two of us then." Beth told him hoarsely.

"I don't think ya got the right equipment t' be a dad, or husband." A wide smile broke out over his face as he finished his joke. When she made a face at him, he said, "But ya have the perfect equipment t' be a mommy, and my wife."

Beth couldn't have stopped the water works if someone paid her. Her arms went tightly around his neck, and she wept against the scruff of his cheek, and if she didn't know better, she felt a hot trickle of his own tears land on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>He'd only known for two hours and he was smothering her already. Tucking a blanket around her waist as they lay on the couch, he glanced up. "Ya warm enough? I can get another blanket."<p>

"No, I'm fine." She told him as she went back to reading the book in her hand. Every once in a while her eyes would go over the top of the book to glance at the bags lining the wall. She was anxious for Maggie to get back so they could go through them.

"Ya hardly ate at dinner." Daryl grumbled, his fingers dancing over her belly. "Y' hungry. I can get ya somethin'."

"Nope, not hungry, babe," she mumbled with a soft smile. "Merle might be though. He's starting to eat the leg of that chair."

She started to push herself up to find the critter something to eat when a gentle pressure held her down. Questioningly, she gave Daryl a look.

"Ya need yer rest. I'll get 'em." He grunted in pain as he lifted himself from the couch and headed for the kitchen. "C'mon ya little trouble maker."

"I'm pregnant not an invalid." She made a face back at him when he glared at her over his shoulder.

She was the one scowling when he returned with two bags of honey roasted peanuts. "I told you I wasn't hungry."

"I got these fer me and Merle." Tearing the first bag open he sprinkled the peanuts onto the carpet, and watched Merle as he rolled across the floor to him. Wide eyes blinked up at Daryl as his little paw snatched one, and chewed on it.

Daryl's attention went back to Beth. With a slanted look in her direction he tore the second bag open with his teeth. Tossing a handful of nuts in his mouth, he crunched them loudly until she looked up. Taking one from the bag, he inched his fingers to her lips. "Fer the baby."

"Darrryl." She whined trying to block her mouth.

"Jus' one."

"Promise?" she asked rolling her eyes. At his hesitant nod, she opened her mouth. She sucked the honey and sugar away before crunching it. With a glare, she said, "Another one."

"See baby's hungry. He can't help it if his mommy's stubborn." Daryl grinned at the look of menace on Beth's face. He knew he was irritating her, but the more he considered being a dad the more he liked it. Dangling the bag in her direction, he chuckled when she snatched it from his fingers.

"Who said our baby's a boy?" Beth wanted to know. She wanted a little girl, and if this one was a boy, then she would be trying again. Soon.

"His daddy that's who."

Daryl looked overly satisfied when she finished the entire packet of nuts. He almost offered her Merle's when the critter chattered, reaching for the bag. "Yea, yea. Those are for my boy."

"I hope ya know if this is a boy, I'm gonna want a girl." Tossing the book to the floor, she reached for Daryl. She scowled when he took his time coming to her. One by one he dropped Merle's snack on the floor before turning his attention back to her. "Come here, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl knew that look she had in her eye. It was her I want you look. Her sex look. The look she always had right before she tried to eat him alive. "What about the baby? Won't hurt him will it?"

The concern on his face made her smile. "Come here. I'm pretty sure it won't hurt the baby. It's probably smaller than one them peanuts."

He didn't look convinced and when he didn't budge, she sat up, and moved to him. Placing her mouth over his she kissed him long and slow. She knew the exact moment when he gave in to her because a shaky sigh fanned her lips before his tongue dove into her mouth.

"We gotta take it easy," he told her as she straddle his legs. "Slow."

Beth only agreed to get him to cave. Nodding she tossed her halter top to the floor before letting her fingers work the clasp of her bra. Her mouth skimming his cheek, trailing down his neck, sucking hard enough to leave her mark, she groaned when she felt his hands lightly skim her back before coming around to gently cup her breast.

Heat filled her as he pulled lightly on her nipple, making her grind down on his lap to his hardening arousal. A quivering breath left her lips when his fingers feathered up the back of her thigh, the tips brushing beneath the leg of her shorts, skimming the line of her panties.

Clawing greedily at his shirt, she groaned when she had to lift up off his lap to help him with the task. It felt like decades before she pulled the thing over his head, letting it drop from her fingers to the cushion beside her, she let her hands run through the hair on his chest.

"Baby doll," he groaned, his lips gliding down her throat to her shoulder. Nipping her tender skin because he just couldn't help himself, he pulled back to look at her. "Maybe we shouldn't."

Beth refused to take no for an answer. Leaning forward she sucked the lobe of his ear into her mouth, until he finally gave in with a heavy breath, his hands kneading her ass. She gasped as his lips found her breast. He lathered the pink tip before sucking it hard into his mouth. "I want you in me."

He wanted that to but he couldn't help but worry. "Honey, I don't wanna…"

She was already taking him out of his pants before he could finish his sentence. In a daze he watched her stand and slip out of her shorts. Before he could stop her she was straddling his lap, or perhaps he just didn't try hard enough to stop her.

"Sssss," he hissed against her mouth as her warmth sank down on his hard cock. As she slipped down on him, he felt his hips involuntarily buck beneath her. Instantly, the worry of hurting her or the baby returned, and from that point on he refused to move. But he wouldn't stop her either, selfish bastard that he was.

"Oh shit." His fingers dug into her hips as she rocked against him, and his mouth latched onto her collarbone sucking hard, leaving a large purple welt there. That only seemed to spur her on however, her movements picking up speed. He tried to make her go slower but it felt so damn good. "Ah, Yea."

"Oh God," she hiccupped feeling the head of his shaft touch that special place inside her. Her lips took his in a demanding kiss, sinking her tongue deep in his mouth, at the same time, she rotated her hips. Her knee started to hurt after a minute, so she lifted her leg to take the pressure off, and realized in this position he went deeper. "Oh fuck."

"Baby doll," Daryl breathed feeling himself getting close to the edge. "Ya gotta cum now."

His hand slid between their bodies until he found her swollen nub. Flicking it hard with a forefinger, he felt her convulse around him, her head arching back as she cried out. Using his hands to guide her movements, he rocked her harder until he was slamming into her soft welcoming body.

"Fuck, baby." As soon as the word baby sprang from his lips he burst inside her.

It took Beth a second to focus, her face buried in the side of his neck. Easing off of him, she sat at his side her gaze going to the gauze wrapped tight around his waist. There was a thin line of red seeping through the bandage. "We need t' change that."

"It's fine. How are you?" His hand slid down her belly as he spoke.

"I'm fine. We're fine." Beth explained with smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HATE STORIES THAT SOUND TO PERFECT. HOPEFULLY THIS DOES NOT COME OFF LIKE THAT. PLEASE REVIEW ANF LET ME KNOW HOW IT SOUNDS. THANKS...**


	27. Chapter 27

***** THIS WEDDING WILL BE BROKIN INTO THREE SEPERATE CHAPTERS. I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS CHOSEN TO FOLLOW THIS STORY. LOVE ALL OF YOU SUPPORT.**

*****ALSO STARTED A NEW STORY FOR THOSE INTERESTED 'MIDNIGHT SUN' MIXTURE OF WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS WITH VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK.**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1<strong>

"What the hells that?" Daryl growled as he yanked a brush through his hair.

"A tux, man" Glen explained coming into the small dressing room at the church.

Oh he knew what it was, and his friends had lost their minds if they thought for one second he was putting it on. "What's wrong with what I got on?"

Even as he spoke he looked down at himself. He wore his beat up leather vest, his worn flannel, and his tattered pants. There were stains of walker guts and blood all over what he wore.

"Dude, really?" Glen didn't understand how Daryl didn't see what was wrong with what he wore. Lifting a brow, he continued, "I thought you wanted this to be romantic for Beth."

With a frown he rolled his shoulders letting the leather slip over his shoulders and down his biceps. "I ain't wearing that thing that goes around my neck. Go out there lookin' like a damn clown."

He would wage that war when he came to it, Glen decided as Daryl shucked the shirt he wore, and reached for the white button up thrown over a chair. The shirt was a tad snug against the hunter broad chest, but once he donned the jacket, no one would be able to tell.

"Shit's all fuckin' stiff," Daryl grumbled his large fingers fighting with the tiny buttons lining the front. "Don't even fuckin' fit. What the hell's that?"

"It's a cummerbund," Glen told him, as he pulled the jet black trousers from the hanger.

"Ya say that like I know what the hell that is." He realized he was being a shit. Maybe it was because he'd never been so nervous in his life. Maybe it was because in minutes he'd be pledging to love and protect Beth for life. He didn't need to say the words to know that's what he wanted, needed to do. Yet the prospect of standing in front of a church full of people to make that pledge made his burst out in a sweat.

"It goes around your waist," Glen told him and when Daryl cast him a doubtful look, he grinned. "Under the jacket, over the shirt, man."

When Daryl's hesitant expression told Glen he didn't buy it, Glen found himself growing a bit impatient. He'd told Rick getting Daryl into the tux would be a trial. "Just finish putting the shirt on, and these pants. Then we'll worry about the cummerbund."

"Is Beth here? I should go see her real quick," Daryl explained making a beeline to the door. He growled when Glen stepped in his path. "Watch it. I wanna see Beth."

"The women will have my head on a silver platter if I let you see Beth before this wedding. You cannot go see Beth, sorry, man. It's bad luck and every woman over the age of five knows it. They'd kill me." He sure hoped Rick hurried, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold Daryl in here. When Daryl's hair fell in his eyes, he said, "Take that shirt off for a minute, I will go find Carol to give you a trim real quick."

"The hell I will. Should'a thought of that before I put this shit on. I ain't no damn Barbie, or Ken, or whatever," he grumbled stomping to the mirror. "Look like a fuckin' idiot."

Glen rolled his eyes as he hurried out the door. He searched everywhere when he finally found Carol coming out of the bathroom. "Need ya to help me trim Daryl's hair. It's looking a little shaggy, and it would look a little neater freshly trimmed."

"I suppose it would," she agreed trying to keep from gritting her teeth. It was hard enough being here. Knowing she was going to forever lose her chance with the man who'd held her heart for long. Now she would have to help prepare him. She'd have to stand face to face with him. Look into his eyes, touch his hair, and in the end send him off to another woman. "Are you sure he wants it cut?"

"Pretty sure he's gonna fight like hell about every single un-Darla Dixon thing he has to do. Least he has up to this point." Glen shrugged. "He's been a bear all morning. Cannot imagine him settling down now."

"Wouldn't you be surly if you were changing everything you are to be with someone?"

Glen went still hardly believing his ears. He faced the older woman. "Daryl hasn't changed Carol. He's still loyal, dependable, and protective. All of the important qualities that man has to offer haven't changed."

"I didn't mean…"

"Love makes you step out of your comfort zone and do things you wouldn't have ever done before. Even when your gut is twisting, and you feel embarrassed you do it to make it special for her. Everything isn't about just you anymore." Glen's eyes glittered as he sought to protect Beth and Daryl. "You're right. Maybe Daryl has changed. He's no longer wrapped in his shell, too scared to show that he cares about someone. Ya know, never mind, I will get Sasha to do it."

He left Carol standing there gapping after him as he went in search of Sasha.

* * *

><p>"Beth, ya gotta hold still. These curls aren't easy to do in your hair," Maggie explained pinning one down one entire side of her hair. Once it was done it would be beautiful. Her hair would flow down her half naked back in spiral curls. If she could get her to stop fidgeting.<p>

"Maggie, I've been standing here for an hour." Beth whined, rocking onto her tiptoes trying to stretch her feet. "I gotta pee."

"Fine," Maggie stated with annoyance in her voice. "Hurry up and don't mess your hair up."

If she wouldn't be forced to stand for another hour she'd mess it up on purpose. Her lashes dropped as she considered Maggie over her shoulder with a glare. "Got so much spray on it I doubt I'll be able to brush it for the next month."

Her muscles were stiff from standing in one place so long. Relief filled her when she enclosed herself in the bathroom. Her hair did look beautiful she thought staring into the mirror. Her bangs and sides were pinned in a Pentecostal poof, and long spiral curls framed her face. Turning her head slightly she saw the long cascade of golden curls flowing down her back.

She had to admit Rosita had done a wonderful job with her makeup as well. Her lashes were lined with a thick black perfect line, and her lashes curled upward darkened by mascara. Silver eye shadow colored her brow while white covered her lids. Sasha had insisted the dark cherry red lipstick was the perfect shade for her. She had to admit she kind of dug the shade.

Out of the wedding gowns they grabbed for her she'd decided to go with A Satin Halter Empire A-line gown. It was strapless leaving her shoulders bare. Its bodice cupping her small breasts perfectly while the silk skirt flowed down around her hips.

She didn't know how she came to be so incredibly lucky to have the whole experience of a real wedding in the middle of the end of the world. The pure joy of the moment brought tears to her eyes, and she had to blink several times. Those vultures would kill her if she ruined the makeup they'd spent hours applying.

Willing her nerves to calm down, she soothed her hands over her belly, and took a deep breath. "Here we go."

She was just coming out of the bathroom when there was a light tap on the door. Maggie, Beth sister and maiden of honor, rushed to answer it.

She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips when she heard Rick. "You ladies bout ready?"

"Yea, just need a few more minutes. You can come on in though."

Rick eased into the room and when he saw Beth his throat closed. Clearing it, he said, "You look breathtaking."

Beth was glad he'd come. Since her father wasn't here, the only person she thought should give her away was Rick. He'd been as close to a father that she would ever have again. She felt the corners of her eyes growing moist, and she needed to dab them to keep the tears that threatened at bay. Gritting her even white teeth to control her voice, she whispered, "Thank you."

Maggie slipped behind her, and easily finished pinning her hair. Glancing at her new watch, she said, "I think it's time."

She let Rosita put the veil on the crown of her head, and arrange the thin see through material around her face. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she stepped forward, and took hold of Rick's elbow. With a deep breath she let him lead her down a long hallway to cherry wood double doors. When Carl pulled them open, she glanced down the aisle. Her gaze instantly traveled to the alter seeking Daryl.

Her breath stuck in her throat when she saw him.

* * *

><p><strong> TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	28. Chapter 28

***** I'M VERY HAPPY EVERYONE ENJOYED PART 1 OF DARYL AND BETH'S WEDDING. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE SECOND PART EQUALLY. I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT TO CHRISTINA PERRI FOR HER LYRICS TO 'A THOUSAND YEARS.'**

***** PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU ENJOYED THIS. THX.**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2<strong>

Her heart swelled in her chest, and she couldn't help the tear that slipped down her cheek, when her gaze came to rest on Daryl. She'd never seen him look so amazing. His head was cocked at an angle that told her he was beyond uncomfortable, somewhere between wanting to just disappear and bashful.

Someone had trimmed his hair, and combed the majority to the side. His dark locks framed his face, coming down in angle around his eyes and cheekbones. His eyes were slanted as he squinted down the aisle at her, the corners of his mouth were raised ever so slightly. The only smile he ever smile around a crowd of people.

The tux he wore was jet black. He looked sexy and sleek. Sort of what she would imagine a panther looking like. The only outward signs of his discomfort was the tick in his jaw, and his fist he had balled at his sides.

Even though she knew he was embarrassed, Beth made a mental note to tell him how sexy he was. Of course it was doubtful he would believe her, but she would anyway.

Soon this amazing, selfless man would be her husband. Her light touch on Rick's arm grew stronger at the thought. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world, and at that moment, she was.

She was so absorbed in the man before her, she completely missed the candles lit all around the church. She didn't even notice the white, and baby blue streamers that were twisted over the alter. And the matching balloons that were tied to the welcoming arch where Daryl stood. She only had eyes for him.

The fact that the group had went through so much trouble for them made the sniffles start. Once they started they refused to stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Rick look over at her as a tremor shook her fingertips.

It seemed to take them an eternity to reach the alter, but finally she took the stairs and stepped before Daryl. When he just stood there simply staring at her veiled face, Maggie moved forward to lift the wispy material.

Daryl nearly staggered back when her shiny face was exposed to him. He'd never seen Beth this way before. Her hair, her makeup, her gown was a far cry from the bright eyed girl covered in blood, and guts, with frizzy hair, and dirt smudged face.

A shaky breath left his lips as his fascinated gaze ate her up. This is what Beth Greene, soon to be Beth Dixon, should look like. Not that he minded her the other way, but this Beth left him transfixed.

"Beth Greene, please join hands with this young man." Father Gabriel stepped up to stand in between the couple. If anyone would have ever told him this couple was stunning he would have laughed until this moment. He'd never seen two people look so perfect together.

Daryl's hands found Beth's and in a grip hard enough to break bones he held her hands. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just needed a solid hold on reality because he felt like he was swept up in a dream. He didn't want this to just be a dream. If he woke tomorrow and this had been a dream, he was going to be one pissed off hunter.

Beth let him hold her tightly, because she felt like she was close to shaking out of her skin. It wasn't fear that made her shake, it was the prospect of having this man for the rest of her life. The thought was beyond intriguing. It was damn overwhelming. He was more than she'd ever thought to ask for.

Another tear swam down her cheek as she stared into his deep blue eyes, and she could swear his own gaze filled with unshed moisture as he stared down at her. Vaguely, she became aware of the preacher as he began to speak.

"Who gives this woman to wed this man?"

"I do," Rick stated as tears choked his throat. A heavy breath fell from his lips as he studied the couple before him. His chest grew tight with emotion as he took a step to the side to stand next to Daryl.

Beth's nostril's flared, and there went another tear to join the last. Briefly she glanced to the ceiling feeling the presence of her father so overwhelming it left her feel like she was floating. Closing her eyes on a wave of emotion, she forced them open again to meet Daryl's gaze. She couldn't help lifting her hand to cup his cheek, loving the scratchy feel of his whiskers on her fingers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who has justice cause why they should not be wed, please step forward now, or forever hold your peace."

There were several glances around among the group, mostly wondering glances at Carol, when all remained silent their eyes returned to the couple at the alter.

"Daryl Dixon, do you promise to love, cherish and care for this woman? To have and to hold through good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?"

Daryl felt his lips twitch as he let those binding words fill him. He couldn't have stopped the tears from trickling from his eyes if he'd been socked in the eye, he decided, so he didn't bother to try. His breath stuttered against her face as he whispered roughly, "I do."

"Beth Green, do you promise to love, cherish, and care for this man? To have and to hold for better or worse, through good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Beth felt like she was going to shake right out of her skin.

The rest of the vows were lost to the couple. They stared at one another with love glowing from their eyes, and radiating from their bodies. They didn't notice anything but each other until Father Gabriel asked for the rings.

Again Rick was the one who stepped forward to hand the couple their rings. When they found they were both to unsteady to grab the shiny gold circles, Rick hand them each their own with a shaky laugh.

Finally, rings on their fingers and holding hands Father Gabriel whispered as a tear rolled down his own cheek. "I, now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Daryl didn't need to be told twice. In true Daryl Dixon fashion he pulled her to him and took her mouth in a deep long kiss. He ignore the clapping and hoots and hollers the group issued around them, when Beth's long fingers buried deep into his hair, and kissed him for all she was worth.

* * *

><p>A pig was roasting over an open pit its delicious scent wafting through the air making everyone's stomach growl. Bowls of raw veggies and fruit set in the middle of picnic tables covered in white and baby blue table clothes. Somehow they'd managed to snag a bottle of very expensive champagne and while most of everyone drank theirs from plastic cups, the bride and groom stood to the side with matching goblets.<p>

"Excuse me, everyone," Rick started drawing everyone's attention to him. When everyone turned to look at him, he continued. "I just want to say a few things to the bride and groom. You both are dear to may heart. Daryl, you are like a brother to me, and I cannot think of anyone more perfect for you than this young woman."

When Daryl gave him a speculative glance from beneath his bangs, he hurriedly said, "I know. I know. At first I protested this coupling. However, I want you both to know I couldn't have been more wrong. I wish you both a very long, long happy life together."

"Thank you, Rick," Beth grinned stepping away from her husband. When he kind of resisted loosening his hold on her hand, she smiled up at him. Finally he loosened his grip on her fingers. "I would like to sing my husband a song as a gift."

She felt her cheeks go pink as everyone went still. Clearing her throat, she set the goblet aside, and stepped around to face him. She had to ignore the flicking of cameras as they took shots of her and Daryl.

"This song embodies everything you are to me. Every time I look at you I hear the lyrics in my head." Lightly she laughed as she beamed up at him until the intensity of his gaze stared into her soul. A bead if sweat broke out on her brow, and she was left feeling a bit nervous.

That was weird considering she'd never been nervous about singing public before. This was different though. The song would bare her heart for everyone to see. Closing her eyes briefly she willed her nerves to settle and her pulse to return to normal. With a deep breath she began.

'Hearts beat fast'

'Colors and promises'

'How to be brave'

'How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?'

'But watching you stand alone.'

'All of my doubt'

'Suddenly goes away,'

'Somehow.'

'One step closer…'

'I have died everyday waiting for you.'

'Darling don't be afraid'

'I have loved you for a Thousand years…'

'I will love you for a Thousand more…'

'Time stands still'

'Beauty in all she is'

'I will be brave'

'I will not let anything take away'

'What's standing in front of me'

'Every breath, Every hour has come to this'

'One step closer…'

'I have died everyday waiting for you'

'Darling don't be afraid'

'I have loved you for a Thousand years'

'I'll love you for a Thousand more.'

'All along I believed I would find you'

'Time has brought your heart to me.'

'I have loved you for a Thousand years…'

'I will love you for a Thousand more…'

By the time Beth finished tears ran down her cheeks in currents. After a long moment of just staring at her, Daryl took her hand and tugged her to him. His mouth dropped to hers and he poured his own soul into that kiss. This woman embodied perfection. She was sweet, good, and beautiful all wrapped in one.

* * *

><p>It was well into the evening and the party was starting to die down. Rick glanced over at the couple of the hour. Daryl sat in a plastic chair with Beth perched on his knee. He supposed any minute they'd be off to enjoy a few days of blissful peace in each other's arms.<p>

If he wanted to do this among the group he better get to it, he decided handing Judith to Carl. "Hold your sister a minute."

He didn't wait for his son to agree before he was heading across the yard to stand before Michonne. She stopped talking as he stopped before her. Her brow crinkled with question when for a long minute he simply stood there watching her.

Finally he braced himself as he dug through his pocket to retrieve the velvety box. Trembling fingers pulled the top open to reveal a diamond engagement ring as he dropped to his knee. "Michonne, will you be my wife, and a mother to my children."

When she started to cry and dropped down in front of him to hug him tightly, he thought he heard Daryl say, "Show off."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW. THX FOR READING<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

***** THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING AFTER ONE MORE CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE WILLING TO STICK WITH ME FOR A NEAT LITTLE TWIST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY. IF I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU I WILL ASSUME YOU ARE READY FOR IT TO END. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

****THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, VIEWED, VISITED AND REVIEWED.**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 3<strong>

Daryl carried Beth bridal style from the backyard through the house to their room. Kicking the door shut behind him, he carefully set her on her feet in front of their bed. Despite the fact that she had assured him time and again that he wouldn't hurt the baby, he was still a bit apprehensive when it came to handling her.

Lightly, he placed a kiss on her shoulder before he turned her to face him. He hoped beyond hope she stayed as happy as she seemed at this precise moment. Never did he want to give her cause to regret the decision she'd made to share her life with him.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" Beth grinned her nimble fingers tugging playfully on the bow around his neck. "I'm surprised that you put this on."

"Glen blackmailed me," Daryl grumbled feeling his neck heat up as she teased him. "Said he was gonna have Sasha cut all my hair off if I didn't."

"Yea, Glen would'a had to avoid me for the next decade," she told him seriously, running her fingers through his soft hair. "I love your hair. Makes ya look dark and mysterious. So sexy."

He could tell she wasn't teasing anymore by the heat in her eyes. Her darkened lashes dropped in desire as she stared at his mouth with longing. There were many things Daryl Dixon could do but deny himself Beth wasn't one of them.

She was his air, his heart, his life. Denying his desire for her was like refusing to breath, and he needed air. Right?

His head dipped down and took her mouth in a slow kiss. Eagerly, her lips parted admitting his tongue with a low moan as his fingertips feathered over her silken back to the clasp on the back of her dress. The small hooks were barely manageable with his large fingers, but somehow he released the hooks, hoping he didn't rip the delicate fabric in the process.

Beth loved the glide of the soft silk against her skin. It added to the effect of having this man's hands cupping her white lace clad breasts, kneading the small tender mounds greedily, his mouth left hers to run his tongue over her collarbone to the hollow between her breasts. Finally, he pushed the fabric over her hips, his blue gaze dropping to the flimsy wisp of silk of her panties.

With a nudge to her thigh he urge her to step free from the gown. Liking how sexy she looked in only her undergarments and heels, he stopped her when her fingers went to remove her bra.

He wanted to take his time with her. Drawing her to the bed, he urged her to turn and place her hands on the comforter, and he nearly fainted at the picture she presented.

He'd been wrong he noticed. Her panties weren't panties, but a silken thong, leaving her backside bare to his hungry eyes. It took him a second to regain control. All he really wanted to do was unzip his pants, slip the string aside and plant himself hard in her warm center.

His hand went to his breeches and he placed a hand over his cock, hoping the pressure would lessen his need somehow. After several deep breathes he forced his eyes away from her ass.

Running his rough hands up her spine, he unhooked the hooks on her bra, letting the lace fall forgotten to the bed, his hands briefly sliding around her front to cup her naked breast. Tweaking her hardened nipples, his fingers ran down her ribcage to the curve of her hips. Gently, he traced the strings to the small triangle between the cute dimples above her tailbone.

Beth throbbed, her center growing wet when he dropped behind her to his knees. His hot breath caressing the string between her buttocks. She wiggled closer as his tongue dipped skimming the string before slipping between her thighs. He sucked hard on the skin just below where she wanted him. Hissing, her fingers clawed into the comforter as his tongue slipped beneath her thong to taste her heat.

"Oh, Daryl," she cried when his finger pushed the flimsy material out of his way, letting his tongue sink into her pink folds, the tip brushing her clit. "I want…"

Frustration made her grind her teeth when he moved away from her, but before she could turn around, he was back using his hand to hold her in place. Moaning as his tongue went back to work, she faintly became aware of a buzzing sound. "Whaaat…"

"Oh fuck," she cried when the cold press of hard plastic touched her clit. "Oh my, fuck."

Then his tongue was replaced by the vibrating dildo. Slowly, he eased it into her body, and she couldn't help thrusting in reaction. When the solid tip grazed her g-spot, she moaned, urging him to move faster. Easily he moved it in and out of her. Letting it slid free from her body, he pressed it again to her clit before thrusting it back into her.

She never would've thought she would get into sex toys, but there was no denying the heady release that shuddered from her body; making her go limp against the bed with a harsh cry.

Daryl made short work of the layers of clothes covering him. Tiny pearl buttons from his shirt went flying with resounding pings around the room as he ripped it free from his body. Shoving his pants down his hips, he kicked his shoes off at the same time.

Who would have thought using a dildo on your wife would be so damn erotic?

Finally, he stood behind her naked. A firm hand went to his cock, and after a few long, hard strokes, he pressed the crown into her moist slit. When her inner muscles squeezed around his crown, seeming to suck him in deeper, he groaned against the nape of her neck. "Y' feel so fuckin' good."

Beth felt her desire reawaken as he inched into her body. Her back arched into his chest when she felt the brush of his chest hair against her back. "I want all of you in me."

Growling next to her ear, he thrust into her to the hilt. "Tell me ya want me to fuck ya."

Beth ground her teeth when she felt his sack slap against her clit. Rather than give into his harsh demand, she tilted her hips invitingly, groaning when he rubbed against her g-spot.

Withdrawing, he slowly sank back into her, his teeth sinking into the nape of her neck, while his finger slipped beneath her thong to rub at her nub. "Tell me."

Beth howled in frustration when he refused to move after that. His finger still worked at her swollen nub making sure she ached for him. "I want ya to fuck me."

Daryl was glad she gave in because he was seconds away from bursting whether he was moving or not. Sucking on her nape, he thrust his hips behind her, letting his bullocks slap against her. Using his thighs to nudge hers wider, he bucked into her with wild uncontrolled movements.

One good solid thrust, and he felt her tighten around him as she cried out. "Fuckin' good."

The head of his cock swelled and with another hard thrust he shot off into her. "So fuckin' good."

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS. IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS CONTINUE PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I HAVE A NEAT TWIST I THOUGHT UP. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	30. Chapter 30

***** I WAS REALLY HAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ENOUGH FOR IT TO CONTINUE. TOMORROW I WILL BE ADDING MY TWIST. THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVNG ME THE CHANCE TO ENTERTAIN YOU. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. IT IS SWEET.**

*****PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

><p>7 MONTHS LATER…<p>

Beth screamed as another contraction ripped through her swollen abdomen. She'd been in labor for the past forty-eight hours, and she was losing her strength. Her head collapsed against the pillow beneath her, rolling from side to side in agony. Her face was a couple of shades paler than normal, and her face was slick with sweat. Her drenched hair was matted in clumps around her face, only adding to her discomfort.

Weakly, her head tilted to look at Daryl. He hadn't left her side since the contractions had started, between muttering encouraging words, holding her hand, and mopping the sweat from her brow with a cool cloth, he'd been very diligent in his care of her. "Everythin' will be alright, baby doll."

Despite the length of her labor, and her weakening state, there wasn't a fraction of doubt in his words. He squeezed her hand, his forehead leaning against hers. "Look at me, baby doll. Everythin's gonna be okay."

She wanted to believe him. She needed to believe him. Fear gripped her hard however. She'd been there when Judith had lost her mother, and the situation had been devastating. She didn't want to leave Daryl and her baby. The thought had tears filling her eyes. One rolled down her cheek as her husband kissed her wet forehead. "I'm… Ahhh…"

Her lower body felt like it was on fire. Her water had long since broken, leaving her dry, and when Carol checked her cervix with two probing fingers, she felt like she was ripping down there.

"She's dilated to ten. On the next contraction, Beth I need you to push as hard as you can." The older woman's voice didn't leave room for argument. When Beth didn't immediately respond, she said, "Do you hear me, Beth. I want you to push."

"I'm pushing," Beth cried, her teeth gritting as she felt the strings of another round bearing down on her. The scream came out a croak as the pain knifed through her abdomen. Her free hand went to her hard belly to feel the hard ball of her baby. When nothing changed as the contraction faded, she stared at Daryl. "I can't do it anymore. It hurts, and I can't…"

"Y' gotta, baby doll. We need ya," Daryl whispered brokenly. Fear gripped his heart when she mumbled she couldn't again before her head lolled to the side. He could tell she'd passed out, and he felt a since of relief. At least this way she would get a break from the pain. "I need ya."

Daryl's lips trembled. If he lost her… he didn't have words to describe what it would do to him. Breathing heavily against her fingers he held them to his lips as he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Daryl, Maggie on the next round of contractions I need you both to grab a leg, and push it up to her chest. She doesn't have the strength to do this on her own." Carol's eyes glazed over with her own round of tears as she watched Daryl cry. She needed to help Beth for him. If she didn't it would break the man before her, and she just couldn't let that happen. Pushing the sheet higher up Beth's thighs, she cleaned the girl with a cool cloth. Finally, Beth's head rolled on the pillow, and she issued a groan as she came awake. "Alright. Right now."

Daryl swiped a hand over his eyes as he picked up Beth's limp leg while Maggie followed suit on Beth's other side. When a squeal came from Beth's tightly clenched teeth, they pushed her legs up higher as she bore down.

Beth's nails clenched against Daryl's arm, her sharp claws tearing at the bound muscle of his bicep, and once again she was clasping against the drenched sheets beneath her. Crying, she shoved her wet hair out of her face. "Why ain't he coming? Is there something wrong? Daryl?"

Daryl didn't have the answer, and he wouldn't lie to her. So he did the only thing he could. Shaking his head, he whispered, "I don't know, baby."

He wanted to take her pain away. If he could he would in one second. The thought of Beth suffering for one minute was just too damn long. It was killing him to see her this way. With every moan, groan, or scream his heart cracked in his chest.

"Here comes another one," Carol told them, nodding for them to grab her legs. Her shrill cry filled the room, nearly deafening the occupants but finally Carol saw a change. Beth's pelvis looked fuller like the baby's head had finally breached the birthing canal. Dipping down to check the progress, she saw the opening grow wider, and the top of a head full of hair was finally showing. "I believe with one more push we'll have ourselves a baby. I can see the crown of his head."

Beth's eyes brightened with hope as Daryl cocked his head to check for himself. When he saw the circle of dark hair hovering just below her opening, his wide gaze met Beth's.

It was amazing. She was amazing. Together they'd created this little tiny miracle in the middle of an apocalypse. Life just didn't get better than this.

Once again, Beth went tense as her abdomen grew taunt. This time she pushed hard, and she felt the head slip free. "Wait right there. Gotta clean the nose, and mouth out real quick."

Carol used a sucker to clean the infant's nose and mouth. A smile spread across her face when she saw the familiar mole on his cheek before he let out a wail. Tears in her eyes, she glanced at Beth, saying, "Give me one more good one."

This time Beth didn't scream as the weight of the baby slipped free from her body. A giggle erupted from her throat as Carol wrapped the tiny baby in a receiving blanket the whole time little legs and arms waving around. The woman used a cloth to clean the baby's face and small coned head. Somewhat reluctantly she handed to the baby over to Daryl.

Beth's face reddened from exhaustion tilting to watch the look of wonder on Daryl. He looked completely engrossed with the infant in his arms. She spared Carol only a nod when she told her she'd need her to push the placenta out.

* * *

><p>Daryl tucked the baby in Beth's arms. Beaming at his wife, he whispered, "Told ya."<p>

"Told me what?" her gaze never wavered from the wrinkled pink face in the crook of her arm. She loved the way its lips puckered as they sucked. When Daryl didn't answer, her questioning eyes went to his.

"That it was a boy."

She couldn't believe she hadn't been told what the baby's sex was. She'd been so thrilled with the concept of being a mother, she had completely forgotten to ask. Grinning up at Daryl, Beth ran her fingers over the baby's soft hand. "What are we going to name him, Mr. Dixon?"

The baby let out a muffled squeal and began sucking on his tongue. Daryl sat his hip next to Beth, his arm going around the head board. "I really like the name Eli."

A soft grunt issued from the infant, his cheeks growing puffy before he released a sigh. "Guess he likes Eli."

"I should go get a bottle, and you, Mrs. Dixon, should get some rest." Daryl commanded taking Eli from her. "Book said you should sleep when he does."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read," she grumbled, slipping further down into the freshly changed sheets, her head nuzzling into the pillow. As she closed her eyes, she felt Daryl's fingertips sooth her hair from her forehead. "Daryl?"

"Huh?"

"If the world ends tomorrow what would you ask for?"

"For just one night." He explained, easing away from the bed.

And as she fell asleep she could swear she heard him say. "And another. And a hundred after that."

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT AND SWEET. PLEASE JOIN ME TOMORROW FOR THE TWIST. LOVE YA ALL. THX FOR VISITING:)<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

***** TWIST**

*****PLEASE FINISH CHAPTER BEFORE YOU THROW YOUR PHONE OR TABLET.**

***** I'M REALLY HESITANT ABOUT POSTING THIS CHAPTER.**

***** ONCE AGAIN FINISH BEFORE YOU STOP READING. THX :\**

* * *

><p><strong>REWIND<strong>

Beth sat at the piano, her fingers expertly playing over the ivory keys, completely lost in the melody. She was unaware Daryl stood in the doorway watching, savoring each note. She was midway through the song when he cleared his throat, ending the tune abruptly. Just as quickly she turned on the bench and watched him enter the room.

"Everythin's locked up tight," he told her, his intense gaze never wavering from hers. Gesturing with his fingers toward the piano, he wandered to where the casket sat. Hopping up into the cradle, his legs dangling over the cushioned edge, he said in a gruff voice, "Should keep playin."

'Thought ya didn't like it when I sing.' She smiled when he simply stated, 'there ain't no juke box, so…'

Upon his request she turned back to the ivory keys and continued to play. Singing the first song to come to mind, she played and played. She could feel his eyes on her. The little hairs on her nape prickling under the weight of his heavy stare.

She'd started thinking of him differently lately. Days ago all she wanted to do was avoid his surly attitude, find their family, and forget the days she'd had to spend with the man behind her. Things were different now, however.

Things had changed between them the night they'd gotten licked together in the old moonshiner's cabin. On a spur of the minute decision that had led them to burn the rotten wood to the ground, the formed a connection standing there in a cove of trees flipping off the past together.

Their bond had increased from there. Their bond had strengthened to the point that there were a lot of simple touches that hadn't been there before. His hand guiding her by the elbow, his fingers lightly pressing the small of her back. Piggy back rides through the graveyard. Holding hands in front of the tomb, his fingers woven tightly through hers. And now, she played her music for him, after he'd adamantly stated she played 'like everything was one big game.'

She played for quite some time before he jumped down from the casket. "We should get some rest."

Beth followed him across the room to the pallets lying on the floor. As she settle on top of the soft blankets, she turned her head to look over at him. There was only a foot of space between them, but she wished they were closer.

Nibbling on his thumb, he turned to look over at her, and she could swear she could see the same longing in his eyes. Neither of them spoke however, they just lay there quietly staring at each other.

Whatever this was Daryl felt it to. He simply sat across the table staring into the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. There was this look in her eye that he could swear saw into his soul. Uncomfortable with the searching look he shifted in his seat.

'C'mon, what changed your mind?'

She was smiling at him now knowingly. She was so damn beautiful in that moment. That's what he really wanted to tell her, but he didn't quite know how to do that, so he shrugged. "Mmhmm."

"Don't uhuu," she told him, watching him with this magnetic pull.

He couldn't look away in that minute. It was on the tip of his tongue. A simple word. The only word that came to his mind. You. He didn't need to speak it however his intense stare speaking for him.

"Oh." Her smile slowly slipped from her face as his meaning became clear.

She looked like she was on the verge of something, but he didn't quite know what that was. Inwardly, he cursed when the sound of a woof interrupted whatever would have happened next.

The last thing he expected to find at the front door was a herd of walkers. "Beth."

He wiggled his fingers for her to pass him the bow as he used his weight to block the door. "Run."

"I don't want to run. I don't wanna leave you."

"Go. Meet me in the street." Daryl couldn't say more because in that instant the door was bursting open.

Beth did as he told her. Reluctant, but frightfully she ran to the street. She stopped in the center, shivering, her wide eyes searching her surroundings for a trace of Daryl following. She didn't have time to react when the car barreled down the drive, clipping her hip.

Daryl fought through the herd. Finally free, he ran around the house to see the taillights of a car speeding away. "Beeeth!"

He ran after that car. He ran long into the night. He ran until his legs were numb and his lungs burned. Whenever he caught himself slowing, he'd tell himself he had to get to her, and his numb limbs would pick up their pace until he finally wearily crumbled at the crossroads.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY<strong>

Beth's eyes opened with a startled gasp from her lips. Blinking rapidly she glanced around the room trying to figure out where she was. Everything was white and the scent of a hospital was heavy in her nose.

Where the hell was she?

Frantically, she twisted her head on the pillow. Where was Daryl? Where was Eli?

When she'd went to sleep Daryl had been getting the baby a bottle. Terror filled her as she tried to figure out where she was. "Daryl?"

She sat up her hands going to her flat stomach. Tears filled her eyes when she realized the extra belly didn't exist. What the hell?

They'd had a life together. The life they were meant to have. The wedding, the baby?

She leapt from the bed and with a sharp pain in her ribs she went to the window. Her fingers lifted to the gash on her cheek as her memory returned with a cruel vengeance as she stared at her reflection. The pain of the realization that it had all been a dream was nearly crippling. How could something so sweet be taken away?

It was about that time when she heard shuffling outside her door. Whirling around to face the intruder, she was a bit relieved to see a cop standing there. 'The man that was with me? Is he here too?'

Piercing blue eyes stared into hers. Beth's nostrils flared when the cop smirked at her. 'You were alone when they found you.'

Even though Beth didn't say so she knew the woman lied. Somehow she found it safer to remain silent. There was something not quite right here. Call it a sixth sense or something, but she knew when to hold her tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>FAST FORWARD<strong>

Beth glanced at the scissors on the tray.

She was leaving today. The group had found her. Daryl had found her. She didn't know how, but she knew he'd come for her.

It would be really easy to plant those scissors in Dawn's neck before she left, and after the things she'd seen, she wanted nothing more than to do just that. Temptation getting the best of her, she slipped the sharp tool into her cast.

In slow motion, she left her room led by a couple guards. She was happy to see one guard wheel Carol out of her room. Feeling comforted by the older woman's presence she took hold of the handles of the wheelchair. An eternity passed as they crept down the long white hall.

Relief bloomed in her chest when she caught sight of Rick first. Her searching gaze didn't rest there however. There was one person she needed to see most. One person that had kept her strong through this whole experience.

Finally she found Daryl hanging a few feet back from Rick. Her chest went tight, her heart swelling. He looked exhausted, like he'd fought like hell to get here. He sported a blackened eye, and his hair dripped with sweat, beads rolling down his forehead to his lashes. Worry etched his rugged features while a light of relief sprang into his eyes when he saw her. She held his gaze with desperation in her eyes.

She heard people speaking but she couldn't quite make out the words. The only thing that went through her mind was a rough whisper. "I do."

The squeaky sound of an infant rang in her ears.

Eli.

Heat spread where Daryl touched her as she stepped into the middle of the group. His arm went around her waist briefly, his fingers tightening ever so slightly around her middle before falling to his side. She couldn't look away from his eyes. All she wanted to do was kiss his trembling mouth, and cry. But she couldn't, he'd probably die of shock.

She had missed him so damn much.

Reality came back with a vengeance when she heard Dawn tell Rick she wanted Noah back. With a final longing look at the man who held her heart, she turned back to the vicious woman. Wiggling her fingers, she let the scissors fall into her palm.

Now she stood facing the cop responsible for ruining so many people's lives. "You are pathetic. You prey on good people just to look strong."

She held the scissors up fully intending to bury them in the woman's neck. A flash flew in front of her eyes stalling her actions, however.

A wrinkled little face sucking diligently on the tip of her finger. Daryl sitting on the edge of their bed, his arm across the head board, her head resting in the crook of his arm as he stared lovingly down at her and their son.

At that precise moment her fingers went lax and the scissors fell to the floor with a clatter. "You're not worth the air you breathe."

With an apologetic look at Noah, she turned to the group, to her family. Instantly, she sought Daryl's side. His searching look roamed her face before wrapping an arm around her waist, and guiding her to the front door of the hospital. Her own arm encircled his solid middle, holding on to him tightly, refusing to let go.

"Glad yer okay, Greene."

Her heart throbbed. She wanted to hear baby doll more than any other word. Nodding sadly, she said, "Where's Maggie?"

His eyes danced away from hers clearly ignoring the question as they walked out into the bright sun light. Apparently, he knew she wouldn't like the answer.

He seemed just as shocked as she when a fire truck pulled up and several people climbed from the cab. Her fingers twisted in the warm leather of his winged vest when she caught sight of her sister. Why hadn't Maggie been here with the group to get her?

Beth's gaze danced over several faces she didn't know. A tall red head, a chick with army shorts, a chubby guy with a mullet, and a preacher. They were all vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember meeting them. Then they went back to Maggie.

Her chest constricted when she saw her sister's welcoming smile. She didn't know why it made her so mad, but for some reason it did. She went stiff the second Maggie embraced her, her breath still in her lungs. Pulling away, she followed Daryl.

Daryl kept his arm around her for support as they walked to the fire truck. Maggie was speaking to her but Beth didn't really pay attention to what she had to say.

One by one they filed into the awaiting truck. Because it was so crowded in the cab, she sat smashed against Daryl's side. A longing gaze went to his hand resting on the seat next to her. All she wanted to do was take his hand in hers, feel his breath on her cheek, his lips on her forehead.

After a long pause, she lifted her hand and placed her small one over his, his tipped ever so slightly until her fingertips pressed against his palm. She could see the considering look he gave her out of the corner of her eye, but she kept hers on the window, watching as they pulled away from the hospital.

She smiled slightly. Their story was far from over. It was just beginning. Now she just had to convince him of that.

* * *

><p><strong>IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN YOU HAVE FINISHED THE CHAPTER. THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY I KNEW HOW TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING. IF YOU ARE MAD, SORRY. IF YOU ARE WILLING TO STICK WITH ME, YOU WON'T REGRET IT. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW:\**


	32. Chapter 32

***** I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE WHO WAS UPSET WITH THE LAST CHAPTER. I HAD A FEELING THAT WOULD HAPPEN, AND THAT IS WHY I WAS HESITANT ABOUT POSTING IT.**

**MY JOB AS A WRITER IS TO INSPIRE EMOTION. LAUGHTER, TEARS, SORROW, AND I GUESS AN OCCASIONAL UPSET. THE SECOND MY WRITING BECOMES PREDICTABLE I HAVE FAILED YOU. ****BUT I DO APOLOGIZE.**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVIEWS THROUGHTOUT THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO ALLOW ME TO ENTERTAIN YOU. THANKS FOR READING.**

*** IF THE LAST CHAPTER WAS UNCLEAR. EVERYTHING BEFORE CHAPTER 31 WAS A DREAM. I KNOW, SO SAD. TRUST ME IT IS NOT WHERE I WAS GOING TO TAKE THIS STORY. MY INTENT WAS TO END IT AT CHAPTER 30 AND BEGIN SOMETHING NEW. ONCE I THOUGHT ABOUT IT, I DECIDED I COULD START ALL OVER AGAIN RIGHT HERE. IT WAS A SPUR OF THE MOMENT DECISION, AND THE MORE I CONSIDERED IT THE MORE I LIKED IT. SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T AGREE.**

* * *

><p>They were fifty miles outside of Atlanta when they found it safe to stop and stretches their legs. Beth climbed stiffly from the cab, and wandered a few feet away. Even though she stood in the middle of the group of people she'd called family for the last couple of years, she felt lost. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do.<p>

Several times along the way she'd brushed away the tears filling her eyes. At times she found it hard to breathe, every time she drew in air, she'd catch Daryl's heady scent, and the ache in her chest would throb to life.

A number of times she'd found him watching her before his gaze would dart away. She wasn't quite sure what those looks were about, and crammed like sardines in that truck, she just didn't feel comfortable asking. She would be asking though as soon as she could get him alone for a moment.

Currently, he was going over things with Rick, and trying to decide what they should do and where they should go. She was also very aware of Carol hovering close to his side, like she was scared to let him out of her sight. That was a feeling Beth completely understood. She had this feeling if she took her eyes off Daryl for a second he'd disappear.

The only problem was looking at him reminded her of the all too real fantasy her mind had created. Everything had felt so real, like she was seeing what her future was supposed to be, but she wasn't quite sure how to reach it.

Blindly, she stared down at her shoe. Frustration welled up in her chest, kicking a rock, she bit her lip to keep from yelling. That's how she felt. Like she could yell and scream at everyone, and everything. She was completely and utterly self-absorbed with her grief, and didn't notice Maggie come to her side.

"You okay," Maggie asked bumping her elbow into Beth's arm. She nearly staggered back in shock at the glare Beth pinned her with.

Maggie's question just pissed her off even more. Upon awaking in that god-awful hospital, she'd lost everything she'd ever wanted. How could she be okay? Realizing she'd sound completely crazy if she started ranting about the husband and child she'd lost, she turned her attention to relevant matters.

"How come you weren't with the group when they came to get me?" There were many things she'd learned in that hospital and one of the most important lessons had been to stand up for herself. And it wasn't a lesson she was willing to forget.

Beth dropped her head already knowing the answer as Maggie stood there gapping at her. She could see her sister's mouth moving without sound, like a fish out of water, as she tried to come up with a reasonable answer. When Maggie failed to answer, Beth shook her head. "So much for blood bein' thicker than water."

She didn't say another word as she took several steps away from Maggie and the group. She'd just gotten all of these people back and she had the strongest urge to run. Run as far and as fast as she could. The only problem was, was where would she go?

Her head lifted to take in her surroundings. About a hundred feet away was a hotel. Beds. Food. Water. Seemed like a perfect place to stay. Even if there were walkers about inside it wouldn't be hard to clear them. They were probably locked up tight in rooms and would be very easy targets. Not only that the place locked from the inside. They could easily break a window to one of the rooms, and seal it up afterwards, leaving all of the doors secure from intruders.

There also seemed to be several wings to the lavish hotel. Why exactly were they trying to decide where to go when the perfect spot was a few feet away? Of course the place was pretty secluded, but surely there was a town nearby. They'd be able to get supplies easily, and to top it off, if need be, Daryl could hunt because there was acres of woods all around.

As the idea came to her, it took root, and it nagged at her. Straightening her shoulders, she headed to where Rick and Daryl stood deep in conversation.

"I don't know, maybe we could find a campground close by," Rick was saying, scratching at his beard. "Thought I saw a sign for one a ways back."

"I don't know, man," Daryl stated with a shake of his head, rolling his shoulders as the weight of his bow grew heavy on his shoulders. "Runnin' low on gas. Ain't no time for guessin' games."

"Why can't we just stay there?" Beth's voice came out strong as she spoke, pointing at the hotel over her shoulder.

Both men's heads lifted to look at her like she'd grown a second head. They weren't used to little Beth Greene having opinions about what they did or where they went. That was going to change, she decided. "Has beds, food, and water. We could go through a window so we would be able to keep the doors secure. There's cars in the lost, plenty of gas, I'd guess. Prolly a town somewhere close."

Daryl's eyes never wavered from her face as she spoke, and a familiar heat seeped through her chest just before the ache pulsed to life.

She was a little surprised when he slowly nodded agreeing with her. When he finally managed to look away, his gaze swept over the hotel. "Sounds like a damn good idea to me. Might even give us some time to figure out where to go next. Hell, we might be able t' stay there for a while."

Rick's head lifted to look at the group. There were a lot of them now. The rooms and beds sounded good, he had to admit. "Let's just hope there's somethin' t' eat in there."

* * *

><p>It had only taken them an hour to clear out the lobby, and one whole wing of the hotel. Fortunately, they'd found a stock pile of food that would keep them good for at least a week. Bellies full they all sat in a cluster around the lobby. Even though there were plenty of rooms for all of them, they all seemed reluctant to retire as the sun descended, the light fading through the windows.<p>

Daryl stood against a wall overlooking the group, his gaze repeatedly going to the girl lounging in a cushioned chair. He had so much to say to her, but he couldn't seem to form one single word in her presence.

He wanted to apologize for letting her get taken. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for taking so long to find her. He wanted to finish the conversation they'd been having before the walkers had bombarded the house, and she'd been taken. He wanted to tell her he'd run long into the day and night to find her. That he'd thought of her every day since the last that he'd saw her. He wanted to tell her, she'd been right.

He had missed her so bad.

He didn't though. Even if he could make his leaden legs move across the floor, his tongue would no doubt stick to the roof of his mouth before he could utter a word. So he just stood there staring at her. If he didn't know any better he could swear she was looking back at him.

That was stupid, he thought. Why would Beth be looking at him?

As he contemplated that, Rick came to his side. "Think a few of us should stand watch. Never really know what could be lurking close by. You want first or second watch."

"I'll take the first watch." Daryl gave Beth one final glance, and was sure her head tipped in his direction as he turned to head for the front door.

He hadn't been out on the front stoop only a minute before he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way. He'd expected it to be Beth. Had wanted it to be Beth, and was shocked when Carol came into his line of view. Breathing a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumped against the wall where he leaned.

"Things have been so crazy lately," Carol started, coming to stand only an inch from him as she too leaned against the wall.

He could feel her eyes on him, but he let his eyes roam over their surroundings. Not sure where she was going with this, he nodded. "Yea."

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Bout what?"

"Us."

That confused him. His head went still as he looked around.

There had never been an 'us'. As far as he was concerned there would never be an 'us'.

His head dropped at the thought. He didn't want to hurt Carol. He was quite attuned to how she felt about him, and maybe at some point a long time ago, he'd felt something for her but whatever that had been he wasn't sure. He could definitely say however he'd never considered her intimately.

He was staring at his shoe, and wasn't aware that she had moved until her hand touched his face. Inwardly, as much as outwardly, he flinched away from the contact. He was on the verge of telling her he could never see them as more than friends when her lips pressed against his.

Beth sat Judith on the carpet in front of Carl. She'd been very aware of Daryl's assignment and had been waiting patiently to get him alone. Figuring this was as good as time as any, she slowly approached the doorway. When she heard the faint sounds of voices she eased around the corner so she could see.

Her body froze. Carol was in front of Daryl not even an inch away from him. She had this overwhelming urge to barge out there like a crazy person and yell at both of them. It was only by a shred of control that she managed to stay put.

"Bout what?" she heard Daryl ask roughly.

'Us.' Carol replied softly.

Beth stood there waiting for Daryl to refute Carol's assumption, and when he remained silent, she felt something inside her crumble. But when Carol's mouth pressed against Daryl's and he didn't immediately pull away, something inside her broke. She felt the hot burn of betrayal and anger fill her.

It was silly considering their entire relationship had been nothing more than a wonderous dream. Yet it had felt so incredibly real.

Gasping on a wave of emotion, she turned, and this time she ran. She ran down the hall never once looking back when she heard people calling her name. She didn't even stop when Daryl rushed into the hotel. She heard him yell for her just before she ran into her assigned room and slammed the door and threw the lock. Tears ran down her cheeks, her body rested limply against the structureas she fought to contain the loss and ache filling her.

She jumped slightly when he rapped on the door. "Beth. Open up."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

***** WARNING. HEATED ARGUEMENT A HEAD.**

***** I HAVE GOTTEN MIXED FEELIGN CONSDIERING THE TWIST WHICH I HAD EXPECTED. TO THOSE WHO ARE ENJOYING IT. THANK YOU. I'M GLAD YOU HAVE LET ME ENTERTAIN YOU.**

***** TO THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT. I'M SORRY, HOPE I CAN MAKE IT UP TO YA.**

***** THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE STUCK WITH THIS STORY, FOR LOVE AND SUPPORT.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THX FOR READING.**

* * *

><p>Beth jumped when he knocked on the door again. "Beth, let me in. Ain't goin nowhere so y' should just open the door."<p>

Scrubbing the tears from her eyes with the palms of her hands, she pulled away from the door. She went from hurt to angry in seconds. Releasing the lock with a deafening click, she threw the door open wide, the barrier slamming against the adjacent wall.

"You're a dick."

Daryl couldn't believe his ears. He stared dumbly at a very pissed off Beth Greene. What had she called him? "What?"

"You heard me. You are a dick."

"If you say that again I will wash your mouth out with soap." He couldn't believe she was talking to him like this. He rarely heard her cuss, and seeing how easily she did so, sparked his interest.

He'd never realized how attractive she was when she was furious. Her eyes glittered like sapphires and her cheeks got all rosy. Her breast were heaving in her chest as her breath came in angry little puffs. He'd seen her like this once before when she was flipping him off in the middle of their camp. Right before she'd stomped off and he'd been left to follow. He wasn't sure if he found it as attractive then as he did now however.

"Dick. D-i-c-k." She just couldn't contain her anger another minute. The heat she saw flare up in his eyes seemed to stimulate her mood. He looked like he was on the verge of exploding, and that only fueled her fire. "Want another one? Asshole."

Daryl slammed the door as he stomped further into the room to face the little hellcat staring back at him. "Take it back."

With a tilt to her chin, she boldly stared him in the eye. "No."

No one had the ability to fire him up the way Beth could. She'd always been good at it. Apparently, the time they had been apart hadn't changed that. Glaring at her and feeling half aroused, he said, "You're bein' fuckin' mean, Beth Greene."

"And you're a jackass."

"What are you so pissed at me about?"

"You kissed her." Beth knew what she said wasn't correct, but the words flew out so fast she couldn't stop them. The more the image circulated through her brain the angrier she got. "Fucker."

The more names she called him the more riled he seemed to get. Why was she so upset about Carol kissing him? There could only be one reason she'd be so angry, but he hated to speculate. "First off, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. And second, why do you care who's kissing me?"

Beth glared at him refusing to answer. If she told him why she was so upset, he'd think she was nuts.

They stood there all fired up. Smoke billowing from their noses as they considered one another. Shaking, Beth faced off with him. "What if I went out there and kissed Rick, or Bob?"

"The hell you will," he seethed as the picture in his mind caused a burn to sizzle through his chest.

Then the realization that Beth was jealous dawned on him. That had him curious. And the thought of her kissing someone else had a rage he wasn't too familiar with filling him. He'd never really been jealous before, so he wasn't quite sure if this was the green eyed monster or not. Whatever it was didn't feel good.

Just to ruffle his feathers, if he had any feathers to ruffle, Beth's head took on a stubborn tilt, and she started to march for the door.

Daryl didn't let her make it a step or two before he grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around to face him. "Are you jealous, Beth? Why in the world would you be jealous?"

If she admitted to being jealous then she was really admitting to having feelings for him as well. She didn't quite have the courage to do that however. Not without knowing how he felt about her as well. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" He stared into her eyes with disbelief clear on his face. "Ya don't know what I'm talkin' about?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess I can go right back t' kissin' her and y' won't care?"

She gave him a look that told him she dared him. If he made one move to that door she was going to erupt, and the sight wouldn't be pretty. He didn't move to leave however, instead he said, "I think yer lyin'."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and smacked ya in the face."

The hurt was evident on Beth's face. His tone dropped several notches when next he spoke. "What's the truth, Beth?"

"All that time we spent together," she ground out filling her belly boiling. "Didn't it mean anything to you?"

"How can y' even wonder about that? I came fer ya didn't I?" Daryl felt some of the fight drain away as he stared at her. "What do ya want me to say? That I was a shit fer lettin' them take ya. That it tore me up, not knowing where ya was or what was happenin' t' ya. That you was right."

What had she been right about? She was almost too scared to ask what he was referring to. But in the time she'd spent in the hospital she'd learned something else. Time was precious, you didn't waste one single minute.

She wanted her fairytale husband, and her son. The thought of Eli made her swallow her fear. If she let Daryl walk out the door now, there was a chance, she wouldn't get the answers she desperately craved. Nostrils flaring as tears threatened she braved away the pain. "What was I right about?"

Emotion choked him, his throat going tight. He hated emotional displays, well maybe he didn't hate them, but they did make him damn uncomfortable. Hearing the desperation in her voice, he just couldn't refuse her an answer. "I did miss ya so bad."

A flood broke inside her at his confession. She had craved those words upon seeing him again, and for an agonizing day she'd thought to never hear them. In a small whisper, she hesitated to ask her next question. "What does that mean?"

How like Beth Greene to want to analyze a statement at a time like this. His hand still tightly wrapped around her arm, his thumb feathered over the soft skin. "It means I hated not bein' able to talk t' ya. I hated wakin' up and knowin' you wasn't there. I hated knowing it was my fault. Should'a never let ya go out there alone."

Tears thickened over her eyes, sniffing back the emotion, her searching gaze took in the honesty staring back at her. "I saw things while I was away."

He was scared to know the things she'd seen. But if she needed to talk about it, then he'd listen even if it killed him. "Can talk bout it if ya want, but can't promise I won't go back there and kill them bastards."

He would too. She didn't doubt his sincerity for one second. She hadn't been referring to the terrible actions at the hospital however. Feeling his rough thumb skim her warming skin, she inched closer. Her hand went up to cup his warm cheek, and her thumb traced the gray line in his beard. "I'd rather show ya."

That was the last thing Daryl had been expecting. Beth Greene touching him. Running her smooth fingers over the stubble of his cheek like it was the greatest thing in the world. Her breath coming out in a rush when his hand slipped down to slip around her waist. He was even more stunned when she lifted on tiptoes to lightly graze his mouth with hers.

His fingers tightened on her, unconsciously pulling her closer. He gasped when her tongue came out to flicker over his full bottom lip. Breathing, "Jesus. God."

He never realized how much a person could crave human contact until this kiss. Still a little shocked, he let her lead while he followed.

Her fingers went to his nape and wound in his hair, his lips parting when she probed for entrance. She was hands down the best tasting thing he'd ever tasted in his life. When her tongue circled around his he growled, the rumble rattling his chest as he hauled her up against him. He felt her fingernails bite into the back of his neck, and his teeth pierced the plump flesh of her lip as he now returned her kiss.

His breath came hot and hard in her mouth as his desire increased. His seeking hands slipped up her back, until he found the thick mass of golden hair. He was insatiable. The more he kissed her the more he wanted to kiss her. His lips and tongue dragged down to her chin, before returning to her mouth. Hunger like he'd never experienced guided his movements as he buried his fingers deep into her hair, twisting the strands around his hands.

Who knew that reality would be even better than any fantasy she could have created? Her hands left his nape to float across his leather vest before she touched hard, bare biceps. Tracing his lined muscles, she boldly slid her hands around to run them up his lean chest. The more she touched him, the harder he pressed his lower body against hers, letting her feel his thickening desire.

She loved every square inch of the need she felt pressed against her belly. Her hands were just coming to the tight abs beneath his shirt, when a banging sounded on the door.

'Knock. Knock.'

"Everything okay in there, heard yellin'." Rick asked through the locked door.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK. EVEN IF YOU STILL HATE ME:(<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

****** I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. IT WAS FUN TO WRITE. THX FOR READING. ENJOY, I DID.**

****** LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK;)**

* * *

><p>Beth was not a big fan of Rick's at the moment she decided, when Daryl pulled away from their kiss to glare at the door. He kind of shocked her when he stomped to the barrier. Yanking the door open he gave their leader a death stare. "Yea?"<p>

Rick tried to see around his friend to make sure Beth was okay. But Daryl was effectively blocking his view. He'd heard her yelling all the way in the lobby and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He'd never heard her yell quite like that. Come to think of it, he'd never heard her yell at all. "Everything alright? Heard ya guys yelling."

Actually, everyone had heard them yelling, Rick thought to himself. While several heads had turned in this direction, he was the only one brave enough to come make sure Daryl and Beth were still standing. He had to admit he'd been more than a little curious as to why the two had been arguing in the first place.

Upon entering the hallway, he'd heard Beth calling Daryl a few heated names, then he'd heard something about someone kissing Daryl. Why would Beth care if someone was kissing Daryl? It didn't really take a genius to figure it out, but he had to admit he was a little surprised by the assumptions he could draw from their spat.

Who would have ever thought of Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon? She was so sweet, and soft spoken. Well usually anyway, and Daryl was as sweet as a grizzly bear. He was rough around the edges and thorny in the middle, Rick thought to himself. Never would have put two and two together. He found himself shifting under the leaden stare of his best friend.

"We're fine." His bangs hung low in his eyes as he watched Rick come to some rather interesting conclusions. It was funny how fast the man seemed to get it, considering Daryl still wasn't exactly sure what had happened. He did intend to find out however.

He was slowly shutting the door back in the leaders face when Rick spoke up. "You still doin' first watch or should I get someone else?"

"Sounds like a good idea." That was all Daryl said before he shut the door, and flipped the lock. Than he was turning slowly to face a wide eyed Beth.

He moved to the middle of the room, his hip resting against the dresser as he looked at her thoughtfully. "What was that bout?"

Her lips were swollen and glossy from his kiss, and really he wanted to say the hell with it and kiss her again. With a heavy sigh, he watched her head tilt as she thought over the question.

A light smile tipped the corner of her mouth. Eyes rolling, she shrugged. "Just something I saw while I was in the hospital."

The all too familiar twitch was back in his jaw. Rolling his shoulders, and clearing his throat, he inquired, "Did you see anything else?"

"Maybe," she beamed back at him. Dropping her lashes shyly, which came out a tad coy, she went to sit on the edge of the bed. If she just blurted out all the things she'd seen, he'd run right for the forest and she'd never see him again. Maybe not really, of course but she wasn't about to take that chance.

She wasn't telling him everything, he decided. She had this look on her face like she knew something, and she was enjoying her secret. Not willing to give in that easily, he cleared his throat again. "What else did ya see?"

Her gaze dropped to his chest, and let her wide blue eyes trail down his abdomen to his breeches that were still a bit tight in the front, and as she stared, they seemed to get a little tighter in the front. "Uhuu. Lots of things."

There was something erotic in the way she was looking at him. His body responded to her penetrating stare, as she boldly assessed his crotch. His eyelids grew heavy as desire licked through his body. He really didn't know what to make of her answer, or the way she was eating him up with her eyes. Shifting to try and cover his growing arousal didn't help the way he'd thought. Now he was just pressed tight against his breeches, displaying his width and length. He nearly choked on his tongue when her tongue came out to lick dry lips.

Needing her to focus for both of them, Daryl shifted again this time to the side, effectively blocking her view of his responsive body. Pointing to his eyes, he said, "Beth, eyes up here."

A little pout puckered her lips and disappointment was evident on her face. Mumbling, "Well that just sucks."

He couldn't have heard her correctly. Was Beth Greene pouting because he'd moved out of her line of view? Heat climbed his neck, and tinged his cheeks. Curiosity killed the cat, but damned if he cared while she was looking at him like that. Maybe he was asking for trouble but he couldn't find a reason at the moment to care.

Gruffly, he asked, "What kind of things?"

She crossed one leg over the other, and swung her foot as she watched him. A pulse came to life in the junction of her thighs as a fire entered his eyes. "You know. Stuff."

She was really just torturing herself. The more she played this game, the more turned on she was getting. But damned if she could stop now. She wanted him, and she was determined he'd know it by the time they were finished here.

He was pretty sure, Beth Greene was trying to kill him. He knew she was hinting at something indecent and damned if he didn't want to hear her say it out loud. And then, the little witch had the audacity to run her finger over her thigh, purposely drawing his attention to her coy gesture. Of course, he lapped it up like a kitten in cream.

Watching her boldly trail her finger over her leg, and back up, he about choked on his breath. "What stuff?"

His cock for one, she thought but she didn't feel comfortable saying the word aloud, so she took a safer course of action. "Yer ass."

For some reason, hearing Beth state she'd seen his ass turned him on in a way he hadn't expected. Even if she'd only been imaging his ass, he groaned. Who would have thought Beth would be thinking of his ass. He was a greedy son of a bitch, but he couldn't help it. "Anything else?"

In a delicate little sniff, she tipped her chin. "Yea."

"While you was seein' things, was I?"

He was shocked by his own question. Of course, he had been thinking it. He was a man, not a fuckin' rock. But to actually voice the words aloud, surprised even him.

He almost shouted for her to leave her hair in that damned ponytail she always wore, when she pulled the long tresses free. All he wanted to do was bury himself in those golden locks, see them splayed over his chest while she sat atop him, over him, around him.

Geez, man, get it together, he told himself.

When she remained silent, he croaked, "Beth?"

"Huh?"

He shifted again, swallowing tightly as he watched her intently. She was running her fingers through her hair, and she was doing it all on purpose. "Did I see things?"

Nibbling, her bottom lip, she nodded. "Maybe."

She recognized his barely controlled desire after all she'd seen it a hundred times before. She was finding that look to be very similar to the one in her dream. Feeling a wave of delight course through her, she grinned.

She looked as proud as a peacock, he determined, glowering back at her. His cock throbbed in his pants, and his pulse was pounding through his veins. Almost groaning, he asked, "What did I see, Beth?"

The minx had the audacity to look at him through her long lashes as she said, "Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW. THX FOR READING<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

***** I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS AND I THOUGHT AFTER THE TWIST YOU DESERVE A SAMPLE;) THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS. LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL. THANKS FOR READING. ENJOY;)**

* * *

><p>'Everything?'<p>

What exactly did she mean by that?

Even as he considered her statement, his heart stuttered, and his breath halted in his lungs. The way she was looking at him had his teeth clenching. Just imaging Beth Greene standing before him naked made his cock jerk in his pants. Knowing he shouldn't ask, but unable to help himself, he focused on the rise and fall of her breasts beneath the pale yellow t-shirt smeared with walker blood, the same shirt she'd been wearing the day she'd been taken.

Her nipples puckered beneath his heavy stare. He could practically see them in the back of his mind. They'd be a pale, soft pink, probably the exact same shade as her lips. His eyes rolled as he thought of all the things he'd do with that nipple if given the chance.

If she wanted to play this game, he'd play. In a minute, any minute now, she would realize what she was saying and blush to the roots of her luscious blond hair, and stop this madness. "What is everything?"

With a sassy clip to her tone, she smiled at him. "Would you rather me show ya?"

If there was an award for questions of the year, that one would have taken first place. Calling her bluff, he lifted his head with a nod. "Yea."

If the thought of stripping for him caused any type of embarrassment in her at all, which it didn't, it was washed away by the heat in his gaze. As she stood she saw him straighten against the dresser, his relaxed shoulders squaring, his head lifting at an angle, his bangs hiding his eyes. She didn't let his reaction stop her however.

Ever so slowly, she let her fingertips stray to the hem of her shirt. She rested them there briefly until she saw the questioning lift of his dark brow. If he thought she wouldn't do it, he was sadly mistaken, she thought. Mocking him, she lifted her golden brow as she raised the shirt just a hair. Then a little higher until her belly button peeked at him. When he made no move to stop her, she drew it up higher until her entire midriff was bared to his hungry eyes.

The daring little witch would stop any minute, he told himself. He was a torn man at the moment. Part of him wanted to rush forward and still her hands before she went any further, but the other part wanted to see just how far she was willing to take this. He wasn't sure where this side of Beth Greene had come from, but he wasn't ready to see her go just yet.

His lids dropped slightly as he regarded her, his arms crossing defensively across his chest, tucking his hands beneath his armpits. If he didn't, he would be helping her out of those clothes any minute. As her shirt reached the underside of her bra, he felt like a drugged man lapping up every inch of her creamy belly.

When her hands stalled, he found himself speaking in a husky murmur. "Don't stop now."

"Don't worry, Daryl, I don't plan on stopping." A smirk played over her lips as the tick in his jaw increased as he tried to restrain himself. By the end of this she would break his resolve. She was only so positive because he already looked like he wanted to devour her.

His breath caught in his throat when she pulled the shirt up over her head. Tossing it to the floor, she shook her long hair out, letting the mass fall down over her naked shoulders and bra clad breast. While the milky globes were small, he could tell they would be high and perky. His mouth watered as the tips stiffened. He nearly dissolved into a heap on the floor when her fingers went to the front clasp of her bra. "Beth, y'…"

He'd been about to tell her she didn't need to do this, but her bra was already sliding down her long arms. Only Daryl wasn't looking at her arms. He was utterly consumed by the protruding tips before him. Instantly, he became starved. He wanted to lick those pink tips, suck them, bite them. His cock leaping in his pants, he barely muffled a groan as he stared at her.

Beth loved the effect she was having on him. Any minute his control would snap, and his strong hands would be running over her velvety skin. Just the thought had her fingers going for the button on her jeans. Nimble fingers squeezed it from the eyelet, and the zipper gave easily with a little tug.

The need she saw flash in his eyes made her own yearning increase. Pushing at the tight material of her pants, she gave a little wiggle, letting them slide down her hips. Just to aggravate him, she made sure her panties stayed in place hiding the most precious part of herself from his ravenous gaze.

He wanted to touch her, he decided, his fingers curling into his leather vest. He wanted to taste her, and he had to clench his jaw, hard, to keep from saying so. His cock, however, didn't give a shit what his brain said. His hard length pulsed, pressing hard against his pants, making the loose material damned uncomfortable.

In seconds, she kicked off her gym shoes, and stepped free from her pants. Standing tall, she stood before him in only her panties. The delicate material was already drenched with anticipation. The fire in his eyes licked over her body, her clit throbbed when they came to rest on the junction of her thighs.

When he made no move toward her, apparently rooted to the floor, she swayed toward him. As the space separating them decreased, a desperation filled her.

She needed this man, but more than that she needed him to need her.

Her eyes closed as his scent teased her. With a slight tremor in her hands, she lifted them to rest lightly in his chest. Swallowing a wave of emotion, her head tilted to the side of his neck, the tip of her nose grazing the soft skin there. Her breath came out in a hot rush when his fingertips brushed her naked waist.

Daryl couldn't resist the temptation. The scruff on his jaw, scratched against her temple, his head leaned into her. The sweet scent of peaches wafted from her skin, and he wanted to know if she tasted as good as she smelled. With that thought in mind, his mouth touched her hair. Feeling drugged, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his mouth skimmed across the skin of her forehead.

He felt her return the gesture against his neck, and a rumble started in his chest. He felt a bit animalistic. He needed to possess her. Hold her, touch her, taste her, sink into her. Claim her. The idea was a heady notion, and his fingers curled into the soft skin of her waist drawing her in closer.

Barely an inch separated them. Beth let her feathered touch skim the buttons of his shirt to his bare neck. Tipping her head slightly she let her lips linger in front of his, her warm breath moistening his mouth. If he licked his lips just then he'd be able to taste her, she was so close. He didn't disappoint her either.

Through a haze she watched the tip of his tongue come out to skim his bottom lip. She felt like she was waiting for an eternity for him to cave to the lure she presented.

She was beginning to think she would be left there waiting forever when finally his lips brushed hers. Hesitantly, his lips parted dancing slowly over her own. Beth's fingers traced the exposed skin at his collar as he took her top lip between his own, his tongue coming out to lick it before fully possessing her mouth.

Daryl was lost in the sensations skating through him. It was inconceivable this girl wanted him, could want him, but by some unforeseen miracle, she did. The need she aroused in him screamed through his entire being, controlling his movements and his thoughts.

His fingers whispered over the smooth skin of her ribcage as his lips played over hers. He felt her working the buttons of his flannel, the material parting as she went. His hand cupped one small breast just as the palm of her hand settled over his naked chest.

Beth felt him groan into her mouth when her hand settled over his racing heart. His skin was so warm and soft, covering hard, lean muscle. The feel of him was addicting.

She pushed at his shirt, and vest wanting him bare and pressed against her. She breathed in small little gasps as his skin came into contact with her own. Running her hands over his pecks down to his flat abdomen, she smiled slightly as he groaned, his mouth taking hers deeper, his tongue delving into her mouth searching for hers.

Beth adamantly returned the hungry caress of his tongue as she located the button on his pants. When she loosened his breeches his fingers rolled her nipple. Moaning, she unzipped his zipper, feeling his hardness brush the backs of her fingers.

Daryl's mouth left her jaw to stroke across to the lobe of her ear. Nipping it, he willed her to take him in her hand as she pushed his breeches down over his lean hips. On cue with his thoughts he felt her fingers encircle him. "Ooooh, fuck…."

His curse came out a prayer as her hands grazed the head of his cock before grasping his length. He pulsed in her hand, his forehead resting against her shoulder, his hot breath coming in short pants when she dragged her touch up before sliding it back down the smooth velvet of him.

"Oh, fuck, Beth, what are you…" her grip tightened around him as she slid over his length. Unable to say another word, he claimed her mouth, drinking her in, his breath increasing with desire.

Beth kissed him back, letting her hand slip down to cup his tightening bullocks, biting his lip when he hissed. With a final squeeze she went back to stroking his swollen cock, spreading the moisture she found on the crown around him. Using the moisture, she let her slick grip slide over him, groaning when his fingers bit into her breast.

Their kiss intensified as her hand moved faster over him. Now his hands were running hard over her, over her breasts, down her ribs, to cup her buttocks hard. He pulled her tight against him, her pelvis coming into contact with his hard arousal. Feeling the soft press of her belly against his satin covered steel, and he went still as he felt the head of his cock swell. "Goddamn, fuck."

With one final tug, Beth felt him squirt all over her belly, and she smiled against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT. I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. THX FOR READING.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

***** CURRENTLY WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY. 'MIDNIGHT SUN' HEAD OVER AND CHECK IT OUT. CROSSOVER BETWEEN WALKING DEAD AND VAMPIRE DIARIES. LET ME KNOW WHAT YA GUYS THINK.**

***** I KNOW WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Daryl couldn't seem to get enough of her. Despite just finding his release all over her pliable stomach, he found himself going hard within seconds. Softly he kissed her, his mouth sliding over hers in a delicious dance.<p>

Her hands had left his cock, and now encircled his neck, dragging him closer to her like she was scared he'd escape. Little did she know he had no desire to let her go. He didn't tell her that however. He happened to like how desperately she clung to him. He'd never felt so wanted, so desired in his life. He wasn't ready to let the feeling go just yet. Her body was practically humming with unsatisfied hunger.

Daryl wanted to share the heady bliss she'd given him. He had a habit of pushing things away because he was too scared to get to close. He'd lost her once, and he wasn't about to let her go now that he had her back.

Breaking away from their kiss, he said in a husky whisper next to her ear, "Yer turn, hummin' bird."

As he whispered the endearment a title wave of sensation crashed through her. It wasn't baby doll, but it sounded even better, if that were possible. Hiding the sting of tears, she buried her face against his neck, her arms going around him to hug him tight.

His own arms went around her to hold pull her against him. "I missed you so much. Please, don't let me go."

His heart gave a painful squeeze in his chest. Holding her tight, he whispered against the soft skin of her throat. "Don't worry, hummin' bird, ain't ever lettin' ya go again."

They stood there for a long time wrapped in each other's arms. Daryl soon finding the connection they shared just as gratifying as having her hands on him. He could simply hold her like this all night. With that thought in mind, he picked her up in his arms and headed to the bed. When he bent low at the side of the bed, she obediently threw the covers back before he set her down in the middle of the mattress.

When he made a move to join her, she shook her head. "Yer wearin' too much. You won't be comfortable like that."

"Sure y' just don't wanna see me naked?" Even as he spoke and she answered with a wide grin he shrugged free of his vest, and shirt. When his fingers went to the waistband of his breeches, he caught her staring at his happy trail. "Maybe I should do this slowly."

He found himself grinning back when she glared at him, saying, "Drop them, Dixon."

"Startin' t' think ya want me for my body, hummin' bird." He left his boxers in place as he shucked his pants and sat on the bed next to her. He was a tad shocked when she heaved herself back into his arms. Even so, he gladly settled his arms around her, pulling her naked back against his bare torso. His breath catching in his throat at the slide of skin against skin. Letting a hand move up to cup her breast, he pinched the tip, breathing heavily into her ear. "Y' feel so fuckin' good."

She felt his warm breath on her neck, and she tilted her head to give him access to her throat. A whimper slipped from her as he kissed the skin there. Licking a path to her shoulder before nipping his way back up, she felt him going hard behind her. "Yer so fuckin' beautiful."

His hands slid over her abdomen, and hesitated at her panties. "Hummin' bird, y' sure this is what y' want? Sure I'm what ya want? Don't have much t' offer ya."

Motioning toward his discarded clothing, he continued. "S'all I got."

If she closed her eyes, she could see all their life could be, all that in time, it would be. Tipping her head so she could see him, she kissed his sullen mouth. "Yer all I want. All I will ever need."

He stared at her long and hard. "What bout them? Some of 'em ain't gonna be happy bout this."

"I'm sure I don't give a damn. Not one of them would have come to find me if it wasn't for you," she told him. When he opened his mouth to speak she merely shook her head. "No one would have come to look for me, not even my own sister. That's pretty fuckin' sad."

He wished he could dispute her claim, but he couldn't. When he'd returned to the church to gather people to help him get Beth and Carol back he'd been informed Maggie was headed for Washington D.C., he'd been more than a little irritated by the fact, but he'd been too busy to confront her.

When he would have said something in response, she stopped him again. "I don't wanna talk bout it. Don't wanna think about it. There's better things to do."

The meaning behind her words were clear. Seeing the desire in her eyes, he kissed her cheek before finding her mouth. Breathing against her lips, he asked, "What do ya wanna do?"

His fingertip traced tiny circles on her skin above her panties. In answer to his question, she arched off the mattress, silently seeking his touch. Pecking his mouth, she groaned as his hand slowly went lower, his feathered touch skimming the line of her panties. Just before his mouth took hers in a deep kiss, his fingers slipped beneath the thin material.

Her legs parted making room for his hand as his fingertip brushed over her swollen clit. Gasping, she sucked his tongue into her mouth, she bit the tip. "God, you taste so good."

Daryl rubbed lightly over her throbbing nub. Slipping further down he touched the moisture drenching the soft cotton before coming back to her clit and swirling the wetness onto her. Retrieving his tongue, he whispered against her mouth, "Part yer legs, hummin' bird."

Beth's legs bent at the knee as did as he requested moaning when he buried his finger into her. Withdrawing ever so slowly, he pushed back inside, this time going deeper.

"Yer so fuckin' hot. So wet." His free hand pushed her hair out of his way. Hard teeth bit into the flesh of her nape, sucking hard at the tender skin there, he fingered her, coming back every now and again to slip over her clit. Breathing next to her ear, he said with a husky draw. "Y' gonna cum fer me?"

"Yer drivin' me crazy," she hiccupped, rubbing her bottom into his heavy cock. "I wanna feel you in me."

He wanted that to. It was taking everything in him not to push her to the mattress and bury himself deeply into her. He wanted to spend the entire night loving her, but if he thrust into her this wouldn't last long. Shifting their positions, he let her bottom sit on his thick thigh, his finger effectively sliding deeper. "Ya feel so fuckin' good."

Now that she was able to return his touch she felt the same way. Her hands ran up his biceps to his rounded shoulders. Her nails bit into him as he rubbed over her clit. Gasping, her heavy gaze traced his features. Loving just the sight of him, she bent forward and pressed a kiss to his chin.

Her open mouth slid wantonly over his chin, and down his neck, her hands kneading his broad back, trailing down his spine to his ass. She let her finger dip below the waistband of his boxers, her nails pressing briefly into his firm butt cheeks. Coming back around, she caressed his chest, running her fingers through the hair dusting his pecks. Tweaking a nipple, her mouth slid over his collarbone trailing down his chest.

She cried out when he added a second finger inside her, the tips hitting the special spot, threatening to send her over the edge. Her lips closed over his beaded nipple as he pressed into the spot again. She couldn't stop wiggling trying to get closer, craving the release that hovered just out of her grasp.

Daryl pushed his fingers into her deeper and faster, his free hand winding into her hair, pulling her head back from his chest, he kissed down her neck. His scruff rubbed the tender skin as he sucked at her joggler before moving onto her chest. The pink tip of her breast made his mouth water as it bounced gently with their movement.

The pointed tip of his tongue traced her nipple before flicking it with his tongue. As his mouth latched onto her greedily, his slippery fingers rubbed frantically at her nub. Her tongue was tracing the shell of his ear, driving him insane, making his cock swell. The temptation was too great, and he thrust into her leg. "Cum fer me, humming' bird."

Almost on command, she cried out and shuttered, drenching his fingers. In seconds, he rolled them over until she was pinned beneath him. He nearly ripped her panties in his hurry to rid her of them. As he pulled them free from her body, her fingertips pushed at his boxers. Happily, he pushed them down his hips.

She laughed when he nearly fell from the bed in his haste. The laughter stopped however when he crawled between her legs. The crown of his cock rested against her opening. Needing to make sure this is what she wanted he looked into her glazed eyes.

"Ya sure?" He hovered there praying she wouldn't deny him. If she did he'd sure go crazy. His balls ached, and his shaft thickened at the thought of being inside her.

Beth didn't say a word. Cupping his cheeks, she kissed his mouth, her tongue sinking deep inside as she lifted her hips to thrust against him.

Finally, he inched himself inside her. "Yer so fuckin' tight. Geez, fuck. So fuckin' wet."

His lips rested against her nipple as he pressed into her. She was so tight around him he could swear she'd never down this before despite how brazenly she'd came on to him. Pulling back, he lifted his head to stare into her eyes. He saw the slight grimace on her face. "Hummin' bird?"

Fearing he was going to stop if she told him this was her first time. She arched her hips up hard taking him deep enough to break the barrier. The pain slowly faded as she stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Hummin' bird, should'a told me…" His voice trailed away as she flexed her inner muscles around him. He couldn't stop now, his body was begging for release, and the minx was squirming against him eagerly. Slowly, trying to avoid causing her pain he rocked into her.

His hands went down to cup her ass, pulling her into him tighter, if that was even possible. Buried to the hilt, he let his solid length thrust into her. When she moved easier beneath him, he shifted to his knees, his digging fingers lifting her waist as he moved in her.

Pulling her leg up, he draped it over his shoulder, going back down to kiss her hard as they moved together. Bucking into her, his hand slid between their bodies to find her hidden jewel. When her head tipped and she cried out, her inner muscles flexing around him, the head of his cock swelled. "Ya feel so fuckin' good…"

He was pounding into her in uncontrolled movements when he felt his releasing coming hard. One final thrust into her, and he tipped his head back with a shout as he exploded inside her.

Breathing heavy Daryl went lax on top of her. When he had control over his leaden body again, he lifted his head to look at her. When he saw tears in her eyes, he felt like the biggest bastard alive. "Hummin' bird, I didn't mean t'…"

"It was beautiful… Don't you think it is beautiful?"

Staring at her, he nodded, "Damn beautiful."

And he wasn't referring to the sex either.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>

**CHECK OUT MIDNIGHT SUN. HAS BETHLY IN A NEW EXCITING STYLE.**

**THX FOR READING**


	37. Chapter 37

***** I'M REALLY GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE ALL STICKING WITH ME. IT WAS A ROUGH ROAD THERE FOR A MINUTE. I LOVE HEARING EVERYTHING **

**YOU ALL HAVE TO SAY, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS. THX FOR READING.**

* * *

><p>"I'm starving," Beth whispered against his lips the next morning. Pressing a final kiss to his frowning mouth she chuckled. "As much as I hate getting out of this bed, we need nourishment, or I think my stamina is going to be completely sucked out of me."<p>

They'd spent the entire night wrapped in each other's arms. They had hardly finished with one round of wild sex to start on another, and she was utterly depleted. They hadn't ate, or come up for air in hours. Hell, they hadn't even gotten one wink of sleep the entire night.

He'd just been satisfied for the fourth time tonight, but it hardly seemed enough. If he hadn't just experienced it for himself, he would have never even believed it possible to have sex that many times in a row. With a grunt, he rolled off Beth, and pushed to the side of the bed. "Why don't y' get a wink or two of sleep while I go find somethin'?"

"And leave you to endure the speculation by yourself," Beth frowned as her muscles protested when she climbed from the bed. Looking over her shoulder, she said, "I don't think so."

An hour ago they'd heard movement out into the hall. Everyone was already up and about preparing for the day, and as soon as their door opened she was sure they were going to have to face a battle. There was no way she'd let him take the blunt of everyone's reaction by himself, while she hid out in their room.

She was just pulling her shirt down over her breasts when she felt his arms go around her waist. Tilting her head back against his chest, she let her eyes close briefly absorbing the strength he readily lent. If she lived to be a hundred, she'd never forget the way she felt right at this moment.

He made her feel loved, protected, and safe. She'd be content to stand here forever just the way they were. His fingertips gently turned her face toward him. Softly his lips played over hers.

When she had awakened in the hospital to realize their entire relationship had been a figment of her imagination she'd felt something important die in her. She could feel it coming back to life here in his arms.

"C'mon, hummin' bird," he groaned stepping back. "Let's getcha somethin' t' eat. Gonna need yer strength."

She was surprised when he twined his fingers in hers. The gesture told her they were in this together. Whatever lay on the other side of that door would have to face them both. The realization was fortifying. With him proudly at her side they could face the world.

Together they stepped into the dim hall, and fingers still laced they made their way to the lobby. He dropped a reassuring kiss to her forehead before they stepped out into the plain view of the group. One by one heads started to turn in their direction. Several eyes dropped to their bond hands, and just as many went wide at the significance of their linked hands.

She felt Daryl tense at her side. He wasn't used to having such attention drawn to him. He was a bit annoyed by everyone's apparent disbelief. Like he Daryl Dixon didn't have the right to touch Beth Greene. Who the hell did they think they were to make such a judgment? It pissed him off in a way he couldn't really explain.

When his gaze found Carol's he could tell she was angry. The memory of her kissing him floated through his mind. He wasn't stupid. He knew what that kiss had meant, and at the moment, he couldn't find the will to be sorry he didn't return her affection. How could he when he had everything he'd never thought to have?

Tightening his fingers through Beth's, he led her around the shocked group toward the kitchen. They had barely made it to the pantry when the sound of footsteps coming toward them could be heard. Muttering under his breath, he turned to face the first brave soul to intrude.

Beth stayed at his side, even though her stomach felt like it was eating itself from the inside out. She wasn't surprised to find Maggie stepping into view.

"What's the meaning of this?" The fury on Maggie's face was evident. Her eyes glittered with unconcealed rage. Gesturing to their joined hands, her jaw clenched as she waited for Beth to explain.

"What does it look like?" Beth didn't try disguise her own mounting fury. How dare her sister act like she had a right to be mad.

"I'm trying to not jump to conclusions, Beth." Slowly she moved deeper into the kitchen as she regarded her sister. "First, you spend the night locked in a room with him all night, and now, you both come out here holding hands like you have down it a million times before. What is going on?"

Beth's nostrils flared at the look of disgust on Maggie's face. "You can jump to all the conclusions you want, Maggie. You know, really you could jump from the top of this hotel for all I care."

Maggie ignored the malicious statement, focusing on the couple before her. "You cannot be serious, Beth. You're not gonna be with Daryl."

Laughing a humorless laugh, she tipped her head in the direction of the man at her side. "Can you believe this, babe? I was missing for weeks, and my loving sister was nowhere to be found. I spend a night with a man you don't approve of and suddenly, you are the sister of the year? You have got to be fuckin' kiddin' me."

"What would daddy say about his baby with Daryl Dixon?"

"What's wrong with Daryl Dixon? From what I can see he cared more for me than my own blood sister. So you better get control over your tongue. What would daddy say but you not coming to find me?" Furious beyond control, Beth would have stepped toward the other woman in a defensive move, yet Daryl's hand held her back. "And you can leave my daddy out of this. Least I didn't sneak behind daddy's back because I was too scared to tell him about my relationship. If I was Glen, I would be insulted that my 'wife' had wanted to keep me a secret."

Maggie was stunned by sweet little Beth's outburst. Her sister had definitely changed since she'd been away. She was no longer the quiet, meek girl they'd all known. "How can you say such hurtful things, Beth?"

"I guess, the same way you can stand there and act like you give two shits what happens to me." Beth remembered walking down the hospital hallway. When her hungry gaze had searched for Daryl, she'd also expected to see Maggie. "Where was you when they came to get me? The way I remember it Rick, Tyreese, Sasha and Daryl were the ones who came to get me. Where were you, Maggie?"

Beth noticed the reluctance filling her sister's face. "I must be good if you don't wanna answer."

Again, Maggie avoided the question. "Beth, you and Daryl…."

"Answer the fuckin' question, Maggie." Beth was pretty sure everyone in the hotel could hear her as she yelled at her sister, but she didn't care. There was no way she was going to let Maggie tell her what do. Any respect she had for her sister had died at that hospital.

"Beth, I was…" Maggie broke off, her chin wobbling. "I was…"

"You was… You was… Where?" Beth had no sympathy for Maggie's plight. She hoped she was making her as uncomfortable as she appeared. "C'mon, big sis, don't leave me hangin'. Where were you?"

"On a bus," Maggie breathed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"On a bus," Beth yelled irate. "I was beaten and manipulated in a hospital and my sister was on a fuckin' bus. What the hell kind of sisterly love is that."

"We thought you…"

"What that I was dead?" Beth glared at Maggie. "How dare you have so little faith of my abilities. You can go suck on a lemon, Maggie. I don't wanna even look at you."

Daryl stood there silently observing the situation. Pride swelled in his chest at Beth's defense of their relationship. She was a little firecracker, he determined. When the sparks flickered you better duck or it would blow up right in your face. Squeezing her fingers in silent support, he shifted them back to the pantry.

He had an urge to pin her against the wall and fuck her right here. Hell, he was hard in his pants just thinking about it.

Beth didn't spare Maggie another look as she let Daryl turn back to the pantry. Behind them they could hear Maggie shuffle out of the room.

Once Daryl was sure they were alone, he tugged the door shut, behind them. Beth was turning to tell him she couldn't see when he pushed her against the wall. A giggle slipped form her throat when his mouth dropped to hers, and he took her lips roughly. He was groaning into her mouth, muttering about how sexy she was when she was all fired up.

He was pressing his cock into her soft belly when Beth smacked his ass, her fingers digging into the firm muscle there. Groaning into his mouth, she pulled back. "Let's find something to eat and go back to the room."

They gathered an arm load of crackers and canned cheese before stepping out of the pantry. They stumbled back when they found Carol standing in the doorway. Staring at Daryl, she said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW. THX FOR READING.<strong>

** DON'T FORGET TO CHECKOUT 'MIDNIGHT SUN' **


	38. Chapter 38

***** LONG NIGHT AT WORK SORRY CHAPTER ISN'T LONGER. THX FOR READING.**

* * *

><p>Daryl was about to tell Carol anything she had to say to him, she could say in front of Beth, but when he opened his mouth to tell her, Rick came rushing down the hall toward them.<p>

"Daryl, Carol, I need you guys to cover my back."

The alarm on Rick's face had Daryl's attention immediately. Turning to the woman at his side, he said, "Beth, go to the room, and get my bow."

As the blond rushed to do as he requested, Daryl's intent gaze went back to their leader. "What's goin' on?"

"C'mon. There's somethin' ya gotta see." Rick turned to lead the way as Carol and Daryl followed close behind.

Luckily, Beth returned before they got too far away. Taking the crossbow from her, he cast her a worried glance. "Go get Judith and go back t' the room. I'll come get ya when I know everythin's alright."

Hurt shone bright in Beth's gaze as she watched Daryl hurry off after Rick. She wanted to argue, but he was already turning down the hall with Rick and Carol.

Did he still believe she was incapable of taking care of herself? She wanted to help, not hide out in her room like a useless coward.

She completely forgot her snack as she turned to do as he said. She did want to make sure the little girl was safe, she supposed. Not that there weren't a number of people just as capable of doing that other than herself.

Michonne lifted a questioning look to her when she went to the woman and held her hands out for the little girl. "Rick saw somethin', gotta take Judith to the room until all is clear."

Several heads turned in her direction as her announcement rang out in the quiet room, her cheeks picketing in humiliation. As soon as Judith was in her arms, Michonne and Carl jumped to their feet, and hurried off to find Rick. The familiar feeling of uselessness filled her as she went to her room.

When would they all realize she wasn't a helpless child? To top it off, Daryl of all people had been the one to send her away. Yes, he was probably worried about her safety, but even so, she wanted to contribute just like everyone else.

Daryl followed Rick through winding halls to come to a thick glass door. Holding his finger to his lips the leader pointed, whispering, "Jus' a minute ago, I was down here patrolling, and I came t' this door. If y' look, there's the pool, but on the other side of the pool room there's another door. See it?"

As Daryl and Carol nodded in unison, Rick continued, "Someone else is here. When I looked through the door, someone was standing there. As soon as they saw me, they darted away from the glass."

"We defiantly need to check it out," Carol explained her hand going to the gun in her waistband. Moving the safety button to off, she let her finger come to rest next to the trigger. "None of us will feel safe until we know there's no threat, Rick."

"She's right, gotta check it out." Daryl agreed with a nod. He wouldn't feel good about staying here another night until they knew what they were dealing with. He sure didn't want Beth in harm's way. "We should go back and get some of the others. Too many rooms to check by ourselves."

"I figured as much," Rick nodded in agreement. "Daryl, you watch the door, Carol and I will go get the others."

Daryl nodded letting his wandering gaze travel around the pool room before pinning the adjacent door with a stare as Rick and Carol hurried away. He thought he saw shadows dancing on the wall on the other side of the glass. Could be anything, he imagined. Walkers, stragglers, or god knew what, maybe just his imagination, he thought.

He stood there for several minutes with his back pressed against the wall. Repeatedly, he let his gaze roll across the room before going back to the door. Nothing changed however. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

It seemed like an eternity passed before he heard the sound of several people heading his way. Carl was the first to turn the corner. Daryl's lips twitched as the boy hurried toward him with a stern expression. That boy wasn't one to mess with, he thought, Carl would take ya out rather than look at ya.

He might have a boyish face, but he had the mentality of a hard made man. "See anythin'."

"Naw, whoever it is, is prolly just as scared as us." Daryl turned his attention back to his target. "Beth in the room?"

"Yea, took Judith," Carl told him, glancing at the hunter, he pressed himself to the wall at Daryl's side. "Looked kind'a pissed too."

"Huh," Daryl grunted back. Why would Beth be pissed? His mind went over the last words he'd spoken to the girl. 'Go to the room, and take Judith.' Grimacing, he shifted to look at Carl. "Jus' wanted t' keep her safe."

"She's grown, can't baby her forever," Carl muttered in response.

If only the boy knew, Daryl thought. The treatment he'd shown her last night was far from babying. He didn't say that out loud though, because the group was rushing toward them fully armed. The only people missing from the group was Maggie, Glen and Father Gabriel. They must have stayed behind to make sure Beth and Judith were safe, and that filled him with a little relief. "Took long enough."

"When we get to the hall I want Tyreese, Sasha, Abraham, Rosita and Eugene to head up the stairway," Rick commanded looking around the group. "Everyone else stays with me."

When everyone nodded their understanding, Daryl pulled the door open, watching the door across the way as the group filed into the pool room. Once everyone was safely inside, Daryl took up the rear as they crept silently around the room keeping close to the wall.

When Rick came to the door he pulled at the handle. Gesturing to the lock, he mouthed, "It's locked."

Daryl made his way to the front of the group. Digging in his pocket, he pulled the Swiss army knife from his pocket. When Rick looked through the door and determined it safe, Daryl crouched down, quickly and effectively picking the lock. As a deafening click rang through the quiet room, Rick yanked the door open and cautiously eased into the hall.

Surveying the hallway, he waved the rest inside, waiting as Abraham's group mounted the stairs. "Let's check these rooms in groups. Someone get the door, and the other goes in."

One by one they kicked the doors in as they searched the rooms. Several walkers ambled to them with chomping teeth and reaching arms as they burst into to the rooms. Each one was taken out with a sure blow to the head before they moved to the next room.

Rick kicked in his fifth door, room number 219, when everything went wrong. Planting a size eleven to the white washed wood, the jam splintered as the door flew open. Carl prepared to take out a walker was close at Rick's back. When nothing came their way, the fifteen year old eased into the room. Just as he rounded the corner a loud bang erupted.

Before Rick knew what was happening Carl let out a pained grunt, his hand going to his side, and in horror Rick watched blood seep between the boy's fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

*****Thanks for reading. Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, viewed, visited and adding to your favorites. Your support is great. Thx.**

* * *

><p>Carl's stunned gaze took in the burgundy fluid staining his fingertips moments before he stumbled into the wall. With a thump he came into contact with the structure, his wide startled eyes leaving his hand to focus on his attacker. What he found ahead of him wasn't quite what he expected.<p>

He put a hand out to stay his father as he barged into the room, but found it hard to breathe as panic seized his chest, let alone speak. "Wa-wa-wait."

The second Rick saw blood spreading across Carl's shirt he saw red. With a loud cry, he slammed into the room, gun raised prepared to take out the one responsible for shooting his son. When he turned the corner however, he went still with shock.

"I-I- didn't m-mean t'," the boy stammered. "I t-thought he was one of t-those t-things."

Rick stood there blindly staring at the boy, an inner struggle raging inside him. He wanted to fire that gun in retaliation, his finger stiffing on the trigger as tears fell helplessly down his cheeks. With a final look at the scared boy, Rick pulled his gaze away, turning back to Carl. Dropping to his knees, he crawled to his son, frantically hauling the boy's shirt out of the way to locate the wound.

"What the hell?" Daryl yelled roughly, running into room with his bow raised. He found it hard to draw breath when he found Carl propped against the wall.

Instantly, he whipped around to face the boy's assailant, seeing his own shade of red, only to freeze in his tracks. A boy no more than five or six stood before him. His little eyes bulging, and his body frail, barely more than skin and bones. Dumbly, he stared at the kid as he stood there sniffling, his slight form shaking, the smoking gun he'd used, now lay on the floor at his feet. Inch by inch, Daryl lowered the arm aiming the crossbow.

"What happened?" Carol yelled close behind Daryl, nearly running into his back when he stopped suddenly. Looking around his back, she cried out when she saw Carl. "Oh my God, Rick tell he's okay."

Rick pulled the shirt up enough to see Carl's side. A wave of relief hit him hard as he studied the wound. His head dropped to Carl's, and he wrapped his hand around the boy's nape to draw him in for a hug. He did not release him as he said, "Bullet just grazed him, still need something to stop the bleedin'."

"Dad, I'm alright," Carl whispered willing the panic to subside, taking several deep breaths. He'd been shot once before, and the memory of the pain and fear clouded his mind. He wasn't ready to die. Hearing his father state the wound wasn't very serious, and he would live, should have been enough to stop this fear filling him. "Jus' wanna lay down for a minute."

Rubbing his dark head, Rick whispered, "Take all the minutes ya need, son."

Although the wound wasn't serious, Carol rushed forward to retrieve the towel from the dresser, and handed the terrycloth to Rick as he looked up. Shaking fingers took the towel, and pressed the thick fabric to Carl's injured side. A relieved sigh slipped past her lips, saying, "I will go check and see if I can find some sort of disinfectant, or antibiotics."

Daryl barely heard the exchange around him. He'd heard Carl tell Rick he was fine, but other than that everything else fell on deaf ears. The boy before him was balancing somewhere between shocked and terrified, no more than a half starved scarecrow. He was waiting to see which feeling would win out in the boy, when he spoke. "Where'd ya come from?"

"M-m-my d-d-dad brought me," he blubbered, a long stream of snot ran from his nose to his mouth. "B-b-been gone a-a-awhile. I dunno where h-h-he is."

Daryl really didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to pat the boy on the back and reassure him everything would be alright, and the other part, the bigger part, was just as lost as the boy seemed to be. "How long ya been here alone?"

"T-t-two days," he cried his voice coming out in a squeal. "He ain't n-n-never b-b-been g-g-gone this long b-b-before."

"Stop cryin' now," Daryl told him feeling the boy's loss. He'd been there more than once, and a wave of sympathy filled him. After a long pause, he shifted from foot to foot, not sure what to do. "We gotcha now, everythin' will be okay."

Daryl glanced over his shoulder as the sound of rushing feet told him the others were headed their way. Tilting his head toward their leader, he said roughly, "We gotta take 'em. Can't jus' leave him here on his own."

"Suppose yer right," Rick replied squinting back at Daryl before he shifted his gaze back to boy. "He's starvin'."

"What's yer name, son?" Daryl wanted to know, taking a hesitant step forward, placing a hand on the boys shaking shoulder.

On a hiccup of breath, the boy answered. "J-j-ja-cob."

"What happened?" Michonne ground out as she came running into the room taking in the scene. Her dark gaze darting between Carl and the child a few feet away. "Oh my."

"Help me get 'em up," Rick demanded, his hands going under Carl's arm as he attempted to lift him to his feet. "Gotta get ya back, then ya can lay down."

Michonne's hands were braced against Carl's back as he staggered to rise. "Ya think ya can walk?"

"Ain't crippled," Carl grunted, his arm snaking around his father's waist, feeling his breath coming in fast pants. "Think I can manage."

"Holy hell," Tyreese yelled skidding to a stop in front of the doorway. Taking in the blood soaked towel, his eyes widened with alarm. "Heard the shot, thought ya shot a walker or something."

Daryl still didn't leave the boy as everyone ambled to the door. "Hey Sasha?"

"Yea," she answered stepping into the room around Rick and Carl. Just as shocked as the rest of them she staggered to a halt in front of the boy. "Oh wow."

A questioning look went to Daryl who answered with a shrug before going to the child. "Hey sweetie. You okay?"

Jacob trembled as tears overwhelmed him. Sasha immediately went to him, and wrapped an arm around him to draw the kid to her side. He whimpered sayin, "Didn't mean t'. Daddy s-s-said t' s-shoot."

"S'okay, now," Daryl told him, nodding to Sasha. "Go with Sasha. She'll take care of ya."

"Can ya take 'em back with the others?" Rubbing the back of his neck with a free hand, he heard Carol return as he said, "Should stay behind in case the kid's dad comes back."

The last thing he really wanted to do was stay behind. He really wanted to go back with the others, back to Beth. His muscled worked in his jaw as his thoughts turned to her. It could have just as easily been her who'd been shot, and the thought didn't sit well with him.

"Don't worry," Sasha told him misinterpreting Daryl's concern. "I got 'em."

"Thanks," he nodded, his thought's still with cute blond. "Can ya tell Beth I had t' stay. Jus' in case."

"Sure will," Sasha agreed with a grunt as she lifted the boy into her arms, his arms and legs wrapping around her.

Daryl watched Sasha as she turned away with the boy. On impulse, Daryl's hand lifted and ruffled the boy's shaggy hair. He was releasing a tense sigh when he heard Carol speaking quietly.

"I found some Tylenol and alcohol wipes," Carol was saying to Michonne, then his eyes closed when he heard her say, "I will wait here with Daryl."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and thanks for returning<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

***** KNOW YA'LL HAVE BEEN WAITING SO HERE YA GO. ENOY.**

* * *

><p>Carol stood in the hall as the group walked through the pool room door. Thankfully, everything looked like it would be fine. If they'd lost Carl nothing would have ever been the same. She was glad they didn't have to live through a loss like that.<p>

She turned to see Daryl coming into the hall. Easily, he leaned against the wall on the other side of the door, his gaze running to the exit that led outside. "Wonder if he'll come back?"

"Don't know," Daryl answered, staring at the clear blue sky on the other side of the thick glass. That sky was very deceptive. It gave the appearance of just a normal day. A walker free day. A day when they hadn't had to watch their backs for lunatics who seemed to turn up around every corner. "Shouldn'a left the boy."

"Well, he probably figured it would be safer for the kid here," Carol said, her voice clipped, her head rolling in Daryl's direction. He was still looking away, and if she didn't know any better, he was avoiding looking at her altogether. "Should'a told me."

That got his attention she noticed. Now she was staring into hard dark blue eyes. His expression wasn't very open, and told her he was irritated, but she didn't back down.

"Should'a told ya what?" Daryl grunted. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now, or ever for that matter. She sure had awful timing. First, kissing him when Beth had been there and now, bringing it up while they should be worried about the kid.

Carol's eyebrows lifted in disbelief. Surely he wasn't going to avoid this talk after all hell had broken out this morning. She'd seen him and Beth hand in hand come from that room. She'd also heard Beth defending her and Daryl's relationship to Maggie. "Bout you and Beth."

"I didn't even know bout me and Beth, Carol." Was she implying he'd misled her? He'd never given Carol the impression their relationship was more than mere friendship. His gaze narrowed as he studied the woman next to him. "How am I supposed t' tell ya somethin' I didn't even know bout?"

She shook her head. Growing agitated she switched the gun she held to the opposite hand. "Well, its obvious you knew how ya felt about her. Now I just feel kind of stupid."

"I might'a known how I felt bout her, but didn't mean she felt the same way." How was she going to blame him for her kissing him? He never asked her to make a move on him. Growing a tad defensive, he felt himself go rigid. "Plus, wasn't no one's business how I felt. No one told ya t' haul off and kiss me. It's not like I kissed ya, than chased after her."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. Rolling his bunched shoulders, he sought to release the tension filling him. He would rather be in a pit with walkers than be having this conversation right now.

Hoping to justify her actions, she said, "I just got tire of waiting around for you to make a move. Thought maybe I should show ya how I felt. Wasted so much time and all."

Daryl understood that more than he wanted to admit. How many times had he wished he'd let Beth know how he'd felt about her before she'd been taken? Those days after her abduction had been the most miserable days of his entire life. "Ya should'a made sure I felt the same way. I didn't like Beth seein' it, and appreciate ya not doin it again."

"Just cause you don't feel that way about me, doesn't take my feelings away Daryl," she explained on a cry. How could he just dismiss her feelings like they didn't matter? "I'm not a light switch. Can't just turn my feelings on and off to suit you."

Daryl didn't know what to say. He'd never been in this position before. Shrugging, he grunted, "I won't have anyone gettin' in the middle, not even you, Carol. Beth's made it clear she feels the same way and I'm not gonna have her hurt."

Carol couldn't help the pain that knifed through her chest. "Do you love her?"

Since when did he have to explain himself to Carol? Just the thought had his temper rising. "Well, I sure as hell wouldn't be with her if I didn't now would I? You of all people should know that. Never made our friendship more than a friendship. Never let you think there was something more, did I?"

Carol couldn't refute his statement so she didn't try. Her tear filled eyes went to the adjacent white painted wall. "Well you should take things slow. She's young, and she's never been with a man before."

Little too late to take things slow. Obviously, Carol didn't know much about what happened last night, he thought. Wait a minute. What the hell as she implying?

"What the hell do you think I'm gonna do with her, Carol? Think I'm gonna use her up and leave her?" Daryl couldn't believe his ears. His grip tightened on his bow as he pushed away from the wall. He paced a few feet away before turning back. "After everything we've been through with each other, that's what ya think of me?"

"I didn't say that, Daryl. And I certainly didn't mean that." This was not going the way she'd thought. Holding out her hand to calm him down, she said, "Just hate for you two to get in to something y'all will regret."

"Let's get something clear. I don't regret one minute I've spent with that woman, and for you to say I might later pisses me off." He realized he was getting riled and be couldn't seem to get her words out of his head. How could he regret being with Beth? She was the best thing he could have had happen to him. "Never gotten into somethin' I didn't know I wanted. And if you think for one minute that woman don't know her mind, than you don't know her either."

"I know she's young, and vulnerable," Carol began, and releasing a deep breath she continued, "She just got back from that awful place. What if she meets someone her own age and decides this isn't why she wants?"

The image that statement had filling his head caused a pang of jealously to rip through his chest. His hands balled into fists at his sides, his face reddening at the suggestion. "That ain't gonna happen. For you to even suggest such a thing rubs me all sorts of wrong. I don't even think you believe that horse shit."

"Don't know what to believe anymore." She studied her oldest friend. She really had no choice but to be okay with this if she didn't want to lose her friend altogether. "Sure would have never guessed this."

"That's just it, Carol," Daryl explained with a hard glare. "Ya ain't gotta guess. Beth is what I want, and nothing ya say is gonna change that."

Throwing her hands up in defeat, she said, "Well than there ain't nothing more to say about it is there?"

"Sure ain't."

Silence filled the hallway. Carol found it better to stand there quietly rather than kick the angry lion, and Daryl couldn't find a word he wanted to say to her at the moment. After waiting two hours, Daryl motioned for Carol to follow him. "We'll leave a note on the wall. Tired a waitin'."

Carol knew what he really meant. He wanted to get back to Beth. Head down, she said simply, "Kay."

They used a tube of lipstick they found in one of the rooms to leave a note on the wall for Jacob's father. Once he finished writing it he tossed the makeup to the floor, and headed to the pool room door. He barely noticed Carol on his heels as he strode over the tile in hurried steps eager to see Beth.

When he came into view of the lobby he saw her sitting in a chair with Jacob on her lap. She appeared to be laughing at something the child said, her twinkling eyes lighting with little diamonds. A light smile tugged at his lips as he crossed the room to her. Stopping in front of her chair, he whispered roughly, "Hummin' bird."

The laughter left her cheerful gaze as she turned to look at him, her eyes slanting in a glare. "Go to Aunt Maggie, Jacob."

The boy obediently crawled from her lap, and went to Maggie, who took him with wide spread arms. Beth glared hard at the man in front of her, slowly coming to her feet, and hands on her hips, she let out an angry huff. Without one word, she turned and headed to the hallway. She didn't look back as she retraced her steps to their room and went inside, shutting the door behind her with a firm hand.

Daryl stood there with astonishment on his face. "What did I do?"

Glen's laughing gaze met his. "Better go see."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED ...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	41. Chapter 41

***** Thanks to all who visit me daily. It's a treat to entertain you all. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>What was with the woman and locking doors, Daryl wondered, jiggling the handle to the bathroom door. He'd reluctantly trailed after Beth when she'd stomped away from him. Yet when he'd entered their room, he'd found it empty which meant there was only one place she could be. With a sullen look he studied the bathroom door before walking to it and rapping lightly. "Hummin' bird, open up."<p>

He heard the water running, then the squeak of the handle as she turned it off, but she had yet to acknowledge that he'd spoken. Maybe she hadn't heard him. "Hummin' bird?"

The toilet flushed in response. Okay, now he knew she was ignoring him. Scowling at the barrier that kept him from her, he knocked again. "C'mon, hummin' bird. Come talk t' me."

The sound of the shower curtain being slid open reached his ears, and then he heard the spray of water hitting tiles as she turned on the shower.

He could handle many things. Her yelling at him. Her calling him names, even real bad names. He wasn't liking this ignoring thing though, not even a little bit.

Digging through his pocket he pulled the Swiss army knife out. In seconds the bathroom door was swinging open on quiet hinges, revealing an empty bathroom, except Beth's clothes littered the floor. Propping his bow against the wall, he eased into the bathroom to stand in front of the shower curtain.

He stood there for a few minutes contemplating what to do. Decision made he slowly slid the curtain open. Her wide startled gaze flew to his, after a moment, her lids dropped into a glare, and she pivoted on her heel presenting him with her back.

The water must be cold he thought watching goosebumps race down her spine to her buttocks. He stared at those twin cheeks, and then slowly his gaze slid up her back to her head. "Ya gonna jus' ignore me then?"

Her only answer was to fill her hand with shampoo and work it into her hair in a rich lather. Scrubbing the thick tresses, she dipped her head under the cold spray to rinse. She didn't even look back as she followed with the conditioner.

Daryl tapped his boot on the ground with annoyance. How was he supposed to make things right if she wouldn't talk to him?

First, he had to get her attention. As an idea popped into his head, he began stripping, and didn't stop until he stood there as bare as the day he was born. Taking a deep breath in preparation for the cold water, he slipped into the shower behind her. She didn't notice however, her eyes were closed and her head was tipped back as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

Beth jumped when a solid arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her back against his muscled body. She stood there tense for several seconds and then very slowly the tension melted away, and she rested lightly against him. His nose came down to her neck, the tip grazing the smooth skin, his warm breath blowing against her chilled skin, causing her eyes to close as sensation raced through her.

"I'm not a child you know." She told him through gritted teeth. She could feel his arousal pressing against her bottom, and she had to repress the urge to wiggle into it.

She had to stay mad, she told herself. He wouldn't learn anything if she caved now.

He released a sigh, his hand skating up her ribcage to her breasts. Pinching the puckered tip, he said, "Never said ya was."

Gasping at the unexpected contact, she whimpered before remembering to stay resistant. "I can take care of myself. I did all that time you wasn't there."

That sent a wave of emotion to his heart. She should have never had to endure any of that on her own. He should have stopped them. He should have been there for her.

Pushing those troubling thoughts away, his gaze hungrily lingered on the creamy skin of her neck an inch from his lips. Using the tip of his tongue he licked up a droplet of water on her nape as he whispered, "I'm aware of that."

"I don't think ya are." She gulped shifting an inch away from the water her body numb with cold. Shivering she found herself shrinking deeper into his warmth, running a hand over the forearm around her waist, her resistance starting to crumble. In squeaky voice, she mimicked, 'Beth take Judith and go to the room.'

His hand stilled on her breast, kissing the pulse in her throat, he pulled back, his lips hovering near her ear. "Did you happen t' see Carl when he came back? Bad enough seein' him that way. Do ya know how I would'a felt if that had been you?"

She picked at the hair on his arm, her thoughts going back to the dream she'd had in the hospital. Even in the dream when she'd thought he could've died, she'd been mad with fear. Letting her fingers slip between his, she tilted her head back finally looking at him. "Guess the same way I would have, if it had been you."

"Maybe I said the wrong thing," he agreed as he resumed kissing her neck, his rough hands skating her stomach, his fingers digging into her hips. He pulled her flush against his front, pressing his aroused flesh into her butt cheek. "Maybe I shouldn't have said it that way."

"Maybe?" she quizzed looking back at him with raised brows. As mad as she had been at him, she was finding it increasingly difficult to stay that way, but she made an effort. Another shiver raked her pliable flesh when his fingers slid between her legs, lightly rubbing the nub hidden there. She hissed as she tried to speak. "Think ya need t' apologize, Mr. Dixon."

Flicking the swollen nub between her legs, he groaned. "Not gonna apologize fer tryin' t' keep ya safe, hummin' bird."

When his finger sank into her from behind she wantonly pressed into him. Her head lifted seeking his lips, moaning when his tongue swirled around hers. Nipping his bottom lip, she wiggled against him, saying, "Not fer that. Fer treatin' me like a child."

Daryl had never apologized to one individual person so much in his life. If he told her was sorry for his handling of the situation it wouldn't be the first time, and he supposed it wouldn't be the last. "Sorry, hummin' bird. Never meant it like that."

The sincerity in his voice melted the last bit of anger in her. It was either that or the hard press of his shaft at her opening. Staring into his eyes over her shoulder, she leaned into kiss him, her hand curling around his head to bring him closer.

Her tongue twined around his, a moan ripping through her as he entered her. His bruising fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs, his cock inching into her until he was buried to the hilt.

As he rocked into her, Carol's statement played through his head. 'What if she finds someone her own age?' That's when the coupling became a raw mauling. His hands roughly ran over her body, his fingers pressing into her with desperation, his thrusts increasing in a blind search for satisfaction. "I need ya, so fuckin' much."

She heard the worry in his voice as he slid into her hard. Her fingers knotted in his hair, and she poured her heart into her kiss. Pulling back a bit to look at him, she whispered, "Ya got me, baby."

"Promise me ya won't leave," he groaned, thrusting into her. "Promise me."

At that moment, Beth used all of her strength she had to break the hold on her. His arousal bobbed free from her body, and she turned to face him. Meeting his molten gaze, she cupped his cheeks. "Ain't goin' nowhere. Ever."

Daryl grabbed her hand, and pulled her tight into his chest, hugging her to him. He held her that way for that way until his insecurities were replaced with belonging. Slowly they came apart. Daryl laced his fingers with hers, and led her to their bed.

He laid her on top of the comforter, and proceeded to kiss every inch of her body. He'd never been a feet man, but he even kissed each toe. Satisfied he'd tasted everything there was to taste until she was withering into the bed, he slid up her body, and gently entered her. His thrusts this time were slow and controlled. When he heard her cry out in gratification, he rocked into her one final time before he followed her over the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>FEEL FREE TO LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS.<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

***** THIS WAS A SPECIAL REQUEST I RECIEVED. I HOPE THE PERSON ENJOYS. THANKS FOR READING, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, AND REVIEWING. YOU GUYS MAKE THIS SO MUCH FUN.**

* * *

><p>Rick sat by Carl's side late into the night. The boy had long since passed out, but Rick still couldn't bring himself to turn in. Replaying the events in his mind over and over, he ran a rugged hand over his face, his gaze never wavering from Carl's sleeping face.<p>

He'd come so close to losing his son. The thought was enough to scare the shit out of him. If he had lost Carl, he knew he still had Judith to look after, but he and Carl shared this very real bond.

It had been Carl who'd made him climb from that hospital bed a few years ago. It had been the thought of seeing his son again that had kept his feet moving when he'd thought of giving up. And he had considered giving up a thousand times along the way.

It had been Carl who'd kept him moving after the governor demolished the prison. He'd been barely able to stand, but Carl had given him the determination to keep pushing forward.

Hearing someone enter the room behind him, his head tilted slightly in that direction, seeing Michonne standing in the doorway, he lifted a hand to her. His eyes closed briefly when her fingers curled into his, soaking up her ready strength.

He was finding it difficult to keep from leaning into her. He was completely exhausted. He wasn't just tired from the lack of sleep, but all the events of the last couple of years. His lean body was just fucking drained. Down to the fuckin bone, he was beat, and was nearing his limit. He really couldn't handle much more.

Tipping his head back to look up at her, his lashes fluttered as her fingertips brushed across his forehead. It was funny to think when he'd first met Michonne he'd come very close to sending her away. Now she was one of his best assets. Not only was she a good friend to him, but she'd stepped in as a role model for Carl.

"You should get some rest," she was telling him.

He didn't really hear her words, but saw them as she formed them on her lips. There was this desperate feeling in his chest. He needed to feel close to someone. Feel their arms around him, bask in their strength, he needed to feel as if he belonged. It had been so long since he'd felt as if he belonged somewhere. Belonged with someone. Belonged to someone.

Right now he needed to belong. He need to smother this overwhelming burn in his chest that reminded him he was a lone.

Swallowing tightly he gazed up at the woman at his side. His fingers tightened through hers, his hand pulling her a tad closer. "I'm tired of being a lone."

Michonne's lips deepened into a frown, her gaze flickering toward Carl before returning. "You are not alone, Rick."

"I'm not just talking about that. I want someone at my side. Someone I trust beyond anything or anyone else," he explained as he studied her.

He knew he and Michonne were close. They had been through a shit ton together, but that didn't mean she wanted their relationship to progress. Maybe all she felt for him was a very dear friendship. Maybe she didn't want a more intimate connection. Maybe their friendships was enough for her.

Scared to voice his need, he stared at her willing her to understand what he was saying. He just couldn't find the right words to tell her how much she had begun to mean to him.

Michonne studied the man before her. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Was he implying that he wanted more in their relationship? If he was, did she feel that way towards Rick?

Yeah, he was a good looking, strong, lean man. No one in their right mind could ever dispute that. But did she see Rick in that type of light? Could she see him in that light?

The thought had images flipping through her mind. His milky white body pressed into her darkened skin. His lips hungrily consuming hers, his fervent hands roaming over her, petting and caressing. His lean hips moving between hers, his arousal claiming her dewy center.

She felt her resistance soften. She could definitely see them together. Just the thought had her mouth going dry. The tip of her tongue moistened dry lips, her dark lashes dropping a fraction as heat flashed through her. She had this impulse to lower her mouth to his.

Just when she thought she would, Carl let out a groan as he rolled over. Shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts, she said, "We shouldn't talk about this here."

Rick could have shouted to the heavens as understanding dawned on Michonne's face. Call him a forward, but he couldn't voice his growing attraction to the woman at his side. It had nothing to do with their differences either. He'd never been good at expressing himself vocally.

The chair beneath him squeaked as his weight left it. With a long look into her eyes, he turned, his fingers still laced through hers, he pulled her after him to the adjoined bathroom. The door barely clicked shut behind them as Rick turned back to her.

Despite her growing awareness of this spark shooting from his stunning blue gaze to hers, she found herself hesitant. She might want him, but she had no desire for a brief affair. There was so much going on all around them, they really didn't need to add the complications of a bitter aftermath.

Still her fingers came up to comb through his beard. She liked how soft the hair there actually was. Addicted to the feel of it, she swept her fingers over it again. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't just want…"

Her breath left her lungs in a rush when he effectively pressed her into the door at her back, his arousal pulsed heavily against her midsection, his unsteady hands coming up to cup her face. Mesmerized she watched his tongue come out to lick his lips.

"I don't just any sex," he breathed, his forehead lowering to rest against hers. "I want a partner. Someone who loves my children, and thinks about us when their away. I want a family."

Worry passed through her eyes, her hands resting against his waist. Letting her thumbs brush over the muscles defining his abdomen, she began, "I know that. You want it…"

A smile pulled at his lips displaying even white teeth, his eyes brightening as he looked into hers. "I want it to be you. You have been a rock for me. At the risk of sounding like a fuckin' poet, your my strength. Yet at the same time yer so much more."

Her lips pressed together as she let the meaning of his words fill her. Her palms flattened on his stomach to move up to his chest. Through a haze she watch to in the sight of her dark fingers against his creamy neck, and with a contented sigh, her fingers buried themselves in the curls at his nape.

His lips pressed against the ridge of her nose, his face nuzzling into hers, urging her to tip her face up to his. Rick felt a rush of air across his mouth when she offered him her mouth. He'd meant to be gentle, but the second his mouth landed on hers, he turned a tad crazed. Eagerly, his mouth played over hers, his touch becoming impatient, needing to feel warm skin beneath his hands.

Michonne moaned when he pulled her shirt up exposing her back, his hard fingers kneading her skin before traveling lower to cup her firm buttocks. As he lifted her against him, her legs wrapped immediately around his waist, his hard body shoving her against the door.

His tongue plunged over and over into her open mouth before nibbling her bottom lip, his lower body seeking the heat he knew would be there. Her nails bit into his back as his searching fingers found a full breast. With mounting enthusiasm he massaged the mound, his mouth leaving hers to journey over her neck.

Michonne monde as he sucked on her skin, her dazed eyes going to the mirror. They looked just as she pictured them. Smiling to herself, she let her own tongue trace his ear, sucking the delicate lobe into her mouth.

His fingers had just reached for the button on her pants when there was a light tap on the door. "Dad, ya in there? Gotta pee."

They were breathing hard as Rick pulled back, his dancing gaze meeting hers. Groaning, "Kids. Gotta love 'em."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>

**ALSO CHECK NEW AU BETHL I AM CURRENTLY WRITING. UNEXPECTED ATTRACTIONS. THINK YOU ALL WILL ENJOY IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.**


	43. Chapter 43

***** SORRY FOR WAITING SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. LET ME KNOW.**

***** don't forget to check out new AU bethyl. Unexpected Attraction **

* * *

><p>"Wanna cracker?" Jacob sat on the edge of Carl's bed, his little legs swinging, chomping on a cracker. Crumbs flew out of his mouth as he spoke making Carl grimace, but the boy didn't seem to notice. His little finger lifted to point at the dresser where a few crayons and a coloring book laid. "Wanna color?"<p>

It had been two days since Jacob had accidentally shot him, and he spent every waking moment at Carl's side. He seemed to be fascinated with Carl for some unforeseen reason, and while the little midget annoyed him to no end, the teenager just didn't have the heart to chase him off.

"Naw, not hungry. Maybe we can color later," Carl suggested wanting to take a nap. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he studied the boy with a look of irritation. "What're you doing in here anyway?"

Shoving another cracker in his mouth, he chewed noisily. Spewing crumbs as he said, "Hidin'."

"Why ya hidin'?" Carl shifted under the sheet, rolling to his side to face Jacob. The boy turned wide brown eyes in his direction, his finger going to his lips as he urged Carl to keep his voice down.

"She's tryin' t' give me a bath." As if the mere idea frightened him, his little body shivered violently. "Don't want no bath."

Carl grinned at the boy's reaction. He remembered feeling the same way when it came to baths a few years ago. Now however it was a rare treat. "Try goin' weeks without one, after that you'd jump into a puddle just to soak up the water."

Jacob looked doubtful, shaking his head in response. "I don't think so."

His little legs caught him as he hopped from the bed, collecting his book and crayons, he sat cross legged on the floor. He was flipping through the pages looking for a picture to color, when there was a creaking near the door. His little head whipped in that direction, his eyes going wide as the door slowly opened. His pleading gaze went to Carl's, silently begging for help.

With a wave of his hand Carl gestured for the boy to get under the bed. He watched in amusement as the kid scrambled to the opening on hands and knees. Sliding to his belly, he slipped under the bed, his hand shooting out to grab the coloring book he'd nearly forgotten.

Just as his little arm disappeared Beth came around the corner. "Carl, have you seen Jacob? Was going to give him a bath, but I can't find the little guy anywhere."

Even as she spoke her eyes scanned the room. The only thing she noticed was one lone cracker laying on the dresser. Hadn't she just given him crackers?

"Nope," Carl lied, yawning as he looked at her. "Ain't been here."

Walking over to the dresser she lifted the cracker for Carl to see. "You sure? I just gave him crackers about fifteen minutes ago, and I could have sworn he headed in this direction."

"Better run, man," Carl called to the boy under the bed. "The jig is up. She knows yer here."

Carl couldn't believe how fast Jacob slipped from under the bed and darted for the door. Before Beth could take a step in his direction, he was out the door and the sound of pounding feet echoed down the hallway.

"The kids about as bad as you used to be about baths," Beth laughed, turning laughing eyes to Carl. "How are you anyway?"

"Fine, I guess," Carl mumbled sleepily. "Kind'a tired."

She nodded her understanding turning for the door. "I'll go and let ya get some sleep."

Before she could disappear from view, Carl's voice stopped her. "Hey, Beth."

Her hand came up to land against the wall as she stopped herself. Her blond head turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you love Daryl?" he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. They felt like they had sand in them, he was so tired.

That was a question she didn't need to think about. Easily, she smiled as she answered. "Yeah, but don't tell him. It might scare the crap out of him."

"Oh," he yawned in response. "I think my dad loves Michonne."

Beth didn't get a chance to ask Carl what he meant because he was already cuddling deeply into his pillows. As quietly as she could she left the room, easing the door shut behind her. She was nearly to the lobby when Daryl came around the corner. His lips tipped at the corners when he saw her.

They had only been up for an hour or so, but she missed the feel of his arms already. When his arms lifted for her, she went into them, her own going around his waist. Her head tilted back to look up at him, kissing him back when his mouth found hers.

They were both breathing heavily when he pulled back. His eyes were dark with desire as he studied her. "Where you headed?"

Her flat palms caressed his chest as they held each other. "I'm tryin' t' find Jacob to give him a bath, but the little mongrel is playin' hide and seek. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find him would you?"

He patted her ass as he stepped away from her. "Might, but it's gonna cost ya."

Playfully she swatted at him. "Later," she promised.

"He's under the table in the lobby next to Maggie," Daryl ratted, his finger twisting around a lock of hair. He made a pouting face as she pulled free, and they both wound up laughing. "There's something I wanna talk t' ya bout later."

Her eyes gleamed back at him as she nodded biting her lip. "Kay."

She almost said the hell with Jacob's bath, but at the last minute she left Daryl staring after her as she sought out the little boy. Stopping at the table next to Maggie, she put her hands on her hips, staring at a toe peeking from under the structure. "Come on out, little man."

His little head came out to look up at her with his soul in his eyes. Muttering, "Fine."

Tiny finger curled around hers as he took her hand. His legs felt heavy as he let her lead him to the bedroom.

His father was going to be so mad. His dad had told him not to show anyone. Said they would all think he was abnormal. Not that he knew what abnormal meant, but he assumed it had to be bad, cause his dad didn't want anyone to know.

He felt tears pool in his eyes and his hands felt damp as they clung to Beth's. She was pretty nice, he thought. Maybe she wouldn't care. Maybe she would like him anyway.

Inwardly, he cringed as she led him into the bathroom and told him to get into the tub. If he did that then he'd have to get undressed. Fear made him shiver as he followed her instruction. Maybe she wouldn't notice if he started with his pants, he decided.

As slowly as he could manage he slipped the jeans down his legs, and then his fingers hovered on the hem of his shirt as he contemplated removing it. He must have hesitated to long, because Beth wiggled her fingers, saying, "C'mon."

Beth watched him intently. What on earth could be scaring him so bad he didn't want to get in the bath, she wondered. With his hesitation, her curiosity grew.

Finally, he ripped the shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. Jacob practically dove into the water, hoping to hide it from her, but he knew she'd seen.

Beth's gaze went wide as she stared at the boys back, her hand going to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh My God."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW <strong>


	44. Chapter 44

***** THANKS FOR READING AND SHOWING YOUR CONCERN FOR JACOB. IT'S SO SAD...**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. THX FOR READING.**

* * *

><p>Beth found herself immobile for several reasons. First, she did not want to frighten the child, which was already a complete failure because the little guy looked terrified. Second, she was fighting to remain calm, because all she really wanted to do was what her instinct commanded of her, which was run. The third was fear.<p>

It might sound absolutely crazy to fear a five year old child, but considering what she'd just discovered she thought she was entitled. She found herself even now moving back a foot from the tub, and the only reason she hadn't flown out of the bathroom as fast as she could was because Jacob started to cry.

At first, he'd tried to hide his tears with a wash rag covering his face, but the longer she stood there powerlessly staring at him, the harder the sobs raked his frail little body. How could she abandon him when he was so upset?

Jacob's eyes pooled with large tears, and he shifted to hide his back against the tub. He hadn't meant to scare her, and she was scared too, he could tell. Her mouth kept opening like she was going to say something, then it would snap shut when the words didn't come. Then there was the way she had moved toward the door. Her fingers were even now inching to the knob, and the thought of her leaving made him cry even harder.

He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to be alone again. Hiccups raked his chest as he sought to breath past his nose filling up with mucus. "Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave too."

Beth's natural reflexes begged her to run. Fear made her breath come fast as she stared at the boy in front of her. Her heart had begun to race, and her palms grew sweaty. What was she supposed to do? She'd never seen anything like it before. How was it even possible?

There were no ready answers to the questions plaguing her. Licking her dry lips, she mumbled, "Um, ah. Um. When… I mean how…"

She couldn't seem to complete an entire sentence to save her life. Funny choice of analogies, considering the obvious dilemma she'd just discovered. When she continued to stand there and the boy didn't try to attack her or anything, she cleared her throat and willed herself to understand.

"I dunno," he sniffled, sloshing the water over the side of the tub as he moved. "Daddy said not to tell. H-h-he said people would be scared. I-i-i don't want you to be scared."

Beth's heart squeezed as the boy's tiny fist scrubbed at his tear soaked eyes. Taking a deep courageous breath she eased closer to the tub as his words penetrated the panic overwhelming her. "Jacob, where did yer dad go."

"I dunno," he howled, big crocodile tears sliding down his pale cheeks. "He said it wasn't normal. Said I should'a died. He said he couldn't come back. Said he didn't wanna have to shoot me."

"Oh shit," she breathed, unable to stop the curse from leaving her lips. Jacob's father had just left a five year old child to survive or not, on his own. Hesitantly, she eased to the toilet and sat down, her stomach rolling with mingling fear and disgust.

How could a father leave a child to deal with this on his own? The man should be hung, she determined. At the same time however, she understood not being able to kill his own child.

Grabbing the towel draped over the counter, she waved the boy out of the water. "Don't worry, I ain't leaving I promise."

His wide dark eyes studied her as he climbed from the tub, and stepped in front of her. Cautiously, he turned his back toward her, and she had to fight a wave of nausea that rolled through her at the sight.

Three long gouges about two inches wide marred his back. They were relatively fresh if the scabs were any indication. Bruises tinged the marks, and they were starting to fade to yellow. There was one across his shoulder blade, one in the center of his back, and a third at his waistline.

How was it possible the boy had been bit three times and was still alive? Even if the disease hadn't affected him, the locations of the bites should have been enough to kill him. She didn't get long to think about it before the sound of knocking reached her ears.

A tapping sounded on the door to the bathroom. Protectively, she covered the boys back with the towel, effectively hiding the marks. Shakenly, she said, "Yea?"

"Everythin' okay in there? Heard cryin'," Daryl's deep voice penetrated the barrier.

She could hear him shuffle impatiently outside the door as he waited for her answer. "Ah, come in will ya."

"Please, don't tell 'hem," Jacob pleaded, his little head whipping around to look at her. His lips wobbled as he said, "He won't understand. I don't want you to leave."

His crying got louder as the door opened slowly, and Beth took him by the shoulders. "Listen to me, Jake. Listen. We ain't gonna leave ya."

He didn't seem to believe her however. Burying his face in the towel, he tried to hide as Daryl came into the bathroom, saying, "What's going on?"

His sobs were heartbreaking, and she couldn't help pulling him to her. Her own safety be damned, because he needed to know they cared for him. Holding him tightly to her chest, she looked up at a disgruntled Daryl. "I need to show you something, but you have to promise to stay calm."

Daryl took in the scene before him. Whatever she wanted to tell him, or show him wasn't good, he decided. He saw the way Beth instinctively flinched when Jacob buried his face in her neck. That wasn't like Beth, he thought. She was always ready with a hug if someone needed comforting, and the boy obviously needed comforted.

Whatever it was he wasn't going to like it, he determined. Leaning a hip against the counter, he waved an impatient hand. "C'mon. Let's see it."

"Please noooo." Jacob fought her as she attempted to pull the towel away from his little body. His fists balling in the material to keep it around him. Whispering, "I don't want him to see."

Her earnest blue eyes met Daryl's as she said, "I promise, Jacob. Nothing's gonna happen. You have to believe me."

"Jacob," Daryl stated in a stern voice to get the child's attention. It worked his little body going still. "Listen t' Beth, alright. Nobody's gonna hurt ya."

Finally with a shudder the fight drained out of the boy, and Beth slowly pulled the towel out of the way. As she inched the thick fabric down to the child's waist Daryl froze. "Holy hell."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW <strong>


	45. Chapter 45

***** I WILL BE THE FIRST TO ADMIT THIS NEW IDEA HAS LEFT ME A BIT RATTLED. WHAT EXACTLY SURE TO GO ABOUT IT. THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH THE CRAZINESS.**

***** THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE JOURNEY.**

***** PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

><p>Daryl and Beth sat side by side staring at the boy now sleeping in their bed. It had taken a long while for Jacob to stop crying, and now he lay in an exhausted heap against the pillows. Beth had stayed by his side for the most emotional parts of this trauma, offering him as much comfort as she could.<p>

Looking over at Daryl, she tipped her head toward the bathroom. They needed to talk out of the boy's hearing, and she didn't want anyone else to overhear their conversation either. When the door slid shut behind them, Beth hopped up on the countertop. "What are we going to do?"

"Watch him real close for starters. We should have checked him over from the start," he explained rubbing his eyes. All of this was enough to test a saint, and he certainly wasn't a saint. Shrugging, he continued, "Little late now."

"IF he should turn…" her voice cracked at the thought. Her head was shaking to the negative. "I can't, I won't…"

She didn't need to finish what she was about to say, Daryl already knew. Licking dry lips, his gaze focused somewhere near the faucet, saying, "Wouldn't ask ya t'."

Hell, it would be all he could do to do it himself. The chances of them needing to put Jacob down looked minimal. For some insane reason the boy was not displaying any symptoms or signs of the disease. "How is it possible he's not infected, Beth? That's what we should be tryin' t' figure out."

"I really have no idea," she admitted, scratching her chin as she contemplated the answer to that question. "I know kids had to have immunizations. Maybe there was some sort of new vaccination nobody knew about."

He studied her for a long time. "What? Like a shot?"

"Yea," she nodded slowly. "Children his age go get shots none of the rest of us would have had to get. Maybe a doctor foreseen this and gave him a 'test' shot, or something."

That was interesting. What if they could find the vaccination records? "Suppose ya had t' have this shot before the start of the disease or could it still help after?"

"I have no clue." Pulling her legs up, she laid her head on her legs, watching Daryl closely. "IF there was such an immunization for the outbreak, why didn't they offer it to everyone?"

"Not like they could get on the news and inform the good people of the United States they knew there was an apocalyptic outbreak, would have created a panic. They prolly didn't have enough t' go around."

The possibility of there being a shot out there gave him a hope for the future he hadn't had in a long while. If there was a shot like that he'd want Beth to have it, definitely.

Beth leaned forward to smooth a lock of hair out of his eyes, liking the way he leaned into her touch. "That means finding it would be near impossible."

That made her sad. Her thoughts turned to the baby she'd dreamed of having. Eli.

She would want her son to have that shot. She would want her child to be able to see tomorrow, and the day after that. She would want him to have a full healthy life, and when it came his day to die, lay peacefully in the ground as they were meant to.

Daryl noticed her down cast eyes, and tweaked her elbow. When her gaze lifted to his, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "What's a matter, hummin' bird?"

How was she supposed to tell him of her fears for the child she'd seen them have? He would think she was crazy. Shaking her head, she whispered, "Nothing."

"Must be somethin' t' have ya lookin' like ya wanna cry," Daryl insisted, stepping closer to her, his hips brushing the countertop, his arm going around her, his thumb sweeping circles over her back.

"I was just thinkin'…"

She felt so stupid telling him. What if it scared the shit out of him and he decided their relationship wasn't worth risking a child. Of course they hadn't used any protection while they'd had sex. It was entirely possible she carried Eli even now.

"Thinkin'?" he urged, his nose nuzzling her cheek.

"If I was t'…" she started, her voice trailing off. With a heavy breath, she continued, "If I was t' have a child I'd want…"

That got Daryl's attention. He'd never thought to have a child. If Beth was talking about having a baby, did she mean with him?

Well, she certainly isn't with another man, ya dope, he argued. Was he willing to have a baby? They hadn't taken any precautions to prevent a child. Could she be pregnant even now? Well it's possible, ya moron, he grumbled internally.

Beth's voice trailed off again when she felt Daryl go still. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. She didn't want to lose him, or chase him away. Now that they had Jacob to worry about she certainly didn't want to be alone doing it.

If they were to have a child, he'd want to have a shot to give his kid, he thought. Swallowing thickly, he pulled back to study Beth. He saw the apprehension on her face, and knew what she was thinking, he didn't need to hear the words. "I ain't goin' nowhere, hummin' bird, so don't look like that."

She couldn't describe the relief that filled her. Smiling, she lifted her arms to urge him to her. Easily, his lips found hers, and she opened for him when he probed for entrance. The kiss was soft and lingering, and when he pulled back, he rested his head against hers. Her fingers ran over his stubble, tracing the line of gray in his beard.

They stood there staring at one another silently. In a matter of seconds, their relationship had went from serious to pretty permanent, and the feelings overwhelmed them both.

Cupping her cheek, his thumb soothed over her cheek. "What do we do bout Jake?"

Her eyes closed briefly as she thought over that question. "He said his dad left cause he didn't wanna put him down. Maybe we could find his dad. If his dad's even still alive. Maybe he would know what shot he had, or where the records are."

Daryl shifted as he thought over what she'd said. That would be a place to start. Maybe they would find enough of this vaccination to offer to the group. Nodding as the thought gained appeal, he said, "Good place to start."

"What about the group? What do we tell them?" Beth was worried about telling the group, she had this crazy vibe they wouldn't all be as excepting of Jacob if they knew.

"I think we could tell Rick, Maggie and Glen. They would look after him while we search for his dad." Daryl saw beth visibly relax before him. "Don't worry we will figure it all out."

What if they found the boys dad, and he decided to take Jacob back? Could she let him go? "What if Jake's dad wants him back?"

Daryl shook his head. "He ain't gettin' the kid back. He should'a never left him in the first place. If he'd do it once, he'd eventually do it again. Ain't lettin' that boy go anywhere."

"Now I know why I love you so much…"

The words were spoken before she could even think twice about what she said. Again, Daryl went still before her and the age old fear returned. What if he wasn't ready to hear the words?

Well, it was definitely too fucking late now, Beth, she thought, squirming on the tiled counter. Can't exactly go back and redo it now, could she?

She loved him?

She loved him?

Beth Greene loved Daryl Dixon?

How was that even possible?

Did he love Beth?

He'd went through hell and back to get her when she'd come up missing.

He'd been utterly miserable without her when she'd been gone.

If that wasn't love than he wasn't sure what the hell it was. Feeling a fire start in his chest as the realization flowed through him, he again leaned into her. Eagerly, he claimed her lips and poured all of this feeling called love into that kiss. Breaking away, he pressed his head into hers. "Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW. THX FOR READING <strong>


	46. Chapter 46

***** A/N: SO I REALIZE HOW STUPID THE SHOT IDEA IS, HOWEVER I DID SOME RESEARCH THIS MORNING AND FOUND SOME INTERESTING FACTS I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE WITH YOU. I HAVE CUT THIS CHAPTER SHORT FOR THAT REASON CAUSE I COULDN'T WAIT TO TELL YA ABOUT IT.**

***** THERE IS A ZOMBIE LIKE DISEASE. IT IS CALLED THE SLEEPING SICKNESS IT IS MORE COMMMON IN EAST AFRICA, AND IS CAUSED BY A TSETE FLY BITE. IT IS A PARASITE THAT INFECTS THE BRAIN. WHILE YOUR FLESH DOES NOT ROT AND YOU DON'T EAT OTHER HUMANS, IT DOES CAUSE OTHER ZOMBI LIKE SYMPTOMS. THERE IS A CURE. IT IS AN INJECTION CALLED MELARSOPOL. IT CONAINS HIGH LEVELS OF ARSENIC HOWEVER, AN CAN ALSO KILL YOU. **

*****FOR THIS STORY HOWEVER IT WILL BE OUR VACCINATION TO PREVENT THE TURN FROM OCCURING.**

**IT WILL BE INTRODUCED IN LATER CHAPTERS THANKS FOR READING.**

* * *

><p>"I don't like the idea of us being separated again," Maggie piped in as they sat discussing their plans to find Jacob's father. "If something goes wrong with us, or you no one would know it. This time we could be separated for good. Nope, I think you guys should just stay here."<p>

Rick nodded his agreement, scratching his beard. "She's right. It's too risky for a ghost chase. We don't even know if something like that exists. It will wind up just like the Eugene thing all over again. The promise of a cure that doesn't exist."

"No offense, Rick but we wasn't askin'. We need ya to look after Jacob while we go out there. We don't want anyone besides you or Maggie taking care of him." Daryl shifted his bow over his shoulder. To be honest, staying at the hotel had started to wear on him, and he was very anxious to move around, and get some fresh air. "Look. We will go out there for a day, maybe two. A week at the longest. If we don't find nothin' we'll come back straight away."

Rick looked at the couple before him. They seemed determined to leave, and he didn't know how to change their mind. He was probably worried for nothing. They were more than capable of taking care of themselves, but their recent scares had worn him thin. He was ready for a peaceful life.

He had to admit however the idea did have some appeal. Jacob had survived the bites, and that was beyond any rational understanding. Was there a treatment for the disease none of them knew about? If so where would they find it?

If Daryl and Beth were successful it would mean a long life for Carl and Judith. That was enough to get him on board with this whole idea. If they were going to separate however they needed to come up with a plan in case something went wrong on either end.

"We need t' think of a safety point. Somewhere either one of us would go in case something goes wrong. Like if you come back and we ain't here, than the first place you'd look is there. The same goes for you. If for some reason you cannot make it back here than you go there. If ya ain't back in a week we will come get you."

It was a fool safe plan, Daryl thought. If they'd had a plan like this when the prison fell then maybe they wouldn't have been separated so long. "Alright, where ya thinkin'?"

"Prolly the camp ground we were thinkin' of goin' t' originally," Rick confirmed worry still evident in his voice. "When were ya plannin' on leavin'?"

"First thing in the morning," Beth explained, squeezing Daryl's fingers. "We have to convince Jake we're not abandoning him. I don't want to leave until he understands that."

"Hard t' believe the kid's dad just deserted him like that," Glen put in shaking his head. "I could never do that."

"People have always done crazy shit like that," Daryl grumbled thinking of his own fucked up childhood. "Apocalypse hasn't changed that."

"I would feel better about this if you took a few others with you," Maggie stated, staring at her sister, willing her to understand. "Abraham, Bob, Sasha. Someone should be there to help."

"Move quicker if we go on our own," Daryl explained shaking his head at the idea. "Would appreciate it if ya would keep Jake's condition to yerselves, don't think everyone would understand."

After the flu epidemic at the prison, Rick knew exactly what Daryl was talking about. They didn't need anyone doing something for the good of their group. Memories of finding Tyreese's girl burnt to a crisp floated to his mind. No way would he let something like that befall that little boy.

"We understand," Michonne nodded standing a few inches closer to Rick than normal. "We'll take care of him, and if we're busy than we'll have Carl do it."

Both Beth and Daryl seemed visibly relieved by their reassurances. Daryl clapped Rick on the back in thanks as he and Beth headed to collect the boy from Carl. They found him scribbling in the coloring book, his dark eyes finding them the minute they opened the door.

Ever since the discovery of the bites, the boy seemed terrified to let them out of his sight, and it had taken a great deal of persuading to leave him with Carl. The second he saw them however he jumped to his feet and rushed into Beth's legs, his arms wrapping around them.

"C'mon, Champ," Daryl urged, reaching for the boy. He couldn't help the warmth spreading through him when the boy wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing tight, scared to let go. "We gotta talk."

"But I don't want ya t' go," Jacob whined staring at them with wide sad eyes.

Beth suddenly felt like the worst person in the world. Her heart felt heavy at the idea of leaving him. He must be terrified that they weren't going to come back. "Jake, I promise, we won't be gone long. A couple of days. That's it, okay."

She could tell by the look on his face he didn't entirely believe her, but he slowly nodded. "I will bring ya back something special. A treat just for you."

His eyes brightened a little before going dull again. He still didn't believe her, and she felt sick. Looking at Daryl for help, he gave a halfhearted shrug, clearing his throat, he crouched down in front of the boy. Shaking his little arm softly, he urged Jake's eyes up to his. "Wouldn't lie t' ya. We will be back, but this is very important. We have t' find whatever it is that helped ya. Fer Carl and Judith, understand."

Biting his little lip, he nodded, "Kay."

That night Jacob slept between Daryl and Beth wanting to soak up as much comfort as possible. When Beth groggily opened her eyes the next morning the sight that greeted her brought tears to her eyes. Daryl's arm was lifted, and Jake's head rested on the curve of his shoulder, half of his little body was slung over Daryl's bigger one. If she had ever questioned what type of father Daryl would be this answered it.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW. FOR MORE INFO. LOOK UP THE SLEEPING SICKNESS<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

***** I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL V-DAY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I WAS OUT MYSELF. I'M SURE WE HAVE ALL BEEN MISSING THE HEAT SO HERE YOU GO. HAPPY V-DAY. ENJOY.**

***** NEW AU BETHYL 'IT'S NEVER TOO LATE' **

* * *

><p>"You know how awful I feel leaving, Jacob," Beth sniffed, her blurry gaze searching their surroundings. They'd left nearly thirty minutes ago, and she still felt sick about leaving the little man. How could his father have left him like that? The water works started, and she tried to brush the tear away before it became a down pour. "Do ya think he will be okay?"<p>

Daryl cast her a side long glance, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest. "I'm pretty sure by now Carl's playin' with him. He'll be alright, hummin' bird."

Her hand found his knee from across the seat wanting, and needing to feel him. She needed his warmth, and reassurance. Her thumb brushed lightly over the olive green pants that covered his hard muscle. "Before we head back, I wanna find a toy store or something. Jacob and Judith should have some toys to play with."

Her touch was innocent, but Daryl found himself physically reacting. Last night they'd foregone any type of sexual activity because Jake had slept between them, and he was definitely feeling the effects. Biting his tongue to stifle his moan, he grunted, "Uhuh."

"You okay?" Beth looked over at Daryl and noticed how stiff he was.

He looked like he was forcibly restraining himself. When her fingers squeezed the hard muscle of his thigh, she felt his leg jerk. Her blue gaze roamed over his ticking jaw, down to the hammering pulse in his neck, over his arm propped on the steering wheel, past his leather to his lap. Seeing the bulge growing at the junction between his legs, her lips tipped in satisfaction.

She pretended not to notice his predicament turning to scan the empty road. "Everything is so pretty this time of year. I love all the oranges and reds that highlight the forest. When you go outside you can practically smell winter hovering in the air. It's so refreshing. Don't you think?"

Daryl was having a hard time comprehending what she said, his cock went rock hard as her hand slid an inch up his leg. Her fingertips brushed softly over the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, driving his body crazy. Every so often her fingers would trail an inch or so up his leg, her knuckles feathering against the hard bulge.

Beth heard the hitch in his breath. If she let her hand move just a little to the left she would be stroking his hard cock. Nibbling on her lip as her own desire heightened, she finally gave in letting her hand close the remaining distance. She could feel his heat through his breeches as she fondled his length. He was long, and hard as her fingertips traced over him.

"Beth," he groaned, his free hand closing around her wrist. His intents had been to stop her progress so he could focus on the road, but instead he wound up pushing himself deeper in her hand. He had the strongest urge to unzip his pants and free his restrained cock. He wanted to feel her silken fingers sliding over his swollen flesh. When her fingers lightly squeezed him through his pants, he released a hiss of breath as she cupped his bullocks, the tick in his jaw quickening with each heady stroke of her hand.

Beth smiled at his loss of control. Her gaze swept over the deserted road. There was no one, and nothing for miles. Who would know if she undid his pants and took him into her hand? She loved the ability to fluster him. He was always so controlled, and it had been some time since she'd seen him act on impulse. "Babe?"

Daryl ground his teeth as she caressed him, his shaky breath filling the quiet car, and he was desperately trying to keep a tight grip on reality, otherwise he'd pull the car to the side of the road, and fuck her senseless. He couldn't do that however because they were on a mission, he thought. "Huh?"

She swallowed tightly as she contemplated her next words, her fingers going still over him. "Can I ask a question?"

When she stopped moving her fingers over him, he found himself thrusting up into her still hand, his foot jumping on the gas paddle, propelling the car a few yards before he pulled his foot back.

She wanted to ask a question? Now? He could barely focus on the road before him, and he didn't know how he was going to form a single coherent sentence. Still he found himself muttering, "Huh?"

Beth let her head fall against the seat, shifting to look at his working jaw, she pressed her fingers lightly into him. "Does it feel good inside of me?"

His hand jerked on the wheel and the car swerved. Instantly, he righted the automobile, and his gaze left the road briefly to train wide eyes on her. Of everything in the world she could find to talk about, Daryl had not been expecting anything close to this. It was all he could do not to swallow his tongue as he mumbled, "Yea."

"How does it feel?" As she spoke, her fingers slid over him again. Growing bolder with each touch, she let her hand trail up to his zipper. She felt his body liquefy as her nail clicked along the metal teeth. When he didn't answer, her fingers stopped their play. "Daryl?"

She was definitely trying to kill them he decided. That was the only logical explanation for her harassment. Not that he wasn't enjoying every single second of the sweet torture she inflicted on him.

How did it feel to be inside her? "It's tight like a warm, wet fist."

Grinning from ear to ear at his clipped tone, she let her fingers resume their play. Easily, she let the zipper slide down, and her hand delved into his pants to find his aching flesh. She heard him stifle a groan when her fingers came into contact with his jutting length. "Do ya think my mouth would feel the same way?"

He gritted his teeth tightly, his hips jerking at the idea. A vision of her bent over his cock, her delicate pink tongue wrapping around his aching tip floated through his mind. He wasn't sure how it would feel because he'd never allowed such play before, but he would do anything at the moment to find out. "Dunno."

Beth smeared the bead of moisture around his crown. His eyes followed her hand wantonly when she withdrew her fingers. Smiling teasingly at him through eyelids that had gone heavy, she licked her fingers, tasting his heat. Leaving saliva coating her hand, she found him again, letting her grip slide over him.

"Damn, hummin' bird," Daryl ground out. She enfolded him, pumping from the base to the crown in one delicious slide. He desperately wanted to explore her the way she was him. Using his left hand to steer, his hand dove between her legs, seeking and finding her heat. That was hardly enough however because her jeans were in his way. He couldn't feel a damn thing through the tight denim. "Take 'em off."

Beth let out a hiss as her blood began to sizzle in her veins. She hated to admit how much appeal his words had, but the idea was to far-fetched. "What?"

His fingers pressed against the throbbing nub between her folds, the tips of one finger tracing the seam on her jeans to her core. He knew she was wet already, he could feel the moisture seeping through her pants. That was far from enough. "Take 'em off. Panties too."

Coyly, she stared back at him. Her hand caressed his swollen tip before floating over his length. "Answer my question first."

"Oh fuck, Beth," he groaned, suddenly wanting to know how her lips closed over him would feel. "Never done that, but hot, wet and good, I guess. Now take 'em off."

She knew there was no one around to see them but she still felt hesitant about baring all. A little reluctantly she complied, first kicking off her shoes, quickly she undid her pants and pulled them down, her panties following shortly after. She felt really awkward sitting in the front seat of a car with no clothes on, but her discomfort didn't last long.

Daryl didn't waste a second. As soon as she sat naked next to him, his fingers slipped between her wet folds. In tight circles he smeared her juices over her swollen clit, his cock jumping when her heady moan filled the car. One finger slipped into her to the first knuckle, and then back up and around her nub. In her current position he couldn't go as deep as he wanted. "Put yer legs on the dash."

As she did as he requested she slipped further down into the seat her knees parting wide. Instantly, his fingers slipped deep into her. Drugged eyes roamed his rugged features, and her own hand went back to his cock.

She let him play for several minutes. Well maybe she didn't exactly let him, she corrected. Honestly at the moment she was powerless to stop him. She felt like a melted puddle in the soft cushions beneath her. Once she was able to get a grip on reality, she let her feet fall back to the floor before she climbed the rest of the way back into the seat. Crouching on her knees, his cock in her hand, she bent over him.

She nearly had a fit when she realized the steering wheel was far too close. With a frustrated groan, she started, "I wanna…"

He didn't need her to finish her statement, his hand had already found the lever to release his seat. As soon as the seat went back on its track, Beth's head dropped to his lap. The instant he felt her tongue curl around the head of his cock, he knew he needed to pull over. There was no way he'd be able to drive with her driving him mad with this uncontrollable lust.

His gaze quickly shot from mirror to mirror making sure all was clear. In one fluid motion he pulled the car to the side of the road and threw it in park. Now his head tipped back against the seat, relishing the delicious slide of her mouth around him. "Definitely hot."

He tasted so good, she thought. He was addicting. After only one lick, she couldn't pull herself away from him. With each caress she grew bolder, letting her mouth take in more of him. A muffled moan shuttered over his hardness when she felt him kneading one full globe of her butt. Sucking hard at the crown she let him pop free from her mouth as he found her dewy center. When his fingertip hit the hidden spot inside of her, her head tipped back to look up at him. "Do that again."

Obediently, he repeatedly hit the spot in her, his own breath coming fast when she took him back into her mouth. He thought he was about to lose it when her tongue licked up his cock before her mouth closed around his crown. He let his free hand find the back of her head, curling his fingers into her hair, he thrust deeper into her warm mouth. "Feel so fuckin' good. Ahhh, shit."

He couldn't take this insane torture one more minute, he determined. Fingers wrapped in her hair, he pulled her away from his throbbing cock, and took her mouth in a rough kiss. He pushed his tongue deep into her out, his fingers working inside her tight body, nipping at her lip, he groaned into her mouth. "Wanna be inside ya."

There was a lot of rearranging involved. Daryl climbed into the passenger seat, and tugged Beth over him. Yanking his pants down his hips, his bruising fingers guided her down to his throbbing head. With a shutter he slipped into her, his mouth sucking greedily at her neck leaving his mark before biting at her jaw line. "How do I feel in ya?"

As he spoke, he let his cock hit hard into her. Her breath came out in pants, her little hiccups of air ringing in her ears. "Y-yer so h-hard. I-I f-feel so full."

She ground herself against him, taking him to the hilt as she bit into his shoulder to stifle her groans. Desperately, she pulled at his shirt wanting to feel his warm solid muscle beneath her fingers. He helped her in her mission, yanking his shirt up, slamming into her warm center harder.

Her nails raked over his defined pecks as his hands gripped her buttocks tightly guiding her over him. Rhythmically, he pounded into her until all sense of control snapped inside him, and he thrust into her with wild abandon. "Oh fuck."

He was glad she came at that moment because he was quickly losing control. As soon as he heard her cry, he slammed into her one last time, his head tipping to the heavens as a loud cry escaped his throat.

Slowly they replaced their clothes, stopping every so often for a kiss, a lingering touch, a handful of breast, or a pinch to a peck. Finally they pulled apart still very much focused on each other.

Daryl was shifting back into the driver seat, and Beth was righting her t-shirt when something slammed into the car. Two sets of startled eyes flew to the window to see a man with light blond hair. He had a frantic look on his face, and he pounded on the window, crying, "Please, ya gotta help me."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING.<strong>


End file.
